What Lurks Beneath
by Didi
Summary: RE-POSTED! The former ranges have moved on but are pulled back by a little gift life by an old "friend." Completed.
1. Author's Note

What Lurks Beneath  
  
By Didi  
  
Special Author's Note:  
  
On 12 October 2002, FanFiction.Net took down all the NC-17 materials under its domain. I, like that dummy that I am, forgot about it and failed to redo and re-rate some of my fanfictions. And while the other stories I didn't particular worry about, "What Lurks Beneath" had a rather special place in my heart. It was my first Power Ranger fanfiction and I was rather fond of it. Plus it preceded another story, "The Terrorist that Stole Christmas."  
  
For those of you have read my materials, you know that I don't do much graphic description of . certain acts. And those of you that had read "What Lurks Beneath" when it was first posted could probably attest to the fact that it probably did not constitute NC-17 material. But what can I say, I'm the cautious type.  
  
Anyways, I decided that I was going to repost the story and take out anything I thought might offend anyone.  
  
For those of you that have never read it, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
For those of you that have read it, I hope that you can enjoy it again as you once did.  
  
As always, reviews are always welcome.  
  
Thanks for patiently sitting there reading my ramblings. Take care. 


	2. Threats & Secret Lives

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One – Threats & Secret Lives

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 16, 2002 – 8:12 p.m. PST

Tommy Oliver's Apartment

Angel Grove, California

"Dow Jones is down by 89.6 points today while Nasdaq is up by 22.  In the international news, earthquakes ranging from mild 3.6's to devastating 7.3's have been reported all over Europe.  Germany, Italy, and Russia have sealed off cities and counties calling them national disaster areas.  Switzerland is asking for the United Nations to declare this a world disaster.  While the British Isles and France has taken the least damage, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Austria and the Czech Republic have reported several thousands missing or presumed dead.  In local news, The Tech-Hi Dojo enjoyed victory as they took first place in the national martial arts competition this week…."

Thomas Oliver paid little attention to the news broadcast in the background as he read the letter from his best friend.

Tommy,

By the time you are reading this, I will hopefully be over the U.S. and on my way back to Angel Grove.  I'm currently in the process of consolidating my assets and moving my architectural company to California.  Chicago was great and all, but I know that I belong in Angel Grove.  My parents are excited and I hope you are too.  Can't wait to see your dojo, you finally achieved your dreams.  I'm glad we've both come so far in our lives.  I just heard from Billy a while back, NASA has him pretty busy especially with the recent world disasters.  He says that Florida is not his ideal location to be working and he is looking into a transfer.  Here to crossing fingers and hoping for the best.  I'll catch up with you when I get back, hopefully by Friday.  I'll talk to you then.  

Your pal,

Jason Lee Scott 

Tommy shook his head with exasperation.  It was so like Jason to rattle on about nothing through a letter to tell him that he was coming home as last. Jason had spent the pass three years establishing a reputation in Chicago as the up and coming new architect of the millennium.  Now he could move his company anywhere in the world and still get plenty of clients.  His traveling bills must be killing his wallet.  But then, if he was making a couple of million dollars a job he could afford to be jetting off to anywhere he wanted to.  

It would be good to have Jason back in town.  He could use his old sparring partner around.  Rocky and Adam were great, but they are no match for Tommy.  And he felt rather unfair to ask them to willingly put bruises on themselves when he needed a real workout.  Jason wouldn't mind, plus there's always the added benefit that Jason can actually beat him from time to time.  They were way too evenly matched that it was scary.  

The news on Billy was interesting though.  Billy's recent works for NASA had been top secret and so they hear very little from him these days.  The few times the genius was around, he could only talk about his communications with Zordan through the National Space Communication Station that he had help develop.  Billy, above all others, took Zordan's death the hardest.  It was about time that Billy came home to roost.  

Getting up from the dinning room table, he took a moment to try to remember where the rest of his "family" was.  Rocky and Adam were newly promoted police detectives on the Angel Grove Police force.  Those two took real pride in giving back to the community and policing only came natural.  Katherine is an elementary school teacher. No one ever saw that one coming though she seems happier than she's been in a long time.  Aisha works as a legal aid in Boston.  Biggest law firm company that handled child abuse cases, though Tommy suspects that Aisha is taking each case to heart a little more than she should.  If she kept that up, she's going to burn out soon.  Tanya is currently working on project with the Habitat for Humanity foundation. Or was it Peace Corp?  She jumps from one humanitarian organization to the next so often that it was hard for him to keep up.  The last time Tommy heard, Trini was in England doing research for her newest book.  Most of them were surprised that Trini chose to leave the field of virology after she received a Nobel Prize in Science two years ago.  Now a globetrotting author, she's making millions on her best selling detective novels.  What a strange change!  Zack is in New York with the Alex Haley Dance Company.  Tommy went to visit last year and caught a performance that took his breath away.  Zack was sensational as lead dancer for the improvisational dance company.  And it was obvious that he loved what he did.  And Kimberly is…..

Kimberly Ann Hart.  It was a little more difficult to keep track of her since their break up so many years before.  It's left a scar in his heart that he wasn't sure ever truly healed.  He had tried to keep track of her happenings from the Pan Global Championships to the Olympics two years later.  After the US team took second place, Kimberly seemed to have disappeared from the public eye.  Through Trini, he's learned that Kimberly is currently working as an interior designer in New York.  She must be so proud.  He was glad that she was happy in what she did.  He won't have wanted any less for her.

Getting dinner from the frig, he wondered when he's ever going to find peace where Kimberly was concerned.  And if he really wanted to.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 16, 2002 – 10:32 p.m.  EST

NASA Base – Main Viewing Room

Miami, Florida

William James Cranston was not the most handsome man, nor was he the most athletic; what he is and always will be, is the most brilliant man on earth.  It was NASA's luck that Billy even decided to take the consulting job they offered when he could have easily started his own computer company and be making thousands more a year.  But Billy was not a greedy man, or even a vain one.  He liked his job, the freedom it gave him, and he did it well.  This new seismology project was giving him a headache though. It was not because it was not interesting, but simply that it made no sense.    

The areas where the earthquakes are the most intense are nowhere near detected fault lines.  Even with the tremors at the most intense, they could not find any reason why there was an earthquake in the area.  Nothing geological, seismological, or even volcanic about it.  It was as if these earthquake were…….

Billy stared at the charts in front of him with wonder.  Lord, please don't let him be right!

"Hey Darren," Billy called to his friend and colleague.  "Can you pull up on the computer all the quakes in the most intense areas by chronological dates?"

"Sure, hang on a second.  I'm going to give you the stuff on Poland, Slovakia and Czech Republic.  They've got the worse of it."

The other scientist looked up from their work.  It was well known around here that when Billy looks at something, it usually has some heavy bearing on the projects.  

"Damn it," Billy muttered as he stared at the dates and times.  The areas have all been hit consistently over the pass two weeks, slowly increasing from 2.5's to 7.3's.  In the past twenty-four hours, three earthquakes have hit the area, ranging from 7.1's to 7.24's.  And they've all been spaced in six-hour intervals.  "God damn it."

Billy didn't loose his temper, have never lost his temper in public, but now he was angrier than his ever been in his life, even against the injustice of Zordan's ultimate sacrifice.  

"Billy, what's up?"  Justin asked from his post at one of the main super computers.  

"Why the hell didn't anyone see this?"  Billy raged and threw his copy of seismology report across the room.  "Why the hell didn't anyone catch it?"

"WHAT?!?"  It was frightening to see the usually calm and collected Billy Cranston lose it.

"Look at the dates guys!"  Billy pointed to the large view scene overhead.  "Look at the times!  They're too even space out to be natural.  These aren't seismological earthquakes.  These are man-made ones."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 17, 2002 – 1:03 a.m. EST

ISS Private Jet

Somewhere Over the Atlantic

Dr. Trini Kwan sat with her back against the cushions trying to relax.  But she couldn't.  Her vacation had been cut abruptly short and she didn't like the sound of that.  Very little is known about her activities since the Nobel Prize Award ceremony two years before, and that's just the way she liked it.  Contrary to what the public understood, her work had been out of necessity and not because she _enjoyed_ working with untested strains of viruses.  

The KPE-378 strain had been deadly, killing off a million people in the space of six months in central Asia.  She had been in London at the time finishing her Ph.D. degree when Zordan via Alpha-5 contacted her.  Knowing that Trini was working on her doctrine in virology and toxicology, Zordan had informed her that someone, his enemies, had let loose a strain of incurable virus on earth. Pass through skin-to-skin contact; the densely populated area of India and Indonesia had been severe victims of it.  The international policing had quarantined entire countries in fear of allowing the virus to spread over the world.  No one would take the case, it was simply too dangerous to work on a strain of untested virus they knew nothing about.  

Trini had asked for grants to set up a quarantined laboratory to work on the virus herself.  It took her almost two months to talk the United Nations into approving the project and another six weeks for the International Scientific Foundation to set up the lab.  Through it all, her friends and family had tried to discourage her into abandoning this dangerous and possibly suicidal attempt.  Kimberly had flown in from Sydney Australia to plead with her in vain.  Billy had argued that she should not risk her life, that there would be others, yet she ignored him.  Tommy had yelled at her for her foolishness over the phone for nearly two hours until she finally got sick of listening to him and simply hung up.  Her parents had cried and beseeched her to change her mind repeatedly, but she held steadfast.  Tanya, Aisha, Katherine had all called to give her a hundred reasons why she should not lock herself away to do the research; she hung up on them after politely listening to all their arguments.  Rocky, Adam and Zack had arrived in London to try to physically restrain her from going; she had to call the police on them just to make them leave.  Only Jason did nothing.  

Jason had arrived at her flat the night before she was to go into the containment unit and she had been completely prepared to throw him out as she had done with Zack, Adam and Rocky.  But he hadn't say a word of opposition or even try to plead with her.  Instead, he brought a bottle of red wine and two glasses.  He toasted her for her courage through a face full of tears.  He understood her decision, understood her reasons for doing it, and voiced it better than she could possibly have.  They drank the wine and he made her laugh with jokes though they were both on the verge of breaking down.  The night was spent talking about the good old days and their journey from childhood to adulthood since the Power Rangers.  It was beautiful; she would not have chosen to spend her last night in any other manner or with anyone else.  In the morning, he escorted her to the quarantined containment unit and hugged her so tight that she had feared he would crack a rib.  They said their good-byes through a veil of tears and he promised to have champagne and strawberries for her when she came out again, alive and with a cure.  

It took Trini almost eight months of non-stop work to create an inoculum, which had the international scientific world talking though she refused to come out of the containment unit and allow the others to continue the work.  She wasn't ready to give up with just an inoculum; she wanted a cure.  Another two months passed when she found a small strain of KPE-398 similar in nature to KPE-378 that she used as a catalyst in a cure.  She came out of the containment unit exhausted but hopeful.  True to his word, Jason had been there, waiting for her with a biggest bottle of champagne she'd ever seen.  The front page of every major newspaper had featured two pictures, one of her staggering out the doors of the containment unit and another of her and Jason in a bone-breaking hug.  

The world celebrated, the cure was duplicated, and all while Dr. Trini Kwan slept in a hotel room after having several glasses of champagne and a big bowl of strawberries with her family and friends.  She slept like the dead for two days.  Billions had been saved, a million people in Asia died, and thousands were cured.  The Nobel Prize was hers though she didn't want it, didn't need it.  And while the international world cheered her accomplishments, she cried alone in the dark for being too late to save those million people that died cause she couldn't work fast enough.  

She disappeared from the public eyes after that, only to have detective novels featuring her name appear once in a while.  Everyone had just naturally assumed that she was through with virology after that horrifying experience and decided to go into writing.  She certainly had the talent for it.  And money was not an issue for her; she could easily live in style even if she decided never to work again.  No, the novel was merely a cover story and something to do between her real job.  She has been an agent for International Security System, a branch agency of the Interpol and the US military so secretive that the population in general didn't know of its existence, for almost two years now.  

Following the Nobel Prize, she hid from the world, even her friends and family.  She needed time to deal with her own life.  She had been content to write her little novels and talk to her friends via phone conversations every once in while.  Every thing was peaceful and good until the night Kimberly showed up at her hotel room in Hungry where she was doing research for her next book covered in blood and a bullet lodged in her shoulder.  It was then she found out what Kimberly had _really _been up to since the Olympics two years before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 17, 2002 – 6:48 a.m. EST

Kimberly Hart's Apartment

Albany, New York

The shrilling ring of the phone shattered the peace of morning.  Kimberly cursed herself for having put the phone next to the bed.  Glancing briefly at the clock, she became blindingly awake when it was clear that it was too early for the news to be good.

"Hello?"

"Agent Hart.  You are needed in the field office by o eight hundred."

"I'll be there."

She hung up the phone and dialed another number, waiting for the machine to pick up.  "Ginger, it's Kim.  I won't be coming to the studio today.  Mrs. Johnson has an appointment with me this afternoon, please take care of it.  That woman wants everything in her house done with a pink, white and gold scheme.  Her file is in the current active project drawer.  Read it over before you meet with her.  I may have to go out of town again so don't be surprised if you hear from me sometime later today.  Make sure Michael does not talk any of our clients into doing their house in black and blue again.  I do not want to have to deal with another one of those cases.  I'll see you whenever I see you.  Thanks."  Ginger had gotten use to her long stunts away from the office in the past two years.  She never asked questions, just did as she was told.

Getting out of bed has become harder and harder whenever she thought of going back into the field.  Almost five years in International Security System has taught her that everything in this world sucks like hell.  With her Olympic dreams fulfilled, she had wondered what she was going to do with the rest of her life when she decided to step into a bar.  In retrospect, she wished she had never gone out that night.

Just turned twenty-one, she had been alone without any friends or family to help her celebrate her big birthday.  Tired of the hotel, she had gone to a bar in hopes of having her first drink, even knowing her coach would probably kill her for it but she didn't particularly cared anymore.  Fate had decided her future for her that night.  It was fate, and possibly her years with the Power Rangers, that had her deflecting the knife that was meant for another's heart.  And fate had decided to embroil her in the grim game of international espionage.  

Agent Charles O'Connor had grabbed her hand to get the hell out of there after she had just saved his life.  Charles had been there to trap an international arms dealer when everything went down hills.  Had it not been for Kimberly's instinctive nature to protect and save people, he could have found that knife buried to the hilt in his heart.  He hadn't recognized her until after six blocks of high tailing it out of there.  He had needed to contact his superiors over the debacle and the fact that he just involved an innocent bystander in their case, an innocent Olympic champion to be exact.  The young girl didn't seem even a little fazed by all the happenings.  He had been impressed and told his superiors that. 

After returning to the States with the Olympic team, Kimberly had been surprised to find a bouquet of flowers waiting for her and an invitation as well as a job offer.  The first two-year had been fun, full of danger and interesting places to see.  She had kept her activities to herself and used ISS's international trading company cover as a way to explain her frequent trips across the world.  Kim had felt like she was back with the Rangers again, working to save the world. 

But that soon changed when a mission in Hungry had gone terribly wrong.  They were supposed to trap a man dealing in biochemical weaponry but instead; they walked right into a trap themselves.  Glen had been killed, a knife in the back and three bullets in his stomach.  She barely got out of there with her life.  Realizing that she couldn't return to her hotel, Kimberly found herself in a bind until she remembered Trini mentioning something about being in Hungary for her research in one of her most recent letters.  It took her three tries to find her best friend, who instinctively knew to cover for her.  The bullet Trini took out of her shoulder had been painful, but she will forever be grateful to Trini for her ever resourcefulness.  The biochemical weaponry was easy for Trini to defuse given her expertise in toxicology and virology.  Like herself, Trini couldn't walk away from protecting innocents.  And Kimberly will forever regret allowing her superiors to talk her into talking Trini into joining ISS.  

Setting down her coffee, Kim looked at the pictures that took up the space by the window.  Pictures of her, her family, her friends, they were all she could keep of them.  She used alias when she did her work.  She's dyed her hair so many times now she sometimes forgets what the natural color looked like.  This apartment had been Trini's idea when she noticed that Kimberly was beginning to lose a sense of herself after being uncover for too long.  It was a way to Kim for remembered who Kimberly Ann Hart was and why she was doing what she was doing.  

With a sigh, she went into her bedroom to get dressed.  She had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 17, 2002 – 1:32 p.m.  EST

NASA Base – Director's Office

Miami, Florida

"What the hell do you mean you suspected?"  Billy asked, his eyes narrowing in anger.  "You're telling me that you knew, all along, that these earthquakes aren't earthquake?"

"Yes."  The director said there with his fingers steeped.  "We suspected though hoped that that wasn't the truth."

"So our research was just a cover story?"  He was use to that.  More than one of his projects had cover stories to them, like the substations he was developing had the name of projectile satellites to them instead.  He understood the covers and even accepted them.  But he didn't like being made to feel like a fool.  "Why the hell are we even wasting our time here then?"

"Interpol and the US Military have people in place to find out whatever it is that is causing these quakes.  The only problem we have is that no one is claiming credit for these things."

"Excuse me?"

"We had thought terrorists.  But terrorist would claim credit for anything they are responsible for.  This isn't some bomb in an embassy; it's earthquake devices on the magnitude that we've never seen.  Things haven't been this bad since…."

"Since when?"  Billy's eyes were narrowed as he could tell that the man was hiding something.

"Since the Power Rangers were battling those aliens!"

Billy sighed.  It always came down to problems from outside forces beyond their control.  "You think it's alien in nature?"

"I'm not sure."  He director was rather surprised the Billy was so unfazed by the revelation.  "The Power Rangers have always been careful to keep their battles away from the populated areas as much as they could.  We understood that.  Since Astronema's defeat, we haven't seen hide nor hair of the Power Rangers or of any threat from alien forces.  We had just assumed that it was gone.  But now…"

"Now this."

"Yes."

With a nod, Billy stood up.  "You took a risk in telling me, sir."

"I trust you Billy."

"Thank you sir.  You would please keep me informed?"  Billy asked as he made to leave.  "I would like to know what's going on."

"Sure."  He nodded.  "Our task forces are moving toward the center focal point now."

"Let's hope it works."  Billy said and left.  He prayed it works.  His life as a Power Ranger was behind him now.  He didn't want to go back to it.  It had been a long and hard struggle over the years to get past everything that's happened to him.  He wanted to forget about aliens and invasions and just concentrate on having a life of his own.  A normal life of his own.  Now this…..

Picking up the phone in his office, "Janis, could I get a secured outside line?"

"Just a minute.  Patching you through now."

He waited until he heard the dial tone then punched in the number by heart.  It rang and rang until the machine picked up.  "Hey, you've reached Kim's place. I've decided to ignore the phone so be a dear and leave a message.  Talk to you later."  The beep was long and shrilling.

"Kimberly, it's Billy.  We need to talk.  Call me on the private line later tonight."

Hanging up, his hand paused briefly on the dialer.  Then he asked for the operator again.  "Janis, I need another one."

"Sure thing, patching through."

Punching in the number, he waited for the beeping to stop on the voice mail.  "Trini, it's Billy.  I need to talk to you.  Call me at my Florida number when you get this."

He sighed as he hung up the phone.  This was not going to be a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 17, 2002 – 9:32 p.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow, Poland

"Maneuver G-17."

The troops moved out easily through the large cavern, each Interpol agent has a US marine to cover their flank.  They moved like one big harmonious group of government soldier.  UN had requested the best, and these were the best US and British military had to offer.  

"Movement detected."

"Base formation."  The men and women moved back and into a tight standardized semi circle rank with three pulling on back up.  

"Temp at 273 Kelvin."

"Humidity at 100%?"

"Doesn't make sense Commander."

"Don't question it, soldier."

They moved slowly now, each seeing their breath through the facemask filter they all wore.  The trimmers had stopped an hour before, they knew from calculation that it won't start again for another five hours.  They all packed C-4's, enough to blow up a small base if necessary.  Their mission, blow the earthquake machine to kingdom come.

"Sir, I'm picking something up."

"What?"

"…."

"What is it, soldier?"

"Not sure sir."

"What is it on?"

"Sound vibration."

"Well?"

"It's too steady."

"Meaning?"

The solider hesitated.  "Sir, this is going to sound crazy but…."

"What?"

"It sounds like someone breathing."

The others turned to look at the guy now.  Cover from head to toe with standard military black operations gear, they could not tell if this guy was kidding, insane or just plain sick.

"Explain, soldier."

            "It sounds like…. wait sir.  I'm picking something else up."

"Report."

"It's….." the man would have made a face if he could.  Everything was so distorted.  In all his years of training, nothing had ever sounded like this.  "I'm not sure sir."

"Equipment malfunction?"  The commander had known this particular soldier for years.  No one was better with sound vibration detection than he was.  "Report!"

"Sir, I think something is coming this way."

Guns raised, the troops prepared for anything to come through.  The best of the best the military forces had to offer was prepared for anything.  Anything but what actually happened.


	3. Revelations & Recruitment

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two – Revelations & Recruitment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 20, 2002 – 10:38 a.m. PST

Los Angeles International Airport

Los Angeles, California

Billy glanced impatiently at his watch again, it was the third time in the past ten minutes.  The six-hour trip from Florida had not been a good one.  He was nervous, tried, and most of all, he was scared.  The past three days had been spent in conference with the heads of Pentagon, Interpol and UN ambassadors.  Conference calls had been non-stop and everything felt like it was going to hell in a hand basket.  And the worse was yet to come.

"Billy!"  Tommy and Jason ran toward their friend happily.  It had been too long since they've seen the genius.  

Summoning a smile, Billy felt simultaneously relieved and guilty.  Things were about to come out today that he's been trying to keep a secret for some time now.  And he wasn't sure how his friends were going to react.  "Well, don't you two look good."

"You, on the other hand, look like death on a trescit."  Jason said as he grabbed Billy's bag.  "The government boys been keeping you busy?"

"Like you won't believe."  Billy said with a weak smile.  It was good to be home, he just wish it wasn't under these circumstances.  "Did you get my message?"

"Yes," Tommy said as he got into the driver seat of his 4X4.  "What's up?  Why do you need everyone here?"

"I'll explain it to you guys all together."  He frowned as he picked up his cell phone and dialed the now very familiar number.  He has been dialing it every hour on the hour for the past three days.  Unfortunately, there was still no answer but the machine.  "It's Billy again.  I'm in Angel Grove now.  Cell phone is on.  Call me as soon as you get this."

"Who's that?"  Jason asked with a concern.  He's never seen Billy so agitated.  

Sighing with heavy weariness, Billy shook his head.  "Someone that may be in trouble.  I'll tell you all about it later with the others."

"You all right, Billy?"  Tommy asked as he looked at his friend from the rearview mirror.  "I haven't seen you this tired since…… I've never seen you this tired."

Billy rubbed his face with his hand.  "It's been a rough couple of days."

"Anything we can do?"  Jason asked with concern.

"Funny you should ask that."  Billy smiled genuinely for the first time in days.  "But we'll talk about that later.  Tell me about yourselves.  I haven't heard anything in weeks, living like a monk that I am."

The others laughed.  Jason sat back in his seat and relaxed.  "I'm back in California for good.  Just bought a nice little place in Angel Grove that you are going to kill me over.  Reminds me kind of like a small castle, got a little tower and everything.  I've set up an office in town, bigger than I had intended but it works and I'm finishing up three of my projects and getting ready for a vacation before I get to the proposals sitting on my office now."

"Your clients willing to wait?"

Tommy laughed.  "Oh course they are.  Who won't wait an extra month or two for an original Jason Lee Scott designed house."

Jason laughed easily.  "Oh man, that just sounds awful."

They laughed as Tommy talked about the Dojo and the championship his kids just won.  After a little while, Jason and Tommy realized that somewhere along the way, Billy had fallen asleep in the two-hour drive back to Angel Grove.  

Jason frowned as he gazed at Billy's tired form.  "What do you think is really going on, Tommy?"

"I don't know," Tommy answered as he calmly changed lanes to get away from the tailgater behind him.  "But I don't like the way Billy sounded."

"Me either.  And for him to want us to call Aisha, Tanya and Zack back to Angel Grove, that got me worrying."

Tommy frowned as he coasted along the freeway.  "What's got me really worried is why Billy didn't ask us to call Trini and Kimberly."

"Yeah, there's another mystery to solve."  Jason sat back in his sat.  "Where are those two anyways?  I kind of lost track during my move."

"Trini could be anywhere around the globe right now.  Kimberly is supposed to be in Albany, New York."  Tommy kept his voice neutral as he said her name but Jason picked it up anyways.

"You tried to call her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Nothing but a machine."

"Worried?"

"Yeah."

Jason frowned out the window.  "I called Trini the other day, before Billy called.  Left the voice mail like I always do.  She's usually real good about answering her voice mails but I haven't heard from her yet."  He didn't need to say how disappointed he was not to hear from her.  Tommy knew.

"Worried?"

Nodding his head, Jason looked at his best friend.  "Not until Billy called and didn't ask for Trini as well."

Tommy nodded his understanding.  They both knew that Trini could easily take care of herself but this was serious business.  "You think this has to do with the girls?"

"Maybe," Jason turned in his seat to look at his tired friend again.  "I just don't like this."

Tommy sighed and nodded his head again.  "Me either, bro.  Me either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 20, 2002 – 11:56 a.m.

Los Angeles International Airport

Los Angeles, California

"Agent Hart, this way please."

Kimberly grabbed her overnight bag and followed the darkly dressed man.  Her heels clicked as they made their way through the crowded airport.  She had taken a commercial flight simply because it was easier than having them bring a plane in for her.  Besides, Trini needed it more than she did.  

She had met with the head agent in New York three days before, followed by another meeting with Trini and a couple of conference calls with Interpol agents in Europe.  When Trini and Kim saw the pictures retrieved, they had insisted on a new team of their picking.  This was where Billy came in.  Trini and her had been kept so busy with the details of the upcoming mission that someone else had to call Billy with the news while she and Trini flew down to Washington DC to meet with the big boys in Pentagon.  

Deciding that it would be more efficient to split up, Kimberly took the next flight out of New York and headed for home.  Angel Grove after years away from it was still home in her mind.  It was where her friends and family was.  It was where her heart was.  Trini had taken the ISS private jet back toward Europe to get what she needed out the of the London office before her next stop, Warsaw Poland.  

Kimberly was to get the others, hopefully soon-to-be deputized agents, and take another ISS jet waiting a mile outside of Angel Grove straight to where they are to rendezvous with Trini.  Time was of the essence now.  

"Billy with them yet?"

"Mr. Cranston was picked up by his friends about an hour ago.  I have two agents following them back to Angel Grove now.  Agent Delgado will meet them there and help Mr. Cranston brief your friends."

"James?"  She looked incredulously at the man before her.  "Are you nuts?  You sent James and his superior pain-in-the-butt attitude to talk these people into helping us?  What's the matter with you?"

The agent in charge of getting Kimberly to Angel Grove sighed.  "We didn't have anyone else available."

Kimberly relented as she got into the black unmarked car.  "Everyone is scrambling into position?"

"Yeah," he nodded and closed the door for her.  "We'll try to get there before Agent Delgado piss them off too badly."

Kim looked doubtfully at him but nodded.  "Well, at least Billy's there."

The agent looked amused.  It was well know that the independent computer consultant that Agent Hart and Agent Kwan brought in was a genius even if he did lacked certain social skills.  "Whatever you say, Agent Hart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 20, 2002 – 2:18 p.m.

Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Tommy's eyes narrowed.   "You're telling me that the earthquakes are made by something unnatural underground?"

Agent James Delgado looked pleased the civilians appeared to understand the highly classified military intelligence information.  "Yes, and for some reason the agents in charge have asked that you be involved in this assignment."

"All of us?"  Aisha asked as she played with the drink in her hand.  Adam sat down by her and held her badly shaking hands.  

"Who are the agents in charge?"  Jason asked calmly though judging by who was missing from the roster of the old Power Rangers that are here, he had a pretty good idea who.

"That's classified as of this moment until you have agreed to be deputized into the organization."  Delgado said with his nose tilted in the air.  This bunch did not impress him.  The job did not require new people; he didn't understand why the superiors did not just hand the assignments out to the old agents.  

"What's the organization?"  Tommy asked though he was fast losing his patience with this guy.  So far, he hadn't said anything he didn't already guess.

"That's classified as well."

"No one is joining anything until we get some answers first."  Rocky said as he stood up from his position on the mat.   He was getting thoroughly pissed off.  

"I'm afraid that's not possible."  He was secretly hopeful that they would turn down the job.  This was his chance to move up through the ranks.  

Jason shook his head.  "We're not joining an unknown group, working with unknown people, until someone gives us some answers."

"That is not possible, you are…"

"You are making a hash of this is."  Billy spoke up for the first time since he arrived.  "Let me put it to you this way, I quit if I don't get to talk to someone fast."

The egghead was growing balls, Delgado thought to himself.  "Mr. Cranston, you are a computer consultant for the organization.   You signed an agreement of confidentiality when you agreed to join."

"If you look at the fine print, it always says that I work at my discretion and I only deal with the two agents that brought me in.  So why don't you just shove your attitude up your…."

"Such language, Billy."  Kimberly said with a smile.  "Is that what they've been teaching you at NASA?"

"Kimberly!"  The others all got up as Kim in her fine gray suit walked in with another black suited man.  

Kim!  Tommy's heart did a flip-flop.  She was even more beautiful than he remembered.  The years have matured her beauty.  

Taking in the scene with one glance, she sized up the situation and avoided looking at Tommy too long.  It would hurt too much.  "Agent Delgado, you are dismissed."

"But…"

She turned on him with sharp eyes.  "Dismissed!"  

Outranked, he nodded.  "Yes, Madam."

She waited until Agent Delgado left before turning to her escort agent, Agent Floreze.  "You can go as well, thank you."

"I'm suppose to stay with you until you leave California, madam."  He looked rather apologetic but she understood.  Orders were orders.

"Could you wait outside then?"

"Yes, Madam."

Billy waited long enough for the door of the Dojo to closed before losing his temper.  "KIMBERLY ANN HART!!!  How could you?  I've been calling you for the past three days and all I've gotten is your goddamn machine and a summons from your secretary.  Do you have any idea what's like not to hear from someone who you know is always going out on dangerous assignments?  I thought you were dead in the gutter somewhere!  You couldn't have just picked up the phone and punch in a few numbers?  All I needed was two words.  'I'm fine.'  That's all I needed to keep me from going completely out of my MIND!"

Kimberly stood there completely in control of herself as she listened to him rant and rave.  "Are you done?"

"Not by a long shot!"  Billy said through clinched teeth.

She raised an eyebrow at him.  "From what I've been hearing, you've been pretty busy yourself."  She set the laptop computer she had been carrying in the side table before turning to her enraged friend.  "Look Billy, you're not the only one getting the blunt end of this assignment.  I've been at the Pentagon for three days and I don't really need you to be telling me just how tense this situation is.  I haven't slept in more than thirty hours and we're not even going to get into how Trini is doing.  She's spent the last three days jetting from Scotland, to New York, to Washington DC, back to New York and is now somewhere over the Atlantic again headed back to the British Isle before taking yet another plane to Warsaw Poland.  And you know how she gets when she flies; she hasn't slept in three days.  If you think you've had it bad, wait until you see her!  Things are capricious and we've barely had time to eat much less sleep or call because our friends are worried.  We've had to work out logistics and other problems.  And why the hell do you think you're here now?"

Tommy took a deep breath and tried desperately to put thing together in his mind.  "Just why are we here?"

Kim looked at him, truly looked at him, for the first time since she walked in.  He looked good enough to eat.  "You guys know about the earthquakes that's been leveling central Europe?"

"Yeah," Billy looked at her with questioning eyes now.  "I've seen the satellite photos.  What happened?"

"You know about it being unnatural?"

"Yeah, the director and I have been talking about it extensively."

"I'll bet."  Kim sat down on the mat and tucked her legs under her and motioned for the others to sit.  "Three days ago a joint effort by British Interpol agents and US marines went in search of the earthquake device.  Thirty-six men and women armed with the most sensitive and sophisticated equipment Britain and the US has to offer went in for a recon.  At approximately 9:43 p.m. Berlin time on the 17th, the entire team was taken out in less time than it takes for me to brush my teeth."

There was silence.  Rocky looked horrified as he asked, "Taken out?  As in…."

"Killed."  Kimberly got up to get her laptop.  "There was only one man that got as far as the outer caverns where he fell into a coma due to severe wounds and massive blood loss.  He died this morning at 9:54 a.m. Berlin time.  The video cam we got off of him was the reason I wanted this team put together.  Looks like it may be a gift leftover from our _friends_ during our trek with Zordan."

"What?"  Billy was up a flash as Kimberly turned on the computer and showed them the e-mailed photos from the downed man's video cam.  She's seen it enough times to not be shocked by it anymore, though she lost her lunch to it two days before.  

"See these tentacles here?  Look familiar to anyone?"  Kim sat back and allowed the others to look as she quietly studied Tommy from behind.  He had not changed much in the past ten years.  Every bit as handsome as when she'd last seen him, his matured looks took her breath away.  She knew this was not the time to be having these feelings, not when so much is at stake.  

"Oh man, that's nasty."  Adam said as he moved back from the screen.  

Katherine looked slightly ill as she studied the screen with its green lines that covered and choked the life out of military personnel.  She could not imagine a worse way to go out.  

Tanya looked away from a particular gruesome picture with a man's head nowhere near his body.  Not even in her year as Power Ranger did she see anything so horrible.

Aisha looked as if she was ready to faint as another picture popped up on the screen.  Adam pulled her away from the computer and hoping to protect her from any more nightmarish pictures.  

            Zack shook his head and avoided the scene as more pictures came through.

In the end, only Tommy, Jason, and Billy watched all the evidence, frame by frame.  None of them knew what to say except that it did appear to be the work of two of their most notorious enemies, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.  Mutates of some sort, there was no doubt.  How it could have survived this long was beyond their comprehension.  All they knew is that this was Power Ranger business.  

"Agent Hart!"  Agent Floreze came through the door with a cell phone in hand.  "Agent Kwan for you."

Kimberly grabbed the phone while the others looked on.  "Trini, I'm going to hook you up to the speaker on my LT.  Hold on a second."  She linked the two together and sat back.  "Okay, you're on the air."

"Kim?"  Trini's voice came through though there was lots of interference from the back.

"Yeah, where are you?  You sound like you're in the middle of traffic."

"I'm still on the jet, hundred mile off the coast of Wales.  I should be arriving in London within the hour."  Trini's voice shook as she spoke which had all the former rangers looking worried.  "Kim, is everyone there?"

"Minus you, yes."

They could almost see her smile.  Sweet Trini.  Sweet, calm, ever reliable Trini.  "Good, what do you say guys?  I could really use you all right about now."

Jason wished to hell she were right there with them.  It's been too long since he's heard from her.  Even longer since he's seen her.  "What do you think?"

Trini's twinkling laugher came through the air, bringing a smile to the former gold ranger's face.  "I never doubted you Jason.  But I wasn't sure if everyone would be willing to drop his or her lives and help out on this one.  I know you've all moved on and it's not your job to protect the world, _you_ didn't sign up for this.  But…"

"Trini,"  Tommy's voice cut through, his voice was soft but firm.  "You don't have to ask. You never have to ask.  You know we'd be there."

"Thanks, Tommy."  There was a pause as Trini tried to figure things out.

"Something wrong?  Trini?"  Kim's eyes gazed at the blank screen as if she could actually see her friend.  They've known each other too long and too well.  Relied on each other many times to watch each other's backs.  She knew when there was something wrong.  

"Kim, you sitting?"

"No."

"Sit down."

"Trini?"

"Sit down, Kimberly."

Kimberly sat on the ground.  "Okay, what is it?"

            There was a longer pause.  "They sent me some digital photos of the Interpol agent that made it back.  The stuff they're having me examine is alien to them and….. and they wanted me to be prepared.  The guy died horribly."

"Trini?  What aren't you telling me?" Kim's brows wrinkled with concern.  It wasn't like Trini to beat around the bush.  "What did they send you?"

"Pictures of the officer, Kim."  There was a pause as if she was trying to search for a way to say it.  "It's Charlie."

Kimberly blinked.  "Charlie?"

"Yeah."  There was much regret in Trini's voice.

She didn't comprehend.  "Charlie who?"

There was a sigh.  "Charles O'Connor, Kim.  It's Charlie."

Kimberly's mind refused to wrap itself around the truth.  "Charlie?  M…..My Charlie?"

"I'm so sorry, Kim."

She looked at the screen blankly.  "I don't understand."

"Kim, they drafted him back into Interpol for this mission because of his expertise in demolition."

"But…"  She didn't understand.  She didn't know what was going on.  Why would Charles O'Connor, her mentor, be on a mission like this?  It was suppose to be profile military.  "I….how…."

"Kim, take a deep breath."

"Trini…."

"It's okay.  He didn't feel anything in the end."

She looked so lost.  Tommy didn't know who this guy was but he obviously meant something to Kimberly.  Though he was jealous of the unknown man, he could not sit there and see her in so much pain.  "Kimberly," he reached out to her and she instinctively went into his arms.  "It's okay."

"Kim…."  The others all gathered around except Jason.

Jason stared at the blank screen picturing Trini on the other side of the phone line, a frown on her face in concern for her friend.  She was like that, worried about everyone else but herself.  His selfless Trini.  "You all right Trini?"

"Jason?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Take care of Kim, will you?  Charlie meant a lot to her."

"Who was he?"

"Her mentor.  He brought her into the organization.  He was like a second father to her."

"And you?"  He dreaded the answer.

"I was brought in by Kim."

He smiled.  "No, I meant how you do feel about him?"

"I didn't seem him much.  He was always jetting off to some place or other."

Nodding with relief, he turned to watch Tommy with his arms around Kimberly, whispering soothing words to her.  "Tommy still loves her."

There was sighing on the other line.  "I kind of guessed."

"How are you feeling?"  Knowing Trini as well as he did, he could only guess that if what Kimberly said was true, Trini probably hadn't slept in more the sixty hours.  

"I'm fine."

"Trini?"  

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep before you land, okay?"

"I can't sleep on planes."

"Try anyways."

"Okay."

There was a pause before Jason asked,  "Are you going to be with us?"

"Yeah, I have to go into London for equipment, then I'll catch the next jet out to Warsaw.  You guys need to get going if we're going to meet on time."

"We'll be there.  And Trini?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated.  "I missed you."

There was a pause as Jason held his breath in anticipation.  "I missed you too, Jason.  Take care and I'll see you in a few hours."  He savored the words and held them close to his heart.  

"You too." 


	4. Together Again

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three – Together Again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 20, 2002 – 11:56 p.m. London Time

ISS London Headquarters – Director's Office

London, England

"Dr. Kwan, good to see you again.  Wish it could be under better circumstances."  Director Jonathon Emmerman was a good man.  He liked his job and did it well.  He also liked the young woman before him who appeared ready for a twenty-four hour nap.  

"Thank you, Director Emmerman.  Were you able to get the equipment I requested for?"  Trini took a seat and let her aching bones rest of the moment.  She did try to sleep, just as she had told Jason.  But the pictures haunted her.  She could not imagine what must have gone through those soldiers' minds as they were attacked.  

"We got most of what you requested but not all of it.  Some will have to be brought in from our Brazil office.  It could be here as soon as tomorrow morning or as late as the afternoon."

"That's fine."  She looked at the file he handed her.  Compound analysis was incomplete.  She'll have to redo them when she gets to it.  Typical!  "I don't understand why I was called in.  You have plenty of scientists that…"

"With all due respect to our science team," the director said as he handed the woman a small bowl of raspberries.  She looked ready to faint she was so pale.  "But none of them are Nobel Prize winners like yourself."

She nodded her thanks for the berries.  Food held little interest for her in the past three days but she knew she had to eat.  "I just got lucky, that's all.  Someone else could have easily come along and found the cure."

"From what I've read, you went into battle against the entire United Nation's judicial committee to petition for the chance to research.  The money was nothing compared to the risk you were taking.  You could have easily lost your life.  I think it took more than luck.  It took guts and plenty of determination as well as brilliance."

She smiled.  "No, I was young and stupid, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"And the world thanks you for it."  His brows came together in a frown.  "When was the last time you slept, Dr. Kwan?"

"I don't remember anymore."  She shook her head and almost laughed.  "It's been a really hectic three days."

"I can imagine.  The jet is being loaded and refueled now.  It'll be another hour or two before you need to take off again.  Would you like to lay down for a little while?"  She was so pale under the light that he was truly afraid she would take ill.

"No, thank you.  If I lay down now, I'll just have nightmares."  And that was to be avoided at all cost.

He nodded with understanding.  "You saw the pictures too?"

"Yeah, they debriefed me in New York before sending me to Pentagon for the strategy session."

"I see, I'm sorry you had to look at them."

"Not half as sorry as I am."  She shook her head and picked up the raspberries.  "I'll be in the lab if you need me.  And thanks for the raspberries.  Tell me when the plane is ready."

"Take care of yourself, Doctor.  I hate to lose one of my best agents."

Trini smiled gratefully.  "Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 12: 34 a.m. Sydney Time

ISS Private Jet

Somewhere over the Pacific

Kimberly sat with her back to the rest of the team and her eyes staring out into the nothingness.  She lost her tears; her sorrow was buried deep in her heart where she would look at it at a later time.  Now there were no more questions from the others.  She had explained her life, her past, Trini's involvement, and her role in all this.  Her soul was heavy and she needed something she couldn't name.

            Tommy watched her from his seat.  She had answered all their questions in a monotone that spoke of her pain.  Watching her now, he didn't know if he should approach her, offer the comfort she needed.  Jason had explained who Charlie was, but it didn't help the stab of jealousy he felt.  Not that it was important.  What was important was Kimberly state of being, she was hurting and he wanted to help.  If not as the man that loved her, then at least as her friend.

"Agent Hart!"  The man came out of the cockpit.  "The director on the line for you."

Nodding her thanks, she picked up the phone next to her.  "Kimberly Hart."

"Agent Hart."  Director Emmerman's voice sounded just a little too cheery for her.  "I wanted to inform you that Dr. Kwan arrived in London about an hour ago."

"How is she?"

"She looks exhausted but is unable to get any rest."

Kimberly sighed; it was as she expected.  "Could you make sure she sleeps?  I know she's been having nightmares since New York but she needs to rest."

"I know, I tired but she's back in the laboratories again.  She'll be on her way to Warsaw in another hour.  The plane is loaded, all the jet needs now is fuel."

"We're probably somewhere over Australia now.  Should be there in another six hours."

"Keep me posted."

"I will sir."

"And you should get some rest as well, Agent Hart.  You sound tired."

"I guess I am."

There was a brief pause.  "I'm sorry about Charlie."

"Me too."  She felt her throat contract.  

"He was a good agent."

"Yes he was."

"Anyways…get some rest."

"Thank you sir."

Billy looked up from his book when as she hung up the phone.  "Everything all right, Kimberly?"

"Trini arrived in London an hour ago, safe and sound."

Jason frowned.  "Is she sleeping?"

"No," Kim shook her head.  "Trini doesn't sleep on planes.  And ever since the debriefing in New York, she's been having nightmares.  The director said that she went straight back into the labs the minute she hit London."

"She needs to rest."  Jason said as he stood up.  "Isn't there anything they can give her?"

"She can't take anything right now."  Kimberly explained.  "Trini is physically exhausted but her mind won't let her rest.  And when she sleeps, she is awakened by nightmares."

Katherine shook her head.  "Poor Trini.  She needs to rest but can't."

Tanya shook her head.  "I don't know what I'd do if I were her.  What does your bosses say about her state of mind right now."

"Not much.  Just that she's tired but doesn't sleep."  Kim took out a file from her briefcase.  "Trini's work is important, especially given the way Charlie died.  The science people are going to be all over her soon and then she won't have time to sleep at all."

"What about you Kim?"  Adam asked with concern.  He could tell by the way her eyes shifted every once in a while that her body was becoming run down as well.  Tommy may be too nervous around her to say anything but he didn't have that problem.  "You haven't slept in a while either.  Shouldn't you be taking this opportunity to get some rest yourself?"

Aisha sat down slowly next to Kim.  "You need to get your shut-eye while you can.  From everything you've said, your unit is intense.  Can't have you falling asleep on the job now, can we?"

"I'd sleep if I could."  Kimberly said with a sigh.  "But Trini isn't the only one having nightmares these days."

"Oh man," Aisha looked sympathetic and offered a shoulder to lean on.  "Come on, we're all here for you.  Don't you worry, nothing is going to get to you while we're around."

"Hey, Kimberly?"  Rocky asked suddenly as he chewed on an apple.  The only one with any appetite at all, Rocky had pretty much cleaned out the mini-frig on the plane.  "Mind if I ask you something?'

"Shoot."

"How did you explain to your superiors about us?"

Kimberly was silent for a moment.  "I didn't tell them about our prior activities if that's what you're asking.  Actually, Trini convince to go along with it without having to give anything away."

While the other's appeared surprised, Jason merely nodded his head.  They could not imagine sweet, mild-mannered Trini arguing with anyone, much less the people of Pentagon.  

"What did she do?"

Kim grinned suddenly with amusement.  "She threatened to walk."  Eight blank faces and one amused one stared back at her.

Jason helped her along.  "I believe it has something to do with the Nobel Prize hinging somewhere on her wall."

The others laughed as it clicked in their minds.  Many had somehow forgotten that Trini was a Nobel Prize winner.  To them, she will forever be Trini Kwan, the shy girl in high school that the boys loved to watch but not get too close.  The one that had so many friends and everyone loved.  

Billy sat with his back to the window and studied his friends.  He was the only one of the group that knew of Kim and Trini's recent activities.  It was obvious by the looks he had received from Tommy and Jason that they felt he should have told them.  But he gave his word; Trini had trusted him enough to ask for his help during one of her more dangerous missions. Hand to hand, there was no one better than Trini and her years of studying martial arts.  But when it came to high tech crimes, she needed a little extra help from the outside.  Billy had been flattered that she had asked.  And he understood secrecy.   He had nothing to feel guilt about.  Nothing at all.

Jason watched Billy out of the corner of his eyes.  He knew that Billy did it to keep his word to Trini, his Trini.  But it still hurt that his friend did not tell him everything.  Billy and Tommy knew how he felt about Trini.  They were the only ones he's ever talk to about his affections.  They had understood.  Yet Billy still kept the secret even knowing how he would have wanted to know that Trini was putting herself in danger again and again.  Just like….. Jason sighed.  Just like the containment incident.  There was nothing more to be said.  Billy did the right thing.

Tommy sat there watching Kimberly again as she talked softly with Aisha, Kat, and Tanya, catching up after years away.  She was so very beautiful.  So vulnerably beautiful.  He had a hard time picturing her as a harden espionage agent.  But then again, if he couldn't, no one else could, which would inevitably make her the perfect agent.  So that's why she's been away for so long.  She's been working on saving the world.  So like the rest of this motley gang.  Once a Power Ranger, always a Power Ranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 5:19 p.m. Berlin Time

Warsaw International Airport

Warsaw Poland

Another quake rocked the city and the gang tried to keep their footing as they made their way off the jet.  Heavy wind turbulence had sent them off course an hour.  Arriving two hours late, they were eager to get off the plane and onto solid ground.  Too bad the ground wasn't too solid.  

"Wow," Rocky grabbed Aisha then the railing as the tremors continued for a little longer.  

"Thanks."  Aisha said as she grabbed the railing as well.  If Rocky hadn't caught her in time, she would have tumbled off the walkway.  "That was bad."

"Not as bad as it is South of here."  Billy explained.  "It gets up to 7.3 in the center."

"What would you say this is?"  Kat asked, quietly admiring Billy for his calmness.  

"4.5 maybe."

"Man," Adam looked at the cracked walls of the airport.  "If this is what 4.5 can do to the place, I hate to see what the center areas look like."

"Most of these buildings aren't made to withstand earthquakes."  Billy said as they grabbed their bags.  "Remember, there are no fault lines here.  No one expected anything to move."

            The ride into town and to the ISS headquarters was a quiet one as everyone stared out the window at the devastated country.  If something doesn't happen fast, Poland won't be left on the map.  

"Kimmy," a tall man with a full beard met them at the gates with a genuine smile.  "Welcome, wish this was under better circumstances."

"Me too, Eddie."  Kimberly grabbed his hand and gave a good squeeze to her old partner before Glen and Trini.  "These are my friends.  Tommy, Jason, Kat, Tanya, Zack, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Billy is our computer expert."

"Nice to meet you all.  The Doc arrived several hours ago."  The look in Edward Van Burean's eyes didn't bode well.

Kim sighed, closed her eyes and prayed for some miracle even knowing that it wasn't going to happen.  "Tell me she's sleeping."

He shook his head quickly.  "You wish.  She had the portable containment unit set up and ready in two hours.  She's in there now."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"Nope, she asked to be informed the minute you get here."

The others exchanged looks of exasperation.  They had all heard how Trini had sounded.  For her to be still standing was a miracle much less working already.  "Let's go, Eddie.  She's going to work herself into an early grave."

Edward smiled easily.  "I could try to tie her down if I didn't think she'd kick my ass."

Kimberly smiled.  "It's still worth a try."

"You first."

"Coward!"

"You better believe it.  Especially where Trini's concerned."  Eddie helped Kimberly with her bags when he noticed how exhausted she looked.  "Speaking of which, when did you last sleep?"

"Don't ask."

"Kimmy!  What would Charlie say if he was still around?"

"Don't go there."  She glared at him.

"You've got take care of yourself."  He ignored the look he was getting from the man with the ponytail, Tommy he believed was the guy's name.

"Tell you what," Kimberly said with a smile.  "I'll sleep when Trini sleeps."

Edward groaned.  "I might as well buy you another cup of coffee now."  He shook his head and resigned to the fact that two of the most talented agents in the field are going to drop dead in the next day or two from exhaustion.  He better prepared the others now.  "I have your quarters set up as usual."

"Thanks.  Everything else ready?"

"Yeah, your friends are all in the same area.  We just need….."

            "Shit!  Look out!"  The screaming and yelling from the back area had them running.  

People were yelling and dodging falling crates and breaking glasses as the group arrived and came to a screeching halt at the perimeters.  They could not get in there without causing more problems for those that are trying to restore order as quickly as possible.  Yet, amidst the chaos, the transparent portable containment unit laboratory stood like an island of sanity among the mess, with Trini calmly measuring another tube of something blue and bright into a beaker.  She appeared to be completely oblivious of the happenings around her.  All that matters were the chemicals in front of her and the specimens in beakers and culture plates beside her.

Edward waited until everything calm again before approaching the containment unit.  "Hey Doc!"  he called through the thick plastic shielding.  "Kimmy and company are here."

Trini looked through the containment suit's facemask, through the thick plastic covers of the containment unit and beyond Edward's shoulders.  Her friends stood here waiting for her.  She nodded her head and placed the beakers down slowly, not wanting to jar anything.  She stepped into the clean up area between the main shielding and second shielding and carefully rinsed the containment suit off before stepping through to the main entrance area.  Three scientists rushed up to help her out of the ugly yellow suit that incased her from head to toe.  "Thanks guys.  Make sure that who ever goes in next is covered up and logs everything."

"Yes Doctor."

Taking a deep breath, she walked slowly toward the others with a genuine smile on her face.  She was so glad they were here now, she needed them more than she could ever express in words.  Moving into Kimberly's hug gratefully, she sighed her relief.  "You guys took your sweet time getting here."

"Yeah right!  We moved like the wind trying to beat you here."  Tommy laughed as he hugged her as well.  

"Trini," Billy held her a moment longer than necessary.  "You look like hell."

"Thanks Billy," she made a face.  "You certainly haven't lost any of your charms."

Rocky and Adam gave her a quick hug and a worried look over the dark circles under her eyes and how pale she looked to them.  Kat and Tanya smiled and shook hands with her.  They haven't known her as long or as well as the others but they mean to change that in the near future, especially if it looks as if they were going to save the world together.  Aisha cried over how wonderful it was to see her and hugged her tight enough to choked the breath out of Trini.  

Zack won't let her go as he held her for one very frightened moment, then yelled at her.  "Don't you ever keep secrets from us again!"

She smiled in reaction.  Good old Zack got right to the heart of it.

Jason hesitated but held out his arms and Trini fell into them gratefully.  He buried his face into her hair.  She smelled so good, like violets and…… plastic?  He glanced over at the containment suit she wore only minutes before and smiled in reaction.  "How are you doing?"

"I'm so scared."  She whispered back.  "I don't know what I'm dealing with right now."

"We'll get through it.  Like we always do.  Together."  Jason said before giving her one last squeeze and reluctantly let go.

"How was the flight, guys?"  Trini asked casually, not quite sure what to do now that they really were here.

"Horrible," Tommy said and turned to Billy.  "Hey Billy, why don't you show Trini some of that seismographic stuff you were showing us."

Billy nodded and pointed to a nearby worktable.  "Trini, shall we?"

She nodded her head.  "Why don't you guys get settled in while Billy show me the stuff?  Call us for dinner, okay?"

The others nodded and took off with Kimberly while Billy and Trini moved to get working.  "How are you really?"  Billy asked when they moved away from the others.

"I could use about sixty hours of sleep right about now."  Trini answered as they set up Billy laptop.  "How did the others handle the truth?"

"Not too bad.  Jason and Tommy looked like they wanted to kill me for a while but Jason calmed down.  Tommy on the others, still looks like he wants to do me bodily harm.  It's going to take him a while to get over this thing."

"But he will get over it.  Things are rough right now.  Everything is being done blind."

"You are doing great, Trini.  No one can do more than you."

She snorted in reaction.  "Billy, I'm running around talking to people about solutions that are only theories, getting equipment I'm not even sure will do any good, and I'm keeping secrets from my superiors.  You tell me how good I'm doing?"

            "Trini," he looked at the tired woman he knew to be a wonderfully caring person.  "You do what you have to and hope that it works.  And if it doesn't, it's not your fault.  No one can do more."

She nodded and sighed with bone-weariness.  "Thanks. It's good that we're all together again.  Now show me what you've got."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 8:45 p.m. London Time

ISS Headquarters – Director's Office

London, England

Emmerman looked at the photos again.  They were good agents and didn't deserve to die in that fashion.  It was horrible.  He didn't even know what it was that killed them but he had a hunch.  Agent Hart and Dr. Kwan said they didn't know what it was, but they knew more than they were letting on.  These new people that they insisted on bring in, their friends, he knew nothing about them.  As much as he trusted their judgments, it was time to get some answers.  

Picking up the phone, "Get me the New York office."  He wondered how much was being told and how much was not.  

Kimberly Ann Hart has been with the origination for five years now.  She had given up what could have been a very lucrative career as a spokes person from the Olympic team to work with them.  Certainly she had been high profile but she knew how to hide like a pro, as if she's done it her whole life.  Background check revealed nothing, but now he wondered.  

Dr. Trini Kwan was another mystery, Nobel Prize winner at the age of 24 and official Ph.D. carrier.  Brilliant by any standards, she could have any position in any level within the scientific community at anytime she wanted.  Yet she had chosen to give it all up.  She went into hiding following the height of her work.  Then resurfaced with more than her share of adventures.  Recruited in reluctantly, she's done great work for the organization.  Her life was read like an open book, everyone knew everything about her through newspapers, magazines, and books.  Yet now he wondered if anyone really knew her at all.

"Rickard?  It's Jonathon at the London office."

"Emmerman?  What can I do for you?"

"Get me everything you can about these people Hart and Kwan just brought in."

"They're on the way but I have to tell, I didn't exactly get much time to put them together.  We're still going into them right now.  But so far, they've all lived like boy scouts and girl scouts.  No red flags."

"Anything off the record you can tell me?" 

"Nothing, I didn't even get to meet with these people.  You know Billy Cranston, brilliant, works for NASA.  Jason Scott, up and coming architect in Chicago that just relocated to his hometown.  He went to the Switzerland Peace Conference with Dr. Kwan when they were teens.  Thomas Oliver, two-time race car champion and national karate champion, owns a dojo.  Rocky Desantos and Adam Park, both of them police officers on the Angel Grove Police Force, active in the community, never been in trouble.  They were part of the Clean Community Project back in the Academy.  Zachary Taylor, dancer with The Alvin Harley Dance Company and former Peace Conference participant.  Katherine Hillard, elementary school teacher.  Tanya Sloan works with Peace Corp and Habitat for Humanity.  Aisha Campbell is a legal aid out of Boston for abuse children.  Like I said, these people live like scouts.  The only real thing they have in common is the fact that they lived in Angel Grove and went to Angel Grove High as one point or another."

"Okay, thanks."

"Like I said, as far as these people are concerned, clean as whistles.  Why, you pick anything up?"

"Nothing, that's the problem.  Everyone has something to hide."

"Well, according to these files, they've got nothing to hide."  There was a brief pause on the other line.

"What is it, Rich?"

"I'm not sure how much of this to tell you."

"Spill it, no time for games right now."

"Yeah, I kind of figured."  There was a small pause.  "My guys at the Pentagon came though with a rumor from high up."  Something shifted on the other line.  "Looks like China and Russia are thinking about nukes."

"What?"  

"You heard me."

"Damn communist countries!"  Emmerman shifted the phone to the other ear.  "Can you get a confirmation?"

"Nothing so far."

"Damn it, we need to get this settled.  Thes last thing we need is a real-live version of _Dr. Strangelove_."

There was a wary sigh.  "Don't I know it."  


	5. Plans and Bedtimes

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four – Plans and Bedtimes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2001 – 7:19 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"As you can see, we don't have a lot."  The Agent in charge of this office was Peter Fitz Patrick.  He was nervous and glad that there were main agents coming in to take over this mission.  He didn't want to deal with it anymore.  It was too disturbing by half.  "Everything is at your disposal, Agent Hart, Ag…..Doctor Kwan.  Anything you need, just give a holler."

Kimberly nodded while Trini looked rather disturbed.  "We don't take over your territory, Agent Fitz Patrick."  Trini said gently with a smile.  She was tired and beat.  All she wanted was some rest without having those god-awful nightmares.  "We're just visiting agents.  This is your base of operations."

"Please, Peter will do.  And you're charge of this mission, which puts me under you.  Don't worry about stepping on any toes here, we're just glad someone who knows what they're doing is here."  He got up and made for the door.  "I'll leave you all to talk.  Anything you need before I leave?"

"Food would be nice," Rocky asked with a grin.  He was hungry yet again.  No surprise to anyone else.

Peter grinned.  "Sorry, I forgot.  I'll get someone to bring something as soon as possible."

He door closed behind him and the others sat in silence.  

Tommy was the first to speak.  "Well, I now know as much as these guys do.  Which is absolutely nothing!"

Billy nodded his agreement.  "We don't have enough information to formulate anything.  Rita's monsters tend to run from one end of the spectrum to the others.  We are looking at just about anything here."

"Can we get a video camera in there?"  Tanya asked as she studied one of the lesser gruesome pictures.

"Not without risking someone."  Trini muttered.  "And I'm not willing to sacrifice another life."

"But we need more."  Adam argued and was ready to kick himself for what he was thinking.  "I'll go."

"NO!"  Trini, Kimberly, and Aisha shouted at the same time.

"No one is going anywhere."  Jason said as he stood up to look at the pictures more carefully.  It still turned his stomach to see them but he needed to know as much as possible about whatever it is that they are dealing with.  "At least not until we can do it safely."

"How about a rover?"  Billy suggested.  

"Talk to me, Billy." Trini said as she leaned over the table.  She loved Billy's ideas, which was part of the reason she wanted him on her team in the first place.  "What are you thinking?"

"NASA used land rovers on Mars.  Why can't we use it here?"  He got up and turned on his computer.  "I'm pretty sure NASA has the prototypes sitting around somewhere."

Trini nodded her mind going now.  Her body may be tired but there was nothing wrong with her thought process.  "Digital feedback cameras on top with remote.  We get instant pictures and mobility without risk of human life."

"Right, here's the other good news."  Billy said as he typed his access code in and fed his cell phone in for connection.  "Substation stuff I've working on has a rover with arms.  We can get specimens as well."

"I'll need an uncontaminated one for the analyzer."  Trini nodded gleefully.  "Think NASA will be willing to relinquish it?"

"Won't hurt to ask your bosses to request it."  

"Kimmy?"  Trini looked at her.

Kimberly was smiling as she pulled her cell phone out of her brief case.  "I'm all over it."  It was good to have the team back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 April 21, 2002 – 4:57 p.m. EST

Pentagon – General Hammond's Office

Washington D.C.

Director Joel Sherman looked ready to explode as he stood up.  "I am not giving up NASA's land rovers!"

"You have to."  General Hammond yelled as he too stood up.  "We are talking about six countries on the verge of collapsing thanks to something underground that just killed 36 of the best military men we have."

"I'm sorry for the lost, take whatever else you want but the land rovers stay!"

"They go!"

"They stay!"

"GO!"

"STAY!"

"Gentlemen!"  Director Richard Ballard of the New York ISS headquarters sat calmly as the two men shouted at the top of their lungs at each other.  "This is getting us nowhere."

"I'm not relinquishing the rovers."  Joel said calmer now.

"And I'm going tell you again, this isn't your call."  Hammond said as he eyed the red phone on his desk.  "One phone to the President and that rover is mine."

"You won't dare!"

"Watch me."

"Guys, guys!"  Richard wondered how long they were going to be at this.  He had already radioed the plane in route from Brazil to head this way for the rover.  "We can't wait much longer.  The quakes aren't getting any better and we don't have a lot of choices.  ISS is willing to build NASA another rover once this is over."

"You can't!"  Joel turned on the calm agent.  "Only Billy Cranston's got the blueprints for them and he's not giving them up."

"What if I can guarantee that he does?"

Joel looked startled.  "How?"

Richard pointed to the phone on the general's desk.  "May I?"

"Be my guest if it's going to help this along any faster."

Richard sat down on the edge of the desk and punched in a number.  "Hey, Will.  Patch me to Agent Hart's cell phone in Warsaw…….Agent Hart, it's Richard from New York…… How is everyone?……Good.  Is Mr. Cranston there?…….. Mr. Cranston, I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Hello?"  Billy's voice came through slightly distorted.

"Hi Billy.  Listen, I have General Hammond of the Pentagon and Director Sherman of NASA here with me.  We're having a little dispute over the rover issue."

"What issue?"  Billy sounded slightly befuddled.  

"Whether or not NASA is willing to relinquish it for our use since it is a prototype."

"Oh for the love of god!  What the hell is wrong with you Joel?"

Sherman appeared a little taken aback.  "I'm just trying to look after the interest of….."

"People are dying here Joel!  The last thing I care about is whether or not some idiot gets to go visit Mars any time soon."

Richard looked amused by this but kept his game face.  "Mr. Cranston, we were hoping you could help us."

"What?"  Billy sounded irritated.

"The director is willing to relinquish hold of the rover if you are willing to make the blueprints available to them for a second proto."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you can have the damn blueprints.  Now get that rover here!"

"Thank you, Mr. Cranston.  You'll have it in the next twenty-four hours."

"Whatever!"  the harsh clicked of the phone told them just how angry the usually mild mannered computer genius was.  

Hammond looked extraordinary happy.  "Well, that went well!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 9:08 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"Of all the stupid….."  Billy muttered as his hand flew across the laptop.

            Trini sat at the table while Jason tried to coax her into putting more food into her stomach if she was not going to sleep.  Trini has been up for almost seventy hours now with very little food and enough caffeine to put down an elephant.  Jason refused to watch her work herself into a grave.

Tanya was writing letters to her parent and friends – just in case.  The fear was there though no one would admit it.  There was always a chance that none of them would live through any of this.  

Aisha and Adam sat by themselves talking quietly.  Whatever was going on between them was coming to a head.  He held her hand and watched her with concern eyes.  She seemed sad, lost.

Rocky watched his two best friends with still eyes and abated breath.  It was the first time in almost a year he's seen Aisha.  And perhaps the first time he's seen her with Adam.  They looked comfortably content together.  Something stirred in his heart that he wasn't sure should be there.  Anger?  Regret?  Jealousy?  Did he even have a right to feel any of those things?  He's never said a word to anyone, not even Adam.  What the hell gave the right to feel anything about this?

Katherine sat by Billy, trying to follow what he was doing with her eyes but was quickly making herself dizzy.  Billy was communicating with his buddies at NASA trying to find more than one way of doing this.  He was worried that even with the rover, there wasn't going to be enough to find what they need.  Katherine was just concern about Billy for it appeared that he was not sleeping any better than Kimberly and Trini.  

Zack was eating enough for four men.  His appetite seemed to have come back now that they have a plan.  Nothing like a little organization to dispel fear.

Kimberly stared out the window while Tommy watched her from across the room.

"Go talk to her," Zack said around a mouthful of rice.  

"I can't."  Tommy muttered back as he took a sip of the water on the table.  

"Sure you can."

"No I can't.  Can't go there right now."

"Tommy, bro," Zack said with a hand at Tommy's arm.  "She needs you."

Tommy looked at him.  Zack could not have said anything more than that to convince him to go to her.  

Kimberly stared out at nothing.  The building had less damage than the surrounding areas.  ISS knew to put in all the safe guards, no matter where they decided to put their offices.  It was night and she didn't feel even a bit tired though by rights, she should be dropping now.  

"How are you holding up?"

The voice had her gasping for breath.  His tone was velvety soft, so warm on this cold night.  She missed him so much.  Over the years, she's thought more than once to go back, to visit, to see him.  But somehow, she's always talked herself out of it.  She couldn't risk it, not her heart and certainly not his life.  But she missed him terribly.  

"I'm okay."

"You should sleep."

"Can't seem to."

He watched her with concern eyes.  She looked so beautifully pale in the light.  Her light brown hair curled just under her chin.  She was so small, so delicate.  He wanted to wrap her up in his warmth and protect her like he use to.  But standing here, in this day and time, he knew that he couldn't.  She wasn't the same Kimberly that left him.  But she was Kimberly, his Kim.  He could not let that go.

"Maybe you should…."

"Trini!"  

They both turned just in time to see Jason catch Trini as she stumbled.  

It was obvious that Trini Kwan had been on her way back to the laboratory even though they all know that she would be better served with more than a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.  The lightheadedness must have caught her off guard.  Jason was not a happy man as he muttered questioned and comments to her too quietly for the others to hear.  She shook her head several times but Jason was not giving up so easily this time around.  She pushed away from him only to stumble again.

Shaking his head, Jason grabbed her by the elbow.  "That's it!"

"Jason, what are you doing?"

He didn't bother to answer her as he swung her up into his arm and headed for the door.  "If anyone needs Trini, tell them that she's sleeping.  And don't let anyone bother her for the next ten to twelve hours."

The others nodded while Trini looked shocked beyond belief.  "Jason!"

They disappeared beyond the door, as it slammed shut.

"Well!"  Katherine grinned.  "That's one way to get a girl in bed."

The others laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 9:31 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Jason kicked the door inward and hoped that he won't bounce back, it didn't.    Trini was too light for her height, that was what he noticed when he first picked her up.  She was too goddamn skinny.  What happened to all the muscles she had when they were in high school?  Didn't she continue her martial arts?

"Put me down," Trini said squirming in his arms.

"Whatever you say," he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and went back to close the door.

"That has got to be the most immature, irresponsible……….. WHAT are you doing?"

Jason looked up from the dresser drawer he had opened.  "I'm looking for your nightgown."

"Why?"  Her eyes were wide on her face.  

"Cause you are going to get undressed and go to bed."  He continued to go through her clothes.  "Where is it?"

"I don't own a nightgown."  She said rather irritated.  Great, she finally gets him into her bedroom and all he wants to do is make sure she goes to sleep.  So much for fantasies!

"Then what do you wear to bed?"  Going to the closet to see if there was anything there.

"Nothing at all."  She said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jason's eyes crossed at that mental image.  He shook his head and took a deep breath.  "Well, you'll have to wear something tonight cause I'm staying here."

She blinked.  "Excuse me?"

"I said that I'm staying.   You're going to get some sleep tonight if I have to strap you down to that bed to do so."  He remembered packing a set of pajamas in his own bags.   "I'll be right back."

Trini didn't even get chance to respond as he walked out the door, leaving it wide open.  She felt like she was in the twilight zone.  Everything was all confused and muddy, and she wasn't too sure of anything anymore.  She was still there when he walked back in with his duffle bag in one hand and shut the door with his heel.  Locking it, he turned to look at her. 

"What's the matter?"

She blinked again.  "Nothing." 

He nodded and searched through the bag.  He found a set of pajamas in pale blue and frowned at it.  He didn't particular wanted to sleep in his jeans, especially if he had to sleep on the sofa.  But having Trini sleep completely in the buff in the same room with him would be too much for his morality, completely unacceptable and emotionally impossible.  She'll simply have to settle for the pajama top while he got the bottom.  "Here."

She eyed the nightshirt as if it would bite her.  "And what do you expect me to do with that?"

"Put it on."  He said placing it in her lap.

With a raised brow, she examined it as if it was a fascinating specimen.  "You wear this to bed?"  It was Jason's.  Probably carried his smell and essence on it.  

"Sometimes."  He muttered and looked around.  The bathroom was the only place to change.  He'd have to wait until she's done first.  "Put it on."

She looked at him with bemusement.  "And if I say no?"

He sighed and dropped the pants.  Leaning over onto the bed, he looked her straight in the eye.  "If you don't, I'll simply have to do it for you."

She gave as good as she got and leaned forward, inches from his face, close enough for him to smell her essence.  "You can _try_."

They were at a stalemate.  There was no way in heaven or hell Jason was going to strip her down and put the damn shirt on her, he'd never get pass the stripping part.  She wasn't about to be pushed into doing something she wasn't willing to do on her own, that was the feminist in her.  One of them had to give in, which one was the question.

Since Jason was at the disadvantage due to his rapidly rising hormone levels, he backed down.  "Trini, please…"

She pouted prettily at him and sighed.  "Oh fine!"

"Thanks you."  He started to smile until she started to unbutton her shirt.  "Trini," hr pointed to the door.  "The bathroom?"

"Oh," she sighed again and rolled her eyes.  "So shy!"

Jason waited until she closed the bathroom door before rubbing his hand over his face vigorously.  She was going to drive him out of his mind; it was as simple as that.  He got out of his pants and put on the pj bottom as quickly as he could.  He debated whether to keep his shirt or not but decided against wearing it since it was more comfortable.  If she was going to try to kill him with his own lust, then he could at least give her a little in return.  

She looked adorable when she came back out.  Her face had been scrubbed clean of any make-up.  Her eyes were soft with sleepiness.  The shirt was three sizes too big but it looked perfect.  Her long, long legs stuck out from under the shirt where it ended half way down her thighs.  Her hands were gone from the sleeves and she only buttoned the front enough to keep it decent.  

"You know, I think I like that thing better on you than on me."  Jason said with a smile.  He pulled the sheets back.  "Come on, in you go."

She smiled and tucked her legs in.  "Do you know when's the last time I slept?"

"No, when?"

"When they called me in from Scotland.  I was on my way down to breakfast and the phone rang.  The innkeeper at the Bed and Breakfast I was staying at came running like a hound out of hell babbling about the Queen of England wanting to talk to me.  Granted I met the lady, but I didn't think that's who he meant."

He laughed.  "Scotland?  How was that?"

"Beautiful, simply enchanting."  She sighed as he helped her adjust a pillow behind her.  "There's old magic there, I could feel it when I went walking around the countryside.  I hope I get to go back some day."

"You will."  He leaned over and kissed her forehead as if she were a good little child.  "Good-night."

"Hey, where are you going?"  She sat up again as he moved away from the bed.

"Couch."

"Hell no," she reached for his hand and scooted over on the bed.  "This bed is big enough for the two of us."

He looked at her rather dubiously.  "I don't think that's a good idea."

She smiled mischievously.  "What's the matter?  Don't you trust me?"

Shaking his head, he wondered briefly if he was going to survive the night.  "I don't trust myself."  But he got into the bed with her; even knowing it was a terrible idea.

She sighed and tucked herself into his arms, which came around her as if with minds of their own.  "Oh relax, what could happen?"


	6. First Night and Information

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five – First Night and Information

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 –  9: 52 p.m. London Time

ISS London Headquarters – Director's Office

London England

"That's all you have?"  Emmerman looked over the files faxed over just the hour before.  

"That's all there is."  Ballard muttered into the phone.  "I'm telling you, there's nothing on these guys."

"There's got to be a missing file somewhere."  Jonathan refused to believe that there's nothing here, not even a goddamn traffic ticket.  

"I'll keep looking."  Ballard groaned but felt resigned to it.  "But I have to tell you, I'm beginning to believe these guys are the real thing."

"Why?"

"Yearbooks, community center interviews, newspaper clippings.  I've seen some of it, they appeared to be genuinely good people."

"No one is this good."

"Jonathan, go home and sleep.  You are beginning to sound like Mulder on a alien hunt."

"Who?"

"Never mind.  Go home."

Emmerman hung up the phone and stared out the window at the busy London streets.  He had a hard time believing that there are people that are this good.  No way in hell would he believe that they didn't have so much as a parking violation.  Something was fishy.  

Picking up the phone, he decided to call in a very personal and very important favor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 10: 54 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Billy Cranston's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

"Are you sure you're okay?"  Katherine asked as she helped Billy into the room. The man looked tired, his movement was slow and halting.  His usual cheerful self seemed to have disappeared under a load of stress.  

"Yeah, just a little tired.  NASA's been really drilling us lately over this whole thing.  No one bothered to tell us everything.  Thank god for Kimberly and Trini."  Billy said with a sigh.  He was glad to be sitting down again, relaxed this time and not hunched over the keyboard of a computer.  

Kat fiddled with the edge of the dresser drawer and wondered if she should even approach this question.  "How long have you known?"

"About what?"

"Kimberly and Trini."

He shrugged out of his jacket and undid the top buttons of his shirt.  He was tired, so very tired.  "About a year and a half.  Trini needed someone to help disarm a computer-trapped warhead.  So she turned to her ever-friendly computer expert."

"So you've know for some time now."  She bit the inside of her cheek.  She felt like a fool to be even getting into this.  It was ridiculous for her to be doing this yet some part of her needed to know.  Needed to move on if…… if anything.

"Yeah," he sat down on the bed.  He really didn't want to get into this with her.  Especially not now.  "Look I know that everyone thinks that I should have told but you know what, I really don't care right now.  Trini asked for my help, I gave it to her.  She asked me not to say anything, I didn't.  I was trying to help a friend."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Kat looked at him with sober eyes.  "I always thought you were in love with her."

He nodded, missing the whole point.  "I was."

She didn't say anything.  Didn't know what to say.  "Was?"

"Yeah, I was.  A guess a part of me will always love her in some level but that's long past.  She belongs with someone else.  She _needs_ someone other than me.  Lordy, we're both such introspective people, we'd drive each other out of our minds.  You simply can't put two highly intelligent people together and hope they don't have a mental melt down together.  Workaholics should never be allowed to date workaholics; they bring out the worse traits in each other.  Besides, she needs someone that can bring things out of her."  He smiled.  "And by the looks of things, she's probably going to get it."

Kat nodded her head, understanding it.  "Was she ever in love with you?"

"Trini?"  he shook his head.  "No, Trini always thought of me as her friend.  And probably loves me as a sister would a brother.  But no, she never felt for me what I had for her."

"You regret it?"

"No, not in the way most people would think.  We're both intelligent enough to know that it would never have worked out."  He looked rather wistfully.  "She was beautiful though."

"She still is."

"Yes she is."  He looked out the window, completely missing the look of hurt on Kat's face.     

She didn't know what to say.  Outright like or dislike would be easily to combat.  It certainly won't be the first time she's combated for the affections of a man.  But to fight sibling affection?  That was almost impossible.  And she liked Trini, thought her a wonderful person.  Could even easily see why Billy loved her.  But damn it, she wanted Billy.  And it appears that Billy still wanted Trini, no matter what he says.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 11:00 p.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow, Poland

The long legs of the creature probe the ground.  These weren't much nutrient left around here.  The years had been long, so very long.  But now he was ready to serve his masters.  He had his order, written directly into his genetic code, he grew up knowing what to do.  

The runner will find them.  They will be able to bring them to him.  The runners, yes they would have to be place out of this jail he was confined in.  The human before, they had fed him enough energy to give him strength to send out runners.  Yes, the runners.  The runners will go, they will find what he needs, they will find them.  

Or simply bring more humans for him to feed.  He needed his strength to serve his master.

Yes, he will serve, he will serve will and being free of this place shall be his reward.  

They will reward him.  They will be glad he had survived to serve them.  Yes, he shall be free.

Breath, just breath slow.  The rumbling will bring the humans again.  They will feed him, give him what he needs.  They will return.

The runners.  Yes, the runners.  They must be sent out soon.  Soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 11: 07 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Tommy held her from behind.  He was still having a bit of trouble wrapping his brain around the fact that she had asked him in.  She had wanted him to stay with her.  And here he was, holding her.  It was nice, too nice.  

"It's lovely."  He said as they shared the view.

"Yes it is."  She wanted to cry.  She wanted to laugh.  She wanted him.

"You should sleep."

"Stay with me?"

"What ever you need, baby."  He held her.  Just held her.  There was comfort in that.  

She cried then.  Tears from the soul that's been buried so long, she almost forgot about them.  It hurt so bad, this tear in her heart she's been carrying around for almost eight years.  "Tommy."

"Shh…." He turned her around and allowed her to sob into his shirt.  "It's okay, I'm right here."

"I'm so sorry."  Her tears came on their own accord now.  The floodgates had been opened and she didn't know how to stop them.  It's been so long since she last shed tears of anger, sadness, happiness, or even forgiveness.  She hadn't cried in so long, not since she wrote that damn letter to free him from her.  To free him, let him go with her heart still his to take.  "I'm so _so_ sorry."

"Doesn't matter," he whispered, feeling his own eyes tear up.  He knew what she was talking about.  They've never needed words to communicate before, never needed them.  "Doesn't matter anymore."

"Tommy," she gasped for breath as the tears won't stop.  "I….. I….."

"Shh…." He brushed a lock of hair way and looked into her eyes.  "We're going to be okay."

"No, you…..don't….. you don't understand."  She face contorted in pain.  "I… I was so lost."  She couldn't get the words out it hurt so much.  "I needed something, anything……. to fill that void……and……and I didn't have you……..so ……so ….…everything……….. was bad."

"Shh……" he held her tight, didn't want to hear anymore.  She was in pain.  In so much pain that it hurt him to see her in so much agony over things long past.  "Don't worry, we'll get through this.  Together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 6:10 p.m. EST

Pentagon – Conference Room #3

Washington DC

The large glass table was covered with papers and files.  Boxes after boxes were being cart in and unloaded.  It was one hell of a mess and they have very little time to go through it.  Sixteen officers sat in chairs, on the table, leaning against the wall, was currently reading through the materials.  It was going to be a really long night.

A lieutenant came running into the room and picked up the phone with the flashing read light.  "General Davidson, Director Emmerman of ISS London for you."

Picking up the phone, the gray hair man frowned.  "What is it Emmerman?  I'm kind of busy right now."

"I can imagine."  Emmerman could hear the rustling of paper in the back.  "I need a little favor."

"What do you want?"

"Information."

"What else is new?"  Davidson grabbed another file, he wondered if there was any order to any of this or if there was any point.  Chances are there isn't anything in there they can even use.

"Seriously, I need something."  He smirked into the phone.  "Call it a return favor for not beating the shit out of you when you eloped with my sister."

Davidson rolled his eyes.  "What can I do for you then?"

"Can you get me files on a couple of people?"

"FBI or CIA?"

"Anything."

"Don't your people have ways of getting info?"

"Yeah, but I've hit a couple of clean slates."

"So?  Ever thought that not everyone is a bad egg?"  Davidson flipped through several photos of Power Rangers from the early 1990's.  "You're too paranoid."

"Nobody is this clean.  And especially when the entire fucking group came up with nothing."  He scratched down a note to himself to call his sister in the morning.  "Can you get me the files if I get you the names?"

"Sure, fax them over."

"Thanks. Kiss your daughters for me and tell them their uncle misses them."

"Sure."  He paused for a minute.  "What's so special about these people?"

"They're the ones in Poland right now."

Davidson stopped and stared at the phone.  "You're kidding?"

"Nope."

            "What the hell were you guys thinking sending a couple of unknown in?"

"Didn't really get much of a choice on this one."

"Oh man.  You better pray these guys are boy scouts or we could really be screwed."

"Yeah, I know."  Emmerman was about to say his good-bye when something occurred to him.  "Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah what?"  He was only half paying attention now.  There was an article on a couple of kids going Power Ranger hunting in the newspaper some eight years back.  Maybe it was time to interview those kids.

"Heard anything upside about nukes?"

"What?"  That got his attention real fast.  "What are you talking about?"

"The Russians and the Chinese.  Someone from over here heard that they are talking about nuking Poland."

"You've got to be kidding!"  He put the file down.  The Power Rangers were forgotten for the moment.  "When was this?"

"This afternoon.  You hear anything about it?"

"I was locked way with a couple of the NASA boys this afternoon.  I haven't heard anything."

"Can you check it out?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."  He picked up a pen.  "Get me the names and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.  By the way, you might want to think about sending the wife and kids this way for a little while.  Emily would be happy to have them over."

"Thought about it but Karen won't hear of the idea.   Said that she isn't running."

Davidson sighed.  "Okay, but the offer stands."

"Thanks.  Get back to me, okay?"

"Sure, see ya."

            Davidson hung up the line and punched in another number.  "Get me General Hammond."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 11:14 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Aisha Campbell's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Aisha sat in the darkness, silent and thoughtful.  She hadn't missed the look she got from Rocky when they made their way to the personnel quarters area.  He looked rather wistful, regretful.  She wondered what was going through his mind right now.  It was hard to tell.  

She missed him.  Missed them all.  Being a Power Ranger had been a big part of her life then it was gone.  She was happy in Boston.  She's got a great job, which is currently on hold with that horribly lame excuse she gave them, and lots of friends.  But she was beginning to feel the pressure there.  Maybe it was time to consider coming home.  Home!  Angel Grove, no matter what, no matter how long, will always be home to her.

Getting up from the bed, she looked out the window.  But first, they had to save the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21, 2002 – 11:17 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Adam Park's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Adam took his shirt off and climbed into the bed.  He didn't want to think anymore.  Everything led to the current problems and he was simply too confused and too tired to think clearly.  It was times like this that he wished to hell he had never heard of the Power Rangers.

But that wasn't true.  Being a Power Ranger had given him meaning, given him so much more than he could say.  It was a part of him and his life.  He won't have traded it for the world.  

Rocky would understand if the boy were even talking to him.  Hum……  He wondered for the moment before falling into sleep if Aisha knew what he was doing?  And did Rocky suspect?  They would both kill him if they knew.  He was _trying _to be subtle about it, really he was.  

Let's hope they are both slow in picking it up.  He would like to live long enough to help Trini and Kim over this thing.  Maybe Tanya can help……. Yes, he'll talk to Tanya tomorrow about it.  In the meantime, sleep was a good thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 2:15 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Jason woke up abruptly when the back of Trini's hand smacked him in the face.

"Ouch," he rubbed his nose and was about to yell at Trini when he realized that she wasn't even awake.  

Her movements were jerky, struggling against some unseen foe.  Wetness leaked from the corners of her eyes.  She whimpered in pain and panted her distress.  She was in the mist of a nightmare, a nightmare that was causing her pain.  

"Trini, wake up."  Jason said as he took hold of her shoulders.  "TRINI!  Wake up.  You're having a nightmare!"

She woke up prepared to scream but caught herself in time before she blasted Jason's eardrums out.  Her eyes were like two great big wounds on her face.  It took her another moment to recognize him.  Her arms came around him so quickly that Jason lost his leverage and fell on her.  

            "Jason," she whispered the word as if it was a life preserver that she could hang on to.  "Jason."

"It's okay, I'm right here."  He held her tight.  She was shaking like a leaf.  He rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her.  "It's just a nightmare, it can't hurt you now."

She shook her head but says nothing, clutching him for dear life.  "Jason."  She didn't want to let go.  It felt good to be in his arms.  She was safe with him.  They can't get her then.

"It's okay, I'm right here."  He wiped the tears from her eyes, the salty tears that created such pain in her face.  "It's okay."  Jason kissed her soft brows wanting nothing more than to stop her tears.

Trini sniffed and then grabbed Jason by the back of his neck.  His eyes went wide a split second before their lips met.  The kiss was furiously hot and infinitely passionate.  She came to him opened mouthed, wanting to taste what she had never before.  He couldn't possibly resist under the sudden onslaught of emotions, nor did he particular want to.  They moved restlessly against each other, passion feeding passion.  

His hands moved to clutch her tight to him.  Her soft body molded itself to fit his so perfectly.   He could feel her hands, those delicate hands that were so use to picking up fragile beaker and test tubes, dig themselves into the hard muscles across his back.  She was all liquid heat.  So wonderfully passionate in her state of mindlessness that he wanted to devour her alive.  He couldn't get enough of her.  

She found the weight of him on her wonderfully safe and comforting.  He was so much bigger than she, so much stronger in the physical sense though she knew she could probably hold her own against him in hand-to-hand.  It felt breathtaking to be so soft, so wonderfully helpless.  He could take care of her; he could protect her from the rest of the world.  

Jason's mind was slow to catch up to the rest of him; of course it was hard to think when there was no blood left in his brain.  She had just woken from a nightmare; she was vulnerable.  He'd be a monster to take advantage of her now when all her defenses were down.  He couldn't do that to her, couldn't hurt her like that.  But damn, this was so good, better than any dream he's ever had of the two of them together, at last.  

He slowly untangled her arms from him.  It took all his will power, and then some, to push himself away from her and sat up with his back to her so he could breath again.  He could hear the rushing of his own blood has they pass through his brain to other areas of his body.

"Jason?"

"Trini, we can't."  He prayed she couldn't hear the desperation in his voice.  "You aren't ready."

"What the hell does that mean?"  She scrambled up to her knees, her heart drummed fast and furious in her chest.  She wanted him, all of him.  "Look at me."

"I can't."  He whispered into the darkness.  "If I do, I'm not going to be able to stop."  He prayed she understood.  Prayed that she stayed as far away from him now as she possibly could.  Damn it, he was a young healthy man.  It was only natural that……. He was only human.

Her warm, soft hands came around him.  He silently berated himself for not wearing the damn shirt.  Her lips graze the side of his neck and his eyes crossed as her lips nibbled her way up to his ear.  "I'm not asking you to."

He needed to move away from her….. needed to put distance between them….. needed to……… Damn!  She was like a drug to his system.  Now that he's had a taste of her, he wanted another, and another, and another…….  Before he knew it, they were knelt on the bed, locked in another passionate embrace.  She pressed her body nearer to him craving more. He undid the buttons of the pajama top, taking it off in slow sensual motions even as his mouth feasted on her lips.  She tasted so good, so right.

Her head was thrown back as his lips left a hot trail down her throat.  She was on fire.  Everywhere touched by his lips, his hands, and his body, felt as if the sun had scorched it.  He was infinitely slow and gentle with her even as she wanted more, yearned for more.  Her hands touched the skin bared to her.  She was eager, she was passionate, she was _his._

He pressed her gently back down to the bed, covering her body with his down.  He wanted to enjoy her, to savor each touch, each kiss, each moment of sheer delight.  But he instinctively knew that's not what she needed tonight.  Tonight, she needed something more, something else.

Her soft little hands explored his body with bold strokes.  "Jason?"

"You are very bad."  He muttered against her mouth. "So very bad."

"Thank you."  She smiled against his kissing lips.

She was like sugar and honey, only a hundred times better.  

Their coupling was fast and furious, hot and wild.  They peaked together blindingly and crashed over the edge of ecstasy.  Neither one had ever known the meaning of making love until that very moment.  It was magnificently beautiful.  

Trini pressed her lips to his just before she slip over into unconsciousness.  She slept peacefully and dreamt of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 30, 2002 - This chapter has been altered from the original format to comply with FanFictions.Net's new ratings rule.  


	7. Desperations and Declarations

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six – Desperations and Declarations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 9:14 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

Kimberly read the reports over her coffee and silently wondered to herself what she was doing.  Last night would have been the ideal time to really talk to Tommy.  But what did she do instead?  She cried like a baby all over him and fell asleep.  Granted she got to sleep in his arms, but still……

She sighed and picked up a piece of toast.  

"Hey," Edward came in and sat down across from her.  "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better after a seven hour sleep cycle."

"You should sleep some more.  The boys are working on analyzing whatever it is that Trini had them working on last night."  Edward grabbed a cup of coffee and donuts.  "Thank god for American chiefs.  You would not believe what they have for breakfast around here."

Kimberly shook her head and handed him the file she was looking at.  "What's this about temperature scanners?"

Looking over the report on the last mission, Edward nodded to himself.  "Interpol has a little baby call the thermo radiation scanner.  Our boys at the Pentagon hooked it up to instant relay portable computers when they went in.  We got these readings off before the machine went dead, as well as the rest of the team."

"Did they hook it up to any of the other machines?"

"No, not enough time."

"So we're looking at a temperature of about freezing level."

"Yeah."

"How does anything survive in a freezing level temperature."

"You got me."  He wiped his hands off and headed the report back to her.  "Now look at this, the humidity level was at 100%."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah."

Kim looked at him blankly.  "Has Trini seen this?"

"No."

"She's got to see it.  Maybe she could shed a little light on this."

"Yeah," Edward got up again.  "But I'm not going to wake her up until she's good and ready to get up or whenever the eggheads finish that molecular-do-hicky scan.  I'm going to go work with the others on unloading the chemicals she requested."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure."  He walked out and nodded to Zack and Billy as they walked in.

"Morning Kim."  Zack greeted before attacking the coffee.  "I really need a cup of this."

"Me too."  Billy grumbled.  "Got no sleep last night.  Kept waking up."

"Nightmares?"  Kim said as she put the files down.

"What else?"  Billy said as he took the black coffee from Zack gratefully.  "You guys seen Jason this morning?"

"No," Zack said.  "I knocked on his door but he wasn't in.  Probably spent the night in Trini's room."

Kim choked on her coffee, while Billy looked up pretending to be mildly curious.  "Why would you say that?"

Zack shrugged his broad shoulders.  "You saw how he was last night.  If she even tried to get out of bed before ten in the morning, he's likely to beat her over the head with something hard.  So, chances are, he probably spent the night to make sure she sleeps."

Kimberly and Billy exchanged glances and nodded their heads vigorously knowing that if either one of them said anything, they would both end up on the floor laughing hard enough to hurt themselves.

Adam came in next with his eyes still full of sleep and his shirt buttoned all wrong.  "Hey guys, what was all the commotion?"

"What are you talking about?"  Billy asked helping himself to some of the scrambled eggs.  

"The boys in the white coats were running around like crazy."

Kimberly got up and looked out the window.  The science teams were running around like a bunch of mad ants, pushing and pulling on carts and boxes.  The only thing left undisturbed was the containment unit.  "Hum….. guess Trini must have ordered more than one shipment of stuff."

Adam poured himself coffee and sat down with a sigh.  Sleep had not come as easily as he had hoped.  Nightmarish images of what they could be confronting haunted him.  He could not get the images from the day before out of his mind.  Now he knew how Trini and Kimberly felt.  "Do they always give Trini what she wants?"

"Won't you?"  Zack asked pointedly.  "Let's see: Ph.D, Nobel Prize, international spy, save the word from a deadly virus, and Power Ranger to boot.  Jeeze, I wonder why they would give her anything she wants?"

Adam shrugged and nodded his head.  "Okay, okay, I got it.  Though they don't know about the Power Ranger bit."

"True," Zack said still chewing on his food.  "Hey, do you think she's forgiven us yet?"

"Forgiven you?"  Billy asked frowning over his coffee cup.  "Forgive you for what?"

"For trying to kidnap her."  Adam explained as he eyed the toasts.  He's not sure if his stomach can handle any food this early in the morning.  He was suffering from major jetlag.

Kimberly and Billy stared at the two in completely stunned silence.  "WHAT!!!"

Zack and Adam looked up startled.  "She didn't tell you?"

Setting her cup down carefully, she shook her head.  "Tell us what?"

Swallowing his bacon and eggs, Zack took a sip of water.  "About three years ago, when Trini decided to do that whole save-the-world-from-deadly-virus thing, Adam and me and Rocky went there to stop her from going into the containment unit."

Adam nodded.  "We were basically going to kidnap her and take her back to the States."

Billy stared open mouthed.  "What happened?"

Zack grinned his usually boyish self.  "Trini kicked our ass and called the police on us."

Kimberly laughed.  "You're kidding."

"Nope," Adam said as he decided to risk it and grabbed some jelly for the toast.  "She had us thrown in jail overnight.  Then came to get us with the meanest looking guys in the world to escort us to the airport."  He smiled at the memory.  "She was real nice about it though."

Billy chuckled with amusement.  It would be like Trini to be completely touched by their gesture and still be able to put her foot down.  "That's Trini all right, all heart.  So I'm guessing that she forgave you after that and probably even sent you all thank you notes."

Zack and Adam laughed and nodded their head.  "No doubt in a moment of weakness."

Kimberly poured herself more coffee.  "No doubt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 10:23 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Hallway Outside Personnel Quarters

Warsaw Poland

"You do it."

"No, you."

"I'm not going to risk it."

"Guys!"  Doctor Diana Russell looked at them with annoyance.  "We're only here to tell her that the equipment from Settle arrived.  Not to disturb her peace."

Dr. Jessica Manila looked around nervously.  "But Agent van Bureau said that no one was to disturb her until she is awake."

"Hey, but that's his order not ours."  Diana was so excited about getting to meet with Dr. Trini Kwan.  "Dr. Kwan said that she wanted to be informed the minute the equipment arrived."

Dr. Sherry Coranida nodded her head.  "So we're just following orders."

"Right."

Diana knocked softly, not wanting to disturb her if she truly was asleep.  They had all seen how exhausted she was yesterday when she arrived.  The talk was going around that she hadn't slept three days straight.  Apparently the boys at state didn't realize just how bad sleep deprivation was on one of the greatest minds in history.  

She was about to knock again when the door was jerked open.  A tall, handsome, muscular man wearing nothing but a pair of soft pajama pants stood in the doorway.  His eyes were misty with sleep and he leaned his forearm against the door.  Tan skin was shown in abundance as he rubbed his eye with his knuckle and ran long elegant fingers through thick short brown hair.  He was like something out of a wet dream.

"Can I help you?"  

Jessica felt as she had swallowed her tongue.  Washboard abs looked good enough to eat off of.  Those arms were not something you see in the laboratory every day.  "Um…..um…….um……."  

He squinted at them and shook his head to help clear the sleep from his mind.  "Something wrong?"

"We…..we……"  Sherry swallowed hard.  He had the cutest dimple on his cheek as he smiled at them.  She felt like a sixteen-year-old girl watching the captain of the football team all over again.  "We…….."

Diana elbowed Sherry to get her to stop stuttering like a ninny.  "I'm sorry."  She wanted to pack all of him up in a suitcase and run off to some typical island and rub coconut oil all over that wonderfully put together body.  "We must have gotten the wrong room."  Look at those hands!

He smiled reassuringly at them.  "Who are you looking for?"

Jessica wondered if he was one of the GI boys they were talking about.  "Dr. Kwan."

"Oh," he nodded.  "You didn't get the wrong room."

That was like a jolt to their systems.  This man was in Dr. Kwan's room?  What was going on?           

"Something you need from her?"

"No," Diana hated herself for the stab of jealousy she felt.  "We were supposed to inform her when the equipment she requested for arrived."

Sherry swallowed her tongue as he moved to stand up to full height and he looked over his shoulders. What a magnificent specimen of a man.  

"Okay, I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Thank you."

He nodded his you're-welcomes as he closed the door in their faces.  They stood there in the hallways with a shared sense of awe, amusement, and envy.  The good ones, the cute ones, the ones that looked like Greek Gods made to flesh, are always taken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 10:45 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

Excluding Jason and Trini, Tommy was the last to arrive at the conference room.  He had spent the night sleeping in a chair with Kimberly curled in his arms.  When he woke about half an hour ago, he was alone and with a very nice blanket over him.

Everything had been beautiful last night.  Between Kimberly's fit of tears and his sleepless night, he was able to figure some things out.  Now all he had to do was convince Kimberly that it was time that they worked out whatever is between them and get married.  Yes, that shouldn't be too hard.  He silently laughed at himself, about as hard as surviving this whole thing.

"Hey, look who's finally out of bed."  Rocky said as he poured a cup of java for Tommy.  "Food on the table and coffee for our fearless leader."

"Shut up."  He said as he sat down gratefully.  An armchair was not meant to be slept in by two people.  "Where's Jason?"

"Missing in action."  Adam said as he looked over the report Kimberly handed to him.  It was very much written up in the same fashion as most police reports.  

"Probably Trini's room."  Zack said as he relaxed in his chair.  Kimberly had given him a heads up on the stuff that may be going on between her and Tommy.  He was just going to sit back and enjoy the show now.  

"Oh," Tommy said nothing else.  He was happy for his friend, not that he suspected anything other than sleeping would be happening in that room.  Trini looked ready to drop last night.  He doubted that Jason could have gotten anything more than a kiss if anything before she fell asleep.

Edward chose that moment to walk in.  "Kimmy, director on the line."

"Which one?"

"New York."

Kimberly dropped the file on the agent in charge and pushed the flashing button.  "You're on the air, Director Ballard."

"Agent Hart, good morning."

"Morning sir.  What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Kwan there?"

"No sir, she's asleep."

"Thank god, I thought that girl would never sleep."  He sighed.  "We may have a little situation here."

"Sir?"

"The Russians are getting nervous."

"I can understand that sir.  We're pretty close to their boarders."  Kimberly glanced over at Aisha who was rolling her eyes.

"They're talking about nuclear warheads."

There was silence at everyone in the room absorb that.  "SIR?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too.  Look, we're trying to calm things down from this end.  But I'm telling you, people are getting kind of desperate here."

"We've only been on the case less than twenty-four hours."

"Totally understood.  I'm blocking for you as much as I can.  London office is having a field day with the Chinese since they are threatening the same thing.  Don't worry, we won't let it happen."

"Thank you sir."

"Okay, I just wanted to give you a heads up on that in case you hear anything about it.  Keep me posted."

Kimberly pushed the button off and sat back into her chair with a thump. "What else could go wrong?"

Tanya patted her hand.  "It could be worse."

"Like?"

"Aliens invading again."

"Thanks."  She said it so dryly that Tanya laughed.  

Jason walked in and headed for the coffee while the rest of the team turned to look at him.  He was taking his first sip when the silence hit him.  "What?"

Kat smiled sweetly at him.  They all knew where he had been if no one really suspected that he had any real fun last night.  Trini would have been way too tired.  "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Did you have a good night?"  Billy asked teasingly, he wanted to see if Jason would give anything away as to whether he and Trini talked.  As worn-out as Trini was, they probably couldn't have had that meaningful of a conversation.

"I'm beat."  Jason said as he reached for toast.  "Trini had nightmares last night."

"How bad?"  Billy lost his smile.  

"Bad."  Jason sat down gratefully.  He wasn't not about to share what came afterward the nightmare.  "She smack me in the face while in a fit of nightmarish fright."

"Ouch."  Zack pushed the plate of fruit across the table.  

"You're telling me.  She finally got some rest earlier this morning."  He glanced at the different files scattered across the table.  "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah," Kimberly slid it across the table to him.  "But I can't make heads or tails of it.  Hopefully Trini can though.  She awake?"

"No, but some of your scientists came around this morning to tell her about some equipments arriving."

Edward frowned.  "They were told not to disturb her."

"They didn't listen." Jason said it with a raised brow.  A very clear warning that it was not to happen again.  Edward nodded his understanding of it.

Kimberly noted it well.  "Science team done?"

Edward looked at her sympathetically.  "Almost.  They unpacked the body this morning.  Trini wanted to get to it today."

With a sigh, she looked at the others.  "Want to take a look at what they have?"

The consensus was yes.  They would like to look at what they could possibly be dealing with.  The little trek down to the science area was short and silent.  Everyone had his or her own thoughts to work through.  

People were milling around and appeared to be doing things hap hazardously but with some clear unseen organization to it.  The isolation tent was set up for the body along with a cryo genetics tube for preserving the body.  The smell as they step through the flap was terrible.  Three white lab coated men were carefully unpacking the iced down body.  The body was wrapped in some sort of silver tinfoil material and they men wore thick metal gloves.  

"It's covered in acid from something and base from when they tried to neutralize the acid."  Edward explained.  "We are not supposed to touch anything.  They want Trini to take first crack so that there is no contamination."

Kimberly nodded and held her head over her nose as she moved closer.  Charlie's face was almost unrecognizable.  She wished that it were.  Her friend had not died easily even if he never woke up to feel the pain.  It must have been so bad.

"Do we know the cause of death?"  Billy asked as he looked over the edge of the foil.

"Massive blood loss, internal bleeding, cranial fracturing, you name it."  

The others looked sick and all wished that they had not eaten anything that morning.  One by one, they all left to get some fresh air and a chance for their stomachs to calm itself down.  

"What's next?"  Billy asked as he stared up at the sunny sky.  

"We just have to wait until…."  Kimberly never got to finish the sentence as the ground shook.           

They grabbed on to each other, trying to keep on their feet.  The tents had been stationed in tripod style, so it easily withstood the shaking of the ground.  People fell, crates and boxes crashing.  Screams and cries were heard all over the place, but there was nothing they could do but wait out the quake.  

"Okay," Edward glanced to make sure everyone was all right.  "That one was stronger than the last one."

Billy glanced at his watch.  "Six hours, right on time."

They other all looked rather disturbed by that news.  There was more people in lab coats milling around, including the three female scientists that had showed up at Trini's door before.  They were eyeing Jason was interest, an observation Zack and Tanya noticed.  

"Sir?"  A science tech held a file full of paper.  "Analysis Dr. Kwan wanted."

"Thanks."  Edward looked over the number filled columns and felt a headache developing.  "Time to wake the doc."

Jason stopped him with an open palm at his chest.  "Over my dead body.  I finally got her to sleep some and no one is going to wake her."

"Look," Edward knew this was not going to be friendly.  "I know that you think you're trying to protect her but she needs to look at these things.  No one knows more about this case right now that she does, Mr….."  He faltered.

"Scott."  Jason said firmly.  This guy was not going to wake Trini and that was that.  "Jason Scott."

Edward frowned as the name registered in his mind.  "The architect?"

He nodded.

That surprised the hell out of Edward.  He had just submitted a proposal to Scott and Company's Architectural Firm two months before.  He had seen Mr. Scott's "Water over Mountain" House in Toronto, Canada and fell in love with it.  "Mr. Scott.  We are here on a mission and Trini is part of this…."

"I don't care."  The look in Jason's eyes did not bode well for Edward.  "She's been up since Thursday.  You really think half a night of sleep is going to be enough to get her working again?"

Edward sighed.  He knew that Trini needed to sleep, but this was important.  And it would appear her self-appointed guardian angel is going to was an issue if it.  "Mr. Scott…."

"You've got thirty people around here with Ph.D.'s, you don't think any of them could put their heads together and get this without Trini?"

Kimberly knew that she'd have to stop this before Edward loses an arm or something.  "Jason, that's not what he meant."  She slowly separated the two.  "Edward knows that Trini needs to rest.  But there isn't anyone around better at this than Trini.  Besides, you know her.  She'd want to be here."

Jason seemed to be warring with himself.  But a quick nod showed that he got it even if he didn't like it.  "I'll get her.  You get coffee ready for her when she comes down."

With that, he turned around and headed for the building again.  

Zack whistled low.  "You lucked out man, he looked ready to beat the shit out of you."

Edward pulled at his collar and swallowed hard.  He sent Kimberly a grateful look.  "I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 11:14 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Jason stood there for a second and watched her.  She was beautiful when she slept.  Curled on her side, she appeared completely oblivious of everything else in the world.  He wished to hell he could allow her more time in the wonderful world of dreams.  

"Trini?"  He shook her gently by the shoulder and hoped to god that she doesn't wake up swinging as she did once on a camping trip, back when they were kids.  He remembered wearing a black eye for days after that.  "Trini, time to wake up."

She groaned softly and stretched out under the sheets like a lazy cat.  Jason smiled as she moved luxuriously and slowly surface to the harsh waking world.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Trini blinked at him slowly.  Her mind has yet to waken enough for her to remember anything.  It took a moment.  Took a long moment for her to remember who it was.  Another moment for where they were.  And a second for the memories of the night before to come flooding back too quickly for her to avoid the blush that bloomed on her cheeks.  "Hi."  Smooth, Trini, real smooth.

His grin was wide as he climbed back into the bed with her, caging her between his arms.  "Hi yourself.  How do you feel?"

"Bad."  She groaned as she stretched again.  "You're awfully playful this early in the morning."

"Not so early anymore.  It's a little past eleven"

She reacted as if he had just stuck her and tried to get up from underneath him but he wasn't having any of that.  "Jason, I have to get up."

"I know, take it easy."  He held her still for a moment.  "You have plenty of time to do that."

"Jas….."  He stopped the words with his lips, swallowing the protest.  She moaned under his mouth and their tongued dueled for control.  

When he finally came up for breath, he felt as if the whole world could go to hell in a hand basket and he won't care.  Right here, right now, everything was perfect.  "I love you."

She was stunned.  Having him turn into a one eyed, one horn, flying purple people eater right then and there would not have staggered her as badly as those three little words.  "What?"

His eyes held amusement as he grinned at her.  "Man, I'm glad the boys as the science institution can't see that blank look on your face.  They'd demand their Nobel Prize back!"  He backed up and started to get up but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Jason!  You can't just say that and decide to get up and get dressed."

"Trini," He looked at her with a big grin on his face.  "I didn't say it to get you all hot and bothered.  I said it cause it's how I feel.  I wanted you to know.  I love you and that's it.  No strings attached."  He got up while she followed him with her still befuddled eyes.  "You might want to get dressed.  The science team is a little edgy without you around.  They're down stairs waiting for you to take a look at some analysis stuff you had them do and they have the body all ready for you to look at."

"Jason?"

He turned back to her, still stunned, still on the bed.  "Yes?"

"Why?"

He frowned.  "Why what?"

"Why do you think you love me?"

"I don't _think_, I know."  He leaned over the side and kissed her on the tip of her nose.  "I've known for years."

She looked at him with shielded eyes now.  "When?"

"Since the day I got on the plane to London to try to talk you out doing that whole virus experiment."  He looked at her amused.  She was looking at him as if he'd just grown another head.  "What?"

She shook her head as if trying to clear it, or at least knock some things into place.  "But you were the only one that supported me.  You said that you wanted me to go.  That you know how important and….. you supported me!"

"Yeah, I know."  He held her hands.  "I supported you."

"But you just said….."  Her brilliant mind was going into melt down.  Nothing was making sense to her now.

"Trini," he looked her in the eye, seeing the struggle there.  "I got on that plane ready to give you a thousand different reasons why I think you shouldn't go.  Most of it was going to be bull, but I was going to try it anyways.  I was going to counter anything you threw at me.  And I kept thinking and thinking and thinking.  I had a lot of time on that 14 hour plane ride to think."  He touched her soft face.  That same beautiful face that kept him from going out his mind so many years before.  "I could think of all the reason for you to do that experiment, all the good, right, selfless reasons that you were going to give me.  You are the most generous, most giving person I know.  I only had one real good reason why I didn't want you to do it.  It was that I loved you and I didn't want to lose you.  It was selfish but it was true."

Her eyes were teary now.

Jason kissed those brown watery eyes tenderly.  "My grandmother once told me that to really love someone—truly love them—you have to love them unconditionally.  My grandmother was a wise and wonderful woman.  I knew if I loved you, I would love you for everything you are. I would support you no matter what.  No matter how dangerous or how much it hurt me.  And I love you.  I wanted to support you.  You will never know how much it hurt me to watch that door close with you on the other side of it.  I wanted to lock myself in there with you, to keep you from doing anything that was dangerous."

Trini was crying now.  Her eyes were so full of pain and happiness.  "Oh Jason, you have no idea how close you came to talking me out of it that night.  Just you being there made me hesitate.  I wanted to stay with you so bad."  The tears trickled down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb.  "What the hell took you so long anyways?"

He laughed and kissed her salty tears away.  "Am I to take that as an admission of your affections toward me?"

"Yeah, you idiot."  She kissed him long and hard, pouring all her emotions into it.  "I love you."


	8. Complications and Hunches

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven – Complications and Hunches

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 12:03 p.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow, Poland

They were ready.  The time has come.  Only enough energy for four right now.  But that would change soon.  Soon, there would be plenty of energy for him to make as many as he needed.  

It was time.  They shall learn.  He shall serve his masters well.  And they will reward him.  They shall see that he is rewarded.  

Yes.  More energy.  More people.  More flesh.  More power.  It was time.  

The voice was low, rumbling as he took his haltering breath.  "Go."

And the death toll rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 12:03 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini grabbed the side of the table as the ground rumbled and ignored the shouting and grumbling of the rest of the science team.  She glanced at her watch.  There had been a quake only an hour before.  Strange!  

Pulling on the containment suit, she waited while others zipped her into it and made sure she was completely secure.  This was the part of her job she hated, having to deal with human remains.  Stick her in a room full of test tubes and petrie dishes any day.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 12:32 p.m. Berlin Time

Muito Mercado Do Alimento (Translation: Many Food Market)

Cracow, Poland

They appeared out from underground, manlike in their figures but green and purple in color.  Their heads were three times larger than an average man, and they each reached about six feet in height, skinny.  Arms were long, longer than man's, and tentacle like.  It whipped out, extended and deadly at the people around.  Feet like large flippers struck the ground and created great slapping sounds.  

The screaming should have warned others but only drew curiosity.  They stuck the population of Cracow down one by one.  Some losing limbs, some losing lives.  Mothers cried as they reached for their babies, gone, lifeless.  Husbands tried to drag dead wives away, only to fall victims themselves.  Doctors, lawyers, farmers, teachers, people.  

It took only minutes to clear out the area.  The dead were useless.  And the lives ones, the ones taken, wished to hell they had died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 1:35 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland.

Kimberly looked up from her files when three men wheeled the television in.  Tommy and Jason had been talking by the side, wondering if there was anyway to reinforce the structure of the building.  The last two quakes had created some damage in the area.  Adam and Rocky looked up from their own files, reports on the last mission that was filed, not much use there.  Kat and Aisha had been going over news reports in the internet on the quakes to make sure no more damage was made.  Billy was talking to people from NASA on another rover, much to his annoyance.

"Kimmy, guys, you have to see this!"  Edward pushed the TV over and plugged it in.  "This is bad!"

"What is it?" Kimberly asked as she got up.

He was popping in a tape.  "This was recorded by a security camera in Cracow about an hour ago."

"Cracow?  Center point?  What is it?"

The others crowded around.  The screen became fuzzy for a moment then cleared.  What they saw horrified them.  

Tanya and Kat both dashed for the door, hoping to get to the bathroom before everything they had managed to put down after seeing the frozen body of the dead agent came rushing back up.  

Kimberly turned her head away after a while and held her hand over her lips. The pictures were bad but to see it in live action, it was even worse.  She could not have chosen a worse way to go.

Aisha pushed back the tears and wondered at the injustice of the world.  Adam came around and placed an arm around her shoulder, turning her way from the screen.  He glanced briefly at Rocky but found that this wasn't the time nor the place for any of his own plans.  

The other men didn't lose their stomachs but looked rather green around the edge.  It was not a sight they cared to have forever embedded in their minds.  

"When was this?"  Kimberly asked when she finally settled down.

"At 12:32."

"An hour.  Any survivors?"  

"Yeah a few."  He looked reluctant to say anything.

Jason looked at him and wondered.  "What is it?"

"The survivors: most of them have lost limbs, covered in third degree burns, we doubt any of them will recover."

Tommy sighed and looked at the freeze frame pictures.  "The victims?"

"The dead are being transported here, eight or nine at a time.  Survivors are at a local hospital."  Edward handed them a file with everything in it.  "There's another thing."

"What?"  Kimberly couldn't image it being worse.

"They took some people."

"What?"  That was a puzzle.  

"They took hostages."

Kimberly shut her eyes.  "No."

"Yeah."

"Oh god."  She sat down abruptly.  "This just got complicated."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 7:45 a.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Director's Office

New York City, New York

"What do you mean hostages?"  Ballard asked, agitated.  The last thing they need now is another reason not to go blasting this thing back to kingdom come.

"Exactly the way it sounds." Kimberly explained with a sigh.  "We may be looking at a whole new situation now."

"Great, just great."  Emmerman muttered into the conference phone.  Whatever he had expected when Agent Hart had call in for a conference feed with New York, this was not it.  He wanted nothing more than a solution to this problem.  "What does Dr. Kwan say about this?"

"Trini hasn't seen it yet."  Kimberly said waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT?!?"  Both directors shouting into the phone at the same time created a rather nasty feedback effect that had everyone covering their ears.  

Kimberly rolled her eyes at her friends before turning back to the speakerphone.  "Trini's been in the containment unit since noon today.  She's working on Agent O'Connor's body now.  Plus we just brought in a fresh load for her.  She's got the science team working on some more specimens.  We can't very well bring her out of containment for this right now."

"Oh," Emmerman nodded to himself.

"I see."  Ballard sat back down behind his desk.  "So the creatures have gone top side.  What now?"

"Don't know yet sir."

"Well, keep us informed if anything comes up."  Emmerman sighed and looked at the clock.  "And tell Dr. Kwan not to over work herself again."

"Yes, Sir."

"Hostages, huh?"  Ballard didn't like it.  Didn't like it at all.  "Can we station men with artillery in the area?"

Kimberly frowned.  "ISS don't have to resources to do so, sir."

Emmerman knew he was going to regret this.  "Ballard, time to call in the boys."

Ballard sighed from his end of the conference call.  "I'll contact Pentagon.  You want to handle Interpol?"

"Not much choice."  Emmerman glanced at his watch.  "Okay, I'll call and see what I can do.  Agent Hart, send the video feed to both ends here.  We want proof to convince UN and the rest of the countries to use necessary force."

Kimberly glanced at Billy who nodded his head and was already hooking his computer up with the VHS player.  "We're on it sir."

Ballard grabbed the files on his desk.  "In the mean time, keep Dr. Kwan working on finding out what killed those men."

"Yes, sir."

There was a sigh of resignation from the phone.

"I hate this assignment."

"Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 9:45 a.m. EST

Pentagon – General Hammond's Office

Washington DC

The officers in the room turned a particular shade of green as the video feed came through.  To say they were disgusted would have been putting it rather mildly.  

Director Ballard had been on the next jet to Washington DC the minute after he hung up the phone.  ISS had a plane ready in New York for the past four days.  Time was of the essence.  They didn't want to have to wait for commercial flights and crowds in the area.  Richard had gotten to Pentagon in record time.  

"As you gentlemen can see, we have a big problem."  Ballard turned off the feed.  He didn't need to see it again.  Losing his breakfast once today was enough.  

Davidson swallowed the acidic feel in the throat and tried to speak.  "When was this?"

"About three hours ago?"

"Poland?"  Hammond turned his face toward the window.  Five star generals don't throw up in front of his people.  He'll do it in private later.

"Yeah, center point."  Ballard could see this was more disturbing to them than he had thought.

Davidson turned to look at Hammond who still had his back to him.  "I say send in the marines."

Hammond shook his head.  "Ground troopers.  We need to cover a big area."

"Interpol is being talked to now."  Ballard offered.  "They're closer."

"When?"

"Don't know yet.  Director Emmerman is speaking to them now."

"Conference call in to us?"  Davidson's eyes were big with concern.

"Hopefully soon."

The two generals nodded.  "We'll scramble our people now and wait for word.  They can be off the ground in twenty minutes."

"Agreed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 2:55 p.m. London Time

Interpol Headquarters – Director's Office

London England

"So we are agreed."  Director Nathan Summers frowned at the phone in front of him.  "I can scramble three hundred troops from this end and get them into Poland within two hours."  

General Hammond grunted his agreement.  "Agreed.  I've got two hundred men in a concord jet ready to take off for Paris in twenty minutes.  They'll take another plane from there to Poland and rendezvous with your people."

"Agreed."  Nathan didn't like the way this was going.  This case becomes more complicated by the minute. "The Russians are offering men as well."

"Let's get the neighboring countries in on this.  The more people patrolling the better."

"More targets though."

"Yes but we're arming them with the most sophisticated weapons known to mankind.  And we know to shoot first and ask questions later this time."

"True."  Nathan's eyes met Director Emmerman's from across the desk.  "I'll handle the Russians if you take the Germans."

General Hammond nodded to himself.  "Okay.  What about the Czech Republic and Austria?"

"Director Emmerman will handle those."  A nod from Emmerman confirmed his words.

"And Director Ballard will take Slovakia and Hungry."  Ballard nodded his agreement immediately.

"We'll reconvene in a hour's time?"

"Agreed.  See you then."

The phones clicked off, the talked begin again.  Within four hours, two thousand troops were on the move.  The US army moved two hundred men from Washington DC to Kennedy Airport in New York and onto a concord jet waiting for them.  The Russian army flew in troops that startled the Ukrainians enough to want in.  Hungry and Slovakia have to move in troops by land due to damages in the near by areas.  Czech and Austria also moved in troops by ground in order to save air space for those coming from far.  It was the most massive movement of armed forces in a long while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 4:13 p.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow, Poland

The surviving five people sat huddled in a corner, their eyes big with fear.  The four creatures stood spaced apart.  They had no idea what was going to happen to them.  They had no idea if any of their loved ones had survived the attack.  They had no idea.

The cavern was hard, wet, and cold.  It was like hell had frozen over and made a place of its own on earth.

Three of the five were women with children.  They had watched their little ones pass on before them.  No parents should have to endure that kind of pain.  But the worse was yet to come for them, for their death would be infinitely slower, infinitely more painful.  They can be grateful that their children died a quick death and felt no pain.  That was the only thing they can be grateful for.

The rumbling became louder.  It was time to feed.  It was time to die.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 6:17 p.m.

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini's hand brushed the aside a stray lock of hair as she pushed the books away.  The compound acid was different from anything she's seen before.  But it would explain the third degree burns that are being reported.  The newest batch of victims and dead bodies are covered with them.  Same as Charlie's.  

Poor Charlie.  She had hated cutting into her friend's body for the autopsy but it needed to be done.  When this was all over, she may have to look into going back to school.  Maybe a medical examiner's degree won't be so bad.  Damn, she's beginning to become a professional student.

            The compound from the wounds had been contaminated; the others simply didn't know it.  She will simply have to work with what she's got.  The new bodies had some fresher stuff but still…..

She needed an expert, someone that knew the human body more than she did.  Being a scientist and a virologist didn't guarantee that you knew everything about science and the human body, but no one seem to understand that!

"Dr. Kwan?"

"Yes?"  She didn't bother to turn as she added more saline solution to the microscope slide.

"You asked me to inform you when dinner was served?"

"I'll be right there.  Thank you."  She said absentmindedly as she placed her eyes to the eyepiece.  The bacteria didn't seem any different from normal ones except for the unusually squared shape and activeness.  

Edward found her there forty minutes later, still bent over her worktable, jotting down more notes.  "Trini, dinner!"

"I'll be right there.  Thank you."

"Trini, you said that thirty minutes ago."  Edward grabbed the pen out of her hand when it stopped moving.  "Go, eat, you haven't had anything all day.  And your boyfriend looks ready to come down here if you don't show up soon."

She ignored the boyfriend crack and turned to him with a smile.  "Okay, I'll go.  Could you have this faxed to the London office, attention Dr. Derek Fulkner?  And tell him it's top priority."

"Sure, sure.  Go, go."  He waved her off and grabbed the file from her.    

Trini arrived at the conference room minutes later.  It was filled with people milling in and out with food.  Everyone was eating together tonight.  She grabbed a plate and piled on some food before taking a seat next to Kimberly.

"How are you doing?"  Kimberly asked as she watched Trini attack her food with more enthusiasm than she's seen before.

"Starving."  Trini mumbled.  "You?"

"Tired."  Kimberly said as she picked up a glass and poured some soda into it for Trini.  "I was going to talk to Tommy last night but ended up falling asleep."

"What about all day?"  Trini glanced across the room where Jason and Tommy looked to be in an intense conversation.  "Didn't you get a chance today?"

"Not really, not with everything that's happened."  Kimberly looked rather wistfully.  "I just don't know what to say."

"How about the truth?"  Trini suggested.  She was tired but hopeful.  The hunch she had was going to pay off big time but she needed a second opinion on it first.  There was always the chance that she was wrong.  "He still loves you, you know."

"Why do you say that?"  Kimberly asked praying the suddenly leap of hope in her heart didn't show in her eyes.  

"Cause Jason told me."

A teasing grin spread on Kimberly face at that particular name.  "Speaking of which….."

Trini smiled but said nothing as she continued to tuck into her food.

The others watched the two women with interest.  The room was beginning to clean out.  Scientists were all going back to the mountain of work that Trini has assigned them.  She was nothing if not completely thorough, as they've all learned throughout the day.  When she asked you for a report, you better have everything on it, even if you considered it unnecessary.  A couple of them stopped to talk briefly with her about the work but most simply instinctively knew that they were needed somewhere else and Dr. Kwan needed some time to rest and relax.  That woman simply worked twice as hard and as long as the rest of them.  The least they can do was try to keep up with her. 

It became so that there was only the Ranger team left in the room with the food.  Trini moved to the conference table to get more.  

"Now that's what I like to see."  Jason said with a smile as he took a seat next to her.  "A woman who knows to eat."

"I'm starving."  Trini admitted as she grabbed the bowl of potato salad.  

"I'm not surprised.  You only had a cup of coffee before you headed off.  And then you skipped lunch."  Jason poured her another cup of soda.

She turned to look at him with a look in her eyes.  "I'm surprised you didn't come get me."

            Billy grinned.  "He almost did but we stopped him.  Figured you might not want him tearing through your lab unit and scaring your people."  He leaned on his elbows to look at her with curious eyes.  "So?"

"Nothing yet but I'm close.  There's a hunch I'm working on."  She smiled at him as her eyes twinkled with excitement.  She was practically glowing with anticipation.  They could all see how passionate she was about her work.  It was a good sign, gave them all hope.  "See, aren't you glad you didn't study microbiology like you said you wanted?  Then you'd be stuck in the lab all day like I was."

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck in front of a computer all day arguing with people about the validity of creating a rover with extendable arms."  Billy nodded.  She looked tired again.  She may be hungry but it was obvious that the few hours she had the night before was not nearly enough.  "So when are we going to hear about this hunch of yours?"

"Eddie is faxing some stuff to the London office for a second opinion."  

"Second opinion?"  Zack held out the chicken to her.  "You need a second opinion?"

"I'm only human."  She said with a smile.  "Can't be right all the time."

"But you're almost always."  Adam sat down at the table and played with what was left of the jell-o.  Dinner was in abundance but he hadn't had any appetite since the video this afternoon.  

"I want a second opinion before I do anything else."  Trini said the leaned back.  "Boy, I never knew I could get this hungry."

"You worked all day."  Tommy said and offered her some coffee.  "It's a wonder you didn't drop from hunger already."

"Nay," she shook her head and took the cup from him.  "I usually don't feel anything until I'm done.  Then everything catches up to me all at once.  It's like that adrenaline rush you get when you are in the middle of a tournament.  Nothing mattered but the game.  Look what happened three years ago."  She nodded her head with a smile.  They all remembered when she, after a brief celebration with her friends after coming out of the containment unit, simply fainted dead away and slept for two days straight.

"Well, we're glad you're hungry."  Tanya said as she sat down next to Rocky.  "Or we'd be worried again."  She turned to smiled at the doctor before causally dropping her arm over the back of Rocky's chair and giving a quick glance at Adam, who winkled at her.

She waved it off.

"Trini?"  Edward walked in with the file she had handed him before.  "Dr. Fulkner on the line for you."

Trini practically leaped across the table to get to the phone, startling everyone in the room by her sudden eagerness.  "Derek, make my day!"

Derek Fulkner laughed.  "Nice to hear from you too, Trini."

"Come on, come on!"  She was desperate to fine out.  "Get on with it.  I'm on the clock here."

"You were right.  It is hydrochloride with pepsin and other little buggers in there.  The science team screwed up.  Thank god you caught it in time."

"YES!!!"  Her hands came down on the table hard creating a loud clap.  The others looked at her as if she's lost her mind.  "On all three?"

"All three.  Victim two had a more concentrated amount but that could be due to the opening in the abdomen area."  Derek flipped through the pages again.  "Victim three was the most interesting.  You said it wasn't contaminated?"

"I can't tell.  It's as clean as it could have possibly been.  They all came from crime scenes.  Exposure was high."

"Well, I'm telling you what I know."

"Thank you, Derek.  You just earn yourself the most expensive bottle of wine I can find in London just as soon as I get back."  She smiled to herself and sat down with a sigh of contentment as her mind began to race with all the possibilities.

Derek appeared to be happy to help.  "I'd settled for a date when this is all over."

Jason frowned at the phone.  Dr. Falkner could count his lucky stars that he couldn't see the look in Jason's eyes right about now.

"Derek."  The warning tone was in Trini's voice, telling of the relationship between the two.

There was a sigh.  "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime.  And I didn't do anything but confirm what you already know.  Keep me updated."

"Sure, see ya."  Trini punched the button on the phone and bit her lip in concentration.  Now that that was settled, she could go ahead and….. yes that could work!  Now, would she be able to get all the ingredients?  Leaping to her feet, she looked off into space for a second and allowed her mind to run.  "Gotta go guys, there's work to be done."  Then she was gone.

The others merely stood there completely dumbfound.  "What just happened?"

  



	9. Movements and Overtime

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight – Movements and Overtime

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 8:97 p.m. Berlin Time

Local streets of Cracow

Crawcow Poland

Troops of all nations patrolled the streets quietly.  People were afraid of not just the creatures that have killed but what appeared to be an invading army of all nations.  

There were over two thousand men of all nationalities and shapes walking the streets in and around the area of Cracow, ready for anything that may spring up.  

The quakes did not stop.  If anything, they became more frequent, once every two or three hours.  

The situation was looking grave but people had hope.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2202 – 8:56 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

She sat there in front of the window.  Her eyes blink and soulless.  She was hurting, hurting badly.

Tommy sat on the bed, watching her, as he had been doing for sometime now.  She didn't seem to have noticed that he had walked into her room without a by your leave.  He watched her in silence and pain.  Now was not the time to talk about their relationship.  She needed time to heal.

"Kimberly?"  He wanted to offer comfort though.  She needed someone right now to take care of her.  She was hurting and he was a friend.

She looked at him blankly for a moment.  Nothing registered in her mind, not yet.  It took a moment but her eyes warmed to his.  "Hi, when did you come?"

"Couple of minutes ago."  He got up and walked over to her.  She looked sad, resigned.  "Thought you might want some company."

She sighed and smiled, but it never reached her eyes.  "Just thinking about everything that's happening."

"I know."  He sat down beside her, wanting to take her into his arms but can't.  "Tell me what I can do?"

Kimberly wanted to tell him to hold her, never let her go.  She wanted to rip his clothes off and bury herself in his essence.  She wanted to be his and only his.  She wanted him.  "Nothing right now.  But things are going to get hairy soon, I can feel it in my bones."  She shivered.  It was the same feeling she had two years before in Hungry, the night she almost lost her life.

Tommy frowned and moved to take her into his arms.  She was so slight, fragile to the touch.  He didn't want to break her.  He wanted to protect her.  He wanted her.  "Everything is going to be okay."

"How do we know?'  Kimberly whispered against his chest.  The feel of his arms around her felt better than anything else in the world.  She wanted to stay like this forever.  "We don't even know what we're up against."

"We will."  Tommy wanted to give her whatever assurance she needed.  He wanted to lie and give her everything.  "Trini is working on it now.  And as soon as the rover gets here, we'll send it in and have what we need to find out what's going on.  And then we'll deal with it."

She nodded, feeling the cold steeping into her again.  "Hold me, Tommy.  I don't want to be alone."

He tightened his hold on her.  "You are never going to be alone.  Not as long as I'm around."

They sat in silence, in the darkened room.  Both hoped but said nothing.  It was enough to know what they had each other that very moment.  It was enough for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 22, 2002 – 9:08 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Adam Park's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

"Aisha and Rocky, huh?"  Tanya flopped over onto her stomach.  "Mind if I asked why the sudden need to play cupid here?"

"Those two are idiots."  Adam muttered as he sat down on the bed beside her.  "Come on, you've seen them together before.  They're just so blind to everything these days."

"So you want to push them along."  Tanya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Won't you?"  Adam said as he laid back.  "I mean, Aisha ran to Boston to get away from her feelings.  Won't it be nice if every one was back in Angel Grove?"

"So there is a selfish reason in there!"  She teased with a laugh.

"Come on, you know what I mean."  He grinned at her.  "So?"

"I said I'd help didn't I?"

"Yeah, and….?"

"Tomorrow, we step up the plan."  She grinned at him with her eyes twinkling.  "How about we give Aisha a reason to _really_ worry."

Adam's eyes reflected his amusement.  "I like your devious mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 2:45 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

Jason looked over the floor plans again with a frown.  Something wasn't quite right about the foundation plans.  It was as if someone came along and purposely created an unstable base to work with.  Looking through his notes, he found what he wanted.  The house was set on a sloping mud hill.  Bad place for a house, but still, it was workable if one knew what they were doing and wanted to take the risk.

Edward stood in the doorway for a moment and watched the man work.  He was very much like Trini in that quiet moment.  His mind focused on the work in front of him.  The computer hummed softly and rather comfortably by his side.  Edward could understand the man's protective nature, especially where Dr. Kwan was concerned.  She was incredibly strong in many ways but so vulnerable in others.  She brought out all kinds of protective nature in men.  Must be a primitive instinct left over from the days when men hunt and women stayed home to cook and have children.  

"You still up?"  Edward said as he moved into the room.

Jason looked up.  "Yeah, I'm waiting for Trini."

Eddie smiled.  "Then grab another cup of coffee.  She's just getting started."

Frowning with concern, he shook his head.  "That woman!"

"You said it."

Jason smiled in reaction.  "Listen, about this morning.  I'm sorry, I was totally out of line."

"Forget it.  You were worried about her.  Can't blame you."  Edward sat down across from the man and sighed.  He was tired but sleep was eluding him tonight.  "I can totally understand."

"Can you?"  Jason asked as he put down the file.

"Sure, you're a man in love.  It's only natural to want to protect the woman you're in love with."  He smiled as he could see that he hit the bull in the eye.  "I'm right, huh?"

"Yeah."  Jason grinned happily.  "So how'd you meet the girls?"

"Kimmy and I were partners when she first joined up.  Even took a bullet for her about two years back.  She got assigned to Glen Harding while I was resting up in the hospital.  Two missions later, she brought in the doc."  He sipped his coffee and absentmindedly rubbed the side of his stomach where the bullet had gone through.  "We didn't recognize who Trini was back then, only that Kimmy had said that she was friend and helped defused the situation in Hungry."

"What happened to Glen?"

"Killed in the line of duty."  He smiled in remembrance.  "He and Kim, they were good together.  But the assignment was a rough one and they should have sent in a more experienced team.  Due to the nature of the assignment, they were supposed to check in every hour by the hour.  When they missed two hours in a roll, Moscow team was ready to send in the troops.  Biochemical stuff was real bad news.  The director said to give them another hour.  Kimmy called, said Glen was dead and that she picked up someone else.  Shocked the hell out everyone.  Background check was almost a must in the game."  Edward laughed as he remembered the director cussing Kimberly out over the phone.  "But Kimmy knew what she was doing and she got it done.  Trini was brought in for debriefing and to do the check.  Damn, did it ever throw the boys for a loop!"

Jason grinned in reaction.  "I can just imagine."

"Trini was good though.  Still is.  She took no shit from anyone and did her job with regards to the innocents around her."  Edward shook his head over the many times she and the directors went round for round over safety issues.  "She scared the hell out of everyone though.  Didn't have much respect for the rules when it came to doing her job.  She did what she wanted and checked in with the people when she remembered."

"A real rogue?"  Jason wanted to know.  This was the first time he's heard anything about Trini's part in this particular organization.  

"Gave the boys higher up more headaches than anyone else around."

"That bad?"

"Hell yeah."  Edward laughed.  "They keep threatening to fire her but never do.  They can't afford to."

"Yeah, that's what I figured."  Jason shook his head.  He could easily imagine his mild mannered Trini doing what was necessary without regards to her own safety or the rules if it meant saving lives.  That was his sweet giving wonderfully generous Trini.  "So where are you originally from?"

"Me?"  He looked up in surprised, pulling himself out from his reveries.  "New York, New York.  It sounded so nice, they named it twice."

Jason laughed.  "Yeah?"

"Nice place if you can afford it."  He leaned back into his chair.  "My parents were bankers.  Rich beyond imagination.  Old money."

He nodded with understanding.  "Must have been nice."

"I hated it.  All the fake smiles, the stifling parties, the cutthroat business people.  I just wanted all of them to shut the hell up.  So I lit out the minute I could."

"Rebel?"

"Without a cause."  He smiled.  It was the first time in a long time he got to talk to anyone.  "As nice as this is, you might want to go save the science team."

"Excuse me?"

"They're not going to sleep until Trini leaves.  And I don't think Trini is leaving anytime soon.  But others can't do what she does and still function correctly.  Think you can talk her into going to bed?"

Jason nodded his head and stood up.  "Yeah, I'll give it a good try."  He turned to leave but turned back.  "Thanks for sharing."

"Thanks for listening."

"And I'll have your house done before this is over."

"Yeah?"  That was a surprise.

"Yeah.  I think I know just what you want."  They shared a moment of companionable silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 1:55 a.m. London Time

45 Clover Street - Emmerman Residence

London England

Karen Emmerman watched her husband with concern.  The day had been long and full of pain, she could tell just by the look in his eyes.  "Honey, come to bed."

"Can't sleep."

"How do you know unless you come to bed?"  She pulled her robe on and walked over to stand by the window with him.  "What's wrong?"

"The quakes in Poland." 

She sighed.  His work was beginning to affect him a lot more than before.  "Everything will all right."

"You remember Dr. Trini Kwan?"

"Yeah," she remembered her well.  A Nobel Prize winner in her home, what a treat!

"She's over there right now trying to figure out a way to stop this."

She frowned.  It was the first time he's spoken with such concern.  "She's virologist.  Why would she...."  Her eyes went wide.  "It's not natural earthquakes, is it?"  

He shook his head.  She's never asked about his job, never needed to.  He's never brought it home before.  What he did was important, but important in a way that didn't include telling your beloved about it.  

"Jonathan?"

"I want you to take the kids and go stay with your brother for a while."

"Jonathan?"

"No, Karen.  Don't ask, I can't tell you.  I just need you to do this."

Her eyes shown in the darkened room as she nodded her head.  He's never asked her to do anything this seriously.  "You come too?"

"No, I have to hold down the fort here."  He kissed her wrinkled brows.  "I'll be all right.  We'll be together again."

She hugged him tight.  It was the first time in their marriage that she truly wondered about him.  She was scared but didn't show it.  She would do this for the kids, for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 3:05 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini chewed on the end of her pen.  She looked over the list of things she had here.  The shipment from Brazil was late due to the stop in Florida for the rover.  She needed some of the stuff there, but she was still missing a few things.  It was possible to find the stuff locally.  If only....

Jason stopped at the end of the science unit encampment.  Things were quieter now but the people hadn't gone to seek their beds yet.  Tired, exhausted men and women milled around, working on things, tying up loose ends.  Agent Van Bureau wasn't kidding.  These people aren't going to leave until Trini does.

The science team was giving him curious looks as he walked among their ranks heading for Trini.  She had her back to him and was busy scratching away at the note pad in front of her.  Her long flowing handwriting covered most of the page.  Other sheets of paper was scattered over the workbench.  Her brows were wrinkled with concentration and contemplation.  Something was troubling her.  To her left she had a growing list of things to she would need at a later time.  

"I thought all doctors were suppose to have illegible handwriting."  Jason commented from just behind her left ear, and watched her jump.  

"Don't do that!"  She batted him with her hand then turned back to her notes.  "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing your poor science team."  He glanced over his shoulder to see that they were now the center of everyone's attention.  

"What?" distractedly. 

"It's three in the morning."  He said and waited until the pen paused to grab it out of her hand.  "Time for bed."

"Can't," she said as she grabbed another pen from behind her right temple.  "Got to figure out this formula so we can work on something to counter act the acidity in the tentacles."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Well yes but.... Hey!"  he grabbed the other pen out of her hand.  "Jason!"

He put the pens in the back pocket and grabbed her wrist to keep her from trying to get them back.  "It's three in the morning.  You are tired.  Your team looks ready for a few hours of sleep as well."

Trini looked over his shoulder and noted that the others did look worn out.  "Go to bed guys.  You're done for the day."

The science team looked at one another but no one made a move to go.  Jason smiled in reaction.  "They're not going anywhere until you leave."

"What?"  She looked at him and then the others again.  "Guys!  Go.  Bed.  Sleep."

Jason looked over his shoulders again.  No one moved a step.  "See?  Told you."

Trini blew out a breath and rolled her eyes.  "Why?"

"Cause you are their head and the body doesn't sleep until the head does."  Jason looked over at some of the men for confirmation.  They nodded their agreement.  "See?"

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.  "Why do I feel like I'm being blackmailed here?"

"Cause you are."  He smiled and reached for the pens again.  Putting them on the worktable, he helped her out of her lab coat.  "Come on, say good night to these nice people."

She glared at him and turned her head to look at the exhausted team of scientists.  "Good night guys.  I'll see tomorrow morning."

There was a chorus of good-nights as Jason escorted Trini out of the science unit.  She could hear one of the female scientist whispered to another, "Won't mind someone like that putting me to bed.  Course, I won't want to be sleeping."  There were murmurs of agreement and Trini almost laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 3:15 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Kimberly watched Tommy's sleeping face from across the pillow.  He was so very beautiful.  Peaceful in his sleep and so full of energy when he's awake.  His long lashes fanned out under his eyes, those long lashes that gave his face just enough feminine touch to not make it too harsh in its masculinity.  

Tommy stirred awake slowly, feeling the weight of Kimberly's eyes on him.  She was quiet as she watched him open his eyes, completely fascinated with his face.  She smiled back at him when he smiled at her.  Those perfect lips curling into a sweet smile.  She looked almost sixteen again, sweet and innocent.  

They touched lips slowly.  Innocently.  Their relationship was still precarious, they both thought that.  They will go slow.  Slow was good.  Slow was nice.  Slow was going to drive both of them out of their minds.  But if that's what it took to find their way back to each other, then it worth well.  

Tommy held his breath as he pulled back.  He had a feeling that he was going to need a lot of cold showers in the near future.

Kimberly let out a sigh and prayed that she had the patience.  She didn't particularly like cold showers but they look to be the forecast for her near future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 3:20 a.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

The screaming finally stopped.  It was silent for all of a minute before it started again, this time a man's voice.  It was blood curling and horrible.  The others could only cover their ears in a helpless gesture of protection from the horrifying sound.  

The ground rumbled again.  Another of the tentacled creatures appeared.  There were six of them now.  And three humans left.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 3:21 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

"That was not exactly fair."  Trini complained as she took off her shoes.  "You blackmailed me."

"I didn't blackmail you."  Jason said taking off his shirt.  "You blackmailed yourself."

"What?"

"If you weren't so soft hearted, you could have easily kept those guys down there on overtime for another twenty hours before a mutiny ensues."  Jason helped her undo the zipper on the back of her A-shaped tailored dress.  

She looked at him as he's gone completely over the edge then shook her head and slipped out of the dress.  "You know, that's what's wrong with you men, you always feel like you know what's best of us."

"No, my dear."  He turned down the bed.  "Just when you're in your scientist mode.  Then you forget everything else but work.  Workaholics, that's what they call people like you."

"We're not exactly on vacation here."  Trini said getting underneath the sheets.

"Trini, nightshirt."  Jason pointed to the garment laid on the bed.

"I don't want to wear it."  She said as she patted the space next to her.  "Besides, you're just going to take it off of me anyways."

He raised one amused brow at her.  "I am?"

"Well yeah."  She grinned at him unabashed.  "Isn't that why you got me up here?"

Jason shook his head in exasperation and put on the pajama pants.  "No darling.  I got you up here to sleep."  He got into bed and pulled the blanket up.  If she didn't want to wear the nightshirt, she didn't have to.

She looked at him incredulously.  "You don't want sex?"

He laughed and kissed her on the nose.  "Trini, I'm a guy.  Of course I want sex.  But not tonight.  Tonight, you sleep."

She watched him with a rather bemused expression as he turned and kill off the lights.  "Jason, you serious?"  She couldn't really believe it.

"Yes, and stop asking me."  Jason reached over and pulled her down to lie next to him.  She wiggled into place causing all kinds of pains for Jason.  "And stop trying to make me regret it."

"What?"  She said innocently.

He grunted in response.


	10. The Attack & The Formula

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine - The Attack & The Formula

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 7:23 a.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

There were ten.  Ten of them will do for now.  He needed more though.  Many more.  But ten will do for now.  

Time was wasting but he needed to recover.  Making the runners was difficult on him.  They took all the energy he had.  He needed more energy.  

Food.  He needed more food.

The runner obeyed only him.  They were linked to him.  They were part of him.  His children.

            Food.  He needed more food.

He needed more runners. 

It was time for another round.  He needed another round.

Time, he needed time.

The voice weaker than before but as raspy and harsh in its tone.  "Go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 7:48 a.m. Berlin Time

Praça do Tempo (Translation: Time Piece Square)

Cracow Poland

They came and they killed.

People screamed and people died.

The troops moved in.  

The bullets flew like hail in the streets.  It barely made a dent.  Pieces of the creatures were flying from the bullets but it didn't stop them.  The pieces themselves were doing harm.  If they fell on civilians or troops, it burned their way through their clothing and into flesh.  

Cries of terror filled the streets as more troops moved in.

"Depressa!" (Hurry)

Tentacles grabbed one soldier and twisted viciously.  The head came off with a pop.

"Por aqui!" (This way!)

The men came running but was stopped by a spray of fine green mist from three of creatures.  The guns were dropped as they clutched at their burning faces in agony.  

"Atirem, meus amigos!" (Shoot, my friends!)

The troops were being pushed back, the creatures' long extended tentacles grabbed limbs, tearing them off, burning through clothes.

"Let's blow them up, boys!"

The grenades were supposed to be last resort.  But the guns were not doing much.

When the smoke cleaned, there were pieces everywhere.  They were dead, but hundreds were burned.  Troops fell and died.

And more men were taken as the ground rattled and shook with another quake.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 7:51 a.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

He howled in pain.  Two of his runners were no more.  But the other eight comes.  They bring food.

Anger boiled.  They will be avenged.  His runners, his children.  They will be avenged.  

There shall be more.  Earth will be brought to its knees.  He shall win. 

And he shall be rewarded. 

He serves well.

Yes, his masters will be proud and he shall be rewarded.

Rangers.  Must kill Rangers.

Food.  Need energy to make more runners.

More runners will find Rangers.

Yes, Rangers.  More food, more energy, more runners.  Find and kill Rangers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 7:51 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Trini came awake when the bed rattled and shook from the rumbling of the ground.  Another quake!  Just another quake!  She yawned and snuggled against Jason for comfort.  He grunted and tried to move his arm into a more comfortable position behind her neck.

Her squirming was causing his body to reaction unconsciously.  She was a warm bundle when she slept.  And she was a restless sleeper.  

He groaned and tried to get on his back.  "Stop teasing me Trini."

"Who's teasing?"  She murmured as she stretched herself out half on top of him.  He was so wonderfully comfortable to sleep next to.  Like a great big sexy body pillow.

He smiled in reaction and closed his eyes to sleep again.  Unfortunately, Trini found a rather sensitive area on his side just under his ribs.  He groaned again in reaction and grabbed her hand.  "Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything."  She whispered trying to pull her hand away.  She loved it when he was all perturbed when she played with his magnificent body.

"Like hell you're not."  His lazy voice belied his wakefulness.  In one swift move, he had her pinned to the bed underneath his now completely aroused body.   His fingers linked themselves through hers.  "You're a pain in the butt, you know that?"

"Really?"  Her eyes were all wide and innocent as she tried to withdrawal her hand.  

He shook his head at her and moved her arms above her head, leaving her helpless to him.  If she wanted to play, he'll play.  His lips captured hers just as she was about to say something else.  He tasted the heavens.

She squirmed more actively now under him, but he wanted to simply taste her mouth for a while.  To feel her soft skin against his.  He felt her panting breath as he kissed her along her jaw line.  Her legs moved restlessly against him, trying to get him to move so she could touch him.  

He had an inkling of an idea that if he let her have her way, he won't have lasted more than a few minutes.  He wanted to go slow but knew that it would be impossible with his raging body in charge now.  But considering he spent a better part of the night sleeping in a semi-aroused body, he could be forgiven for not being able to slow down now.  

Her mouth was hot and wet as he captured it again.  Her arms came around him, fingernail digging into sun kissed skin.  

Their coupling was hot and frantic, eager and passionate.  He wanted all of her, now, fast.  And for those few brief moments, they caught a glimpse of the Elysian Fields.

She lay there content and relaxed, drawing small circles on his shoulders with her fingertips.  She never knew love could be so wonderful.

When he finally found the strength, he got to his elbows. With a sigh, he brushed a lock of her hair.  "You know, one of these days, we will make love in a nice slow pace."

She grinned happily at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  "You complaining?"

"Who's complaining!"  He said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Trini, I hate to bring up this subject right now but...."

"What?"

"This is the second time we've been together and...."  He swallowed.  "And I haven't used any kind of protection."

"Pro...oh!"  She smiled and kissed his chin.  "Don't worry.  I get regular Depo-Provera injections."

"Depo-what?"  He looked rather puzzled.

Trini rolled her eyes.  "Depo-Provera.  Birth control shots.  You take it every three months.  No pregnancy, no problems."  She slapped him playfully on the arm.  "Do guys think that condoms and pills are the only way to prevent pregnancies?"

Jason rolled onto his back and shrugged.  "Considering the only ways for guys are condoms and vasectomies, I guess.  You girls come up with more and more ways everyday."

"That's because society and men expects us to be the ones that are careful."  She leaned over and stacked her hands on top of his chest and looked at him.  "Shall we try to sleep some more?"

"We better."  He said pulling her close.  "I got a feeling that we're probably going to need it.  Things have a way of getting real hairy real fast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 8:27 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

The pounding on the door woke Trini and Jason up fast.  "Dr. Kwan, Dr. Kwan!"

Trini pulled on the shirt on the bed grabbed the door before she made sure Jason was decent.  When he nodded, she yanked it open.  "What is it?"

"Come quick, there's been another attack!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 8:29 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

At the first loud knock, Kimberly was rolling out the bed and to the door.  She was use to being woken up at all hours of the day.  "Yes?"

"Another attack."

"I'll be right there."  She shut the door and sighed.

"What happened?"  Tommy asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched as Kimberly walked half asleep to the closet.  "What is it?"

"Another attack."  She pulled the suit out and wondered for a moment if she could dress more casually since everyone else was.  "Get dressed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 8:38 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

The watched the scene with a mix of horror and resignation.  At least this time, they hadn't eaten anything yet.

Trini shook her head and got up.  "Send me the bodies.  I'll be in the containment unit if anyone needs me."  Jason squeezed her hand as she passed.  They offered each other comfort with a simple look.  

Kimberly grabbed the phone.  "Get me director Emmerman."

Jason and Tommy looked at one another and shook their head.  Edward motioned for them to follow him outside.  In the corridor, he looked around to make sure no one was around.  "Listen, the military is getting desperate.  Trini's working as fast as she could but they're backing Kimberly to a wall right now.  They can't use nukes cause of the civilian population and the Versailles Treaty."  

Jason shook his head.  "Treaties aren't going to mean squat if the army boys are getting killed out there."

"I know."  Edward looked over at Kimberly talking to the director.  "The directors have things under control right now.  I'm worried about Kimmy, though.  This assignment is getting to her."

"Don't worry," Tommy said quietly.  "She can hold her own."

"I know."  Edward sighed.  "Trini has something up her sleeve.  I can feel it."

"She'll talk when she's ready.  In the mean time, better get the survivors up here for a little talk."

Edward nodded.  "Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 11:51 a.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

Three more made.  Four food source left.  Yes, it will have to do for now.  

Eleven runners, eleven chances.  He needed more energy to make more.  They will have to wait for now.

Six will be the seeker.  Yes, they will find.  They will find Rangers.  They will find them for him.

He shall serve well.  He will find the Rangers.  He will kill the Rangers.

More food, more energy.  More runners, more seekers.  

The seekers can find the Rangers.  They can find the Rangers.  They will find the Rangers.  But if they don't, they will bring food.  Food and energy.

It was time.  "Go."

The Cracow was no longer the only city in danger.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 12:56 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

The silence was beginning to get to her.  Everyone knew about the attack. Everyone knew that only big explosives did any good around these guys.  She could only hope that she could give them another opinion.  Dropping the last of the base into the containment jar, she placed the whole thing into the micro frig.

She knew that the troops that had been on the scene are being treated for second to third degree burns.  Most of them were going to be horribly scarred but they'll live.  The military gears made it more difficult for the acid to eat their way through to their skin.  Faces were another issue.  It was time someone got these people some good face gears.  

Kimberly and the rest of the team had been conducting interviews all morning.  They needed as much as they can get.  Trini had another hunch but this one she couldn't call up someone for a confirmation.  It'll stay a hunch for now.  She'll talk to Kimberly about it later.  

Lunch had been called an hour before but she wanted to finish this formula first.  If it works, she may have just given them an option to their problems.  In the mean time she needed something more to test out another theory.  Let's hope Edward can perform miracles.  

Grabbing the sheet off her worktable, she left her workstation for the first time in over three hours.  She rushed up through the encampment and headed for the conference room.  People were milling about the room with food and was startled to see Dr. Trini Kwan in a dead run.

She leaned over the table and slapped the paper down in front of Agent Edward Van Bureau.  Everyone turned to look at her.  Edward's eyes were wide in surprise.  "Want to do me a great big favor?"

"Do I get sleep with you?"  He asked teasingly.  

"Do you want to see how far up your ass I can get my foot?"  She smiled in return.

"Not particularly."  He put his napkin down.  "What do you need?"

"Everything on this list."

He glanced at it quickly.  "Could take a day or two."

"You've got three hours."  And picked up a chicken leg, she was hungry again.

"Demands, demands," he sighed and got up.  "Okay boys, the doc's got another list for us."  Some of the men groaned and headed off with Edward to retrieve what was on the list.  

Kat placed a plate of egg salad in front of Trini.  "Eat!"

"She said the magic word."  Tanya grinned as she put more food in front to Trini.  

"What am I?  A stuffed pig?"  Trini laughed as she picked up a fork.

Billy leaned on his elbow.  "You've got that look in your eye that says you're up to something.  Like last night.  So we're going to guess that whatever is on that list is going to help us defeat this thing."

"Just hunches."

Adam and Rocky grinned.  "We love your hunches."

Trini was in the process of putting a forkful of egg salad in her mouth when she suddenly remembered something.  She looked at Billy with concentrated eyes.  

"What?"  Billy was slightly disturbed by the look.  

Trini's mind raced through her memories.  "Billy, do you still have the cannons?  The ones we used when we..." she glanced at the room full of people that were hanging on her words.  "The one we use to use for fun?"

"You had cannons for fun?"  One of the men asked.

"They were toys," Trini waved it off but knew that Billy understood what she was talking about.

"Yeah."  Billy muttered.  "But they're at home."

"Can you duplicate them?"

Billy looked up suddenly.  "The photon ones?"

"Yeah."  

The grin on Billy's face was a hundred times brighter than the sun.  "Absolutely.  Guys, I need a little help."

Trini grinned in return and went back to her food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 1:06 p.m. Berlin Time

Prefeitura (Translation: City Hall)

Lublin Poland 

"Diabo!" (Devil)

It killed as it went.  

It searched as it went.

It found nothing but death and humans.

It brought food back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 1:13 p.m. Berlin Time

Plaza (Praça) do Jardim de Flores (Translation: Flower Garden Plaza)

Katowica Poland

It searched, nothing.

It killed the people, tasted the blood, burn the flesh.

It searched as it went.  

Nothing was found but death and blood.

It brought back food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 1:17 p.m. Berlin Time

Rua Histórica (Translation: Historical Time Street)

Ostrava Poland

It searched, nothing.

It killed to no prevail.  There was nothing here.

It searched more and more but no one here is a Power Ranger.  No energy signature.

It brought food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 1:19 p.m. Berlin Time

Praça do Leão Vermelho (Translation: Red Lion Square)

Wroclaw Poland

The screams filled the air.

It searched, it killed, it took.

Nothing.

It burned its image into men's minds.  There was no stopping it.

It killed and it took.

It took food back with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 2:56 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

Colonial Daniel Sean Jackson has seen a lot of shit in his life, but this toped it all.  "So you're telling me that those things melted my men."

Kimberly sat back in her chair and waited.  Thirty-three of the US troopers that arrived in Poland the night before had been transferred up to Warsaw along with the rest of the injured.  "According the scientist, the stuffs they spray and kill with are acids."  

"To be more exact," Trini said as she walked, "It's mostly hydrochloride at about a hundred time the strength we normally see."

He turned to look at the pretty woman that walked in.  "Hydro-what?

"Hydrochloride."  She sat down across from him and next to Kimberly.  "Gastric acid."

"Excuse me?"  He blinked at her and turned to an equally puzzled Agent Edward Van Bureau.  "Layman's term please."

"Stomach juice."  Trini said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  "You guys got sprayed with stomach acid at very concentrated levels."

They blinked at her.  "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!"  Trini sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  "Where're the boys?"

Kimberly pushed a donut toward her.  "Somewhere with Billy putting together that thing you wanted."

"Cool!"  She sighed and shook her head to the donut.  "I'm going to go keep working on that thing.  Edward, ETA on the stuff?"

"I don't know."  Edward said and put up a hand to wore off any protest.  "It's on everyone's top priority list but I have to tell you, some of the stuff is going to be hard to get.  Especially the suits.  I don't know where...."

"Just get it, trust me."  She got up again.  "I'll be with the team if you need me."  She left as abruptly as she came in.

The captain's followed her with a frown.  "Who's that?"

"Dr. Trini Kwan."  Kimberly explained.

He looked at her surprised.  "The Nobel...."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 - 3:18 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters - Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini rubbed her eyes with her palms.  She was tired and it was only a little after three.  Of course the very few hours of sleep she got the night before certainly might have something to with it.  She sighed and looked at the notes she's taken.  

As she had suspected, along with hydrocloridic acid, pepsin, e. coli, there were also a number of enzymes that were not normal.  One she identified as only existing in Dionaea Muscipula, a carnivorous plant.  If that were the case then the bacillus thuringiensis she requested should do some real good.  Now the problem is how to apply it.  And actually getting close enough to the things was another problem all in itself.

The first sign of trouble came from Dr. Diana Russell.  Her high pitch scream was cut off abruptly.  Trini turned just I time to see the creature finish popping out of the ground and cut Dr. Russell in half at the sternum.  The screams and cries started an earnest now as people dropped what they were doing and ran.  

The creature lashed out with its tentacles, spraying acid onto the fleeing people, grabbing two in a vicious grip that tore limbs.  It sniffed the air as if trying to locate something.  The voice was not a voice but more of a rumble, like the quakes.  "Ranger!"  Then it tilted its head as if listening to some unknown source.

Trini froze in petrified horror.  "Oh god."  They were there for them.  The Power Rangers were the targets all along.  They had been right; it was from an old enemy.  

The creature turned it eyeless face toward her, sniffing the air.  Its mouth-less face told of its orders.  "Bring!"

That moved Trini to action.  Spring across the encampment, she avoided the tentacles like an old pro.  Dodging the long arms, she backed flipped toward the micro frig.  Her only chance!

She had seconds to yank on the protective gloves and pull the containment jar from the frig.  The tentacles wrapped itself around her ankle and proceeded to pull her toward it.  She screamed as she fell but didn't let go of the jar.  She could only pray that this works.  

Prying open the lid, she turned on her back in time to see the others rush into the area.  The terror on Jason's face tore at her but she didn't have time to worry about him.  "Stay back!"  She yelled at the top of her lungs a second before she threw the content of the jar at the creature.  

It splashed onto its face and chest, hissing and eating away at it.  It screamed a horrible non-human cry of pain and the ground shook with it.  The tentacles loosen and she scrambled back away from it.  Like the Wicked Witch of the West in "The Wizard of Oz," the creature melted away into a green and purple mess on the ground.   

"Trini!"  Jason grabbed her from behind but kept an eye on the melting creature.  He's heart contracted and he thank all the heavenly beings for her safety.  "Trini."

She pushed herself away from Jason and approached the thing slowly.  Her voice shook as she reached around almost blindly.  "Some……somebody…….any…… …anybody……..get a……get a sample of that……..before it…….it gets……contaminated."  She was shaking so badly now that she couldn't stand.  Jason caught her as her knees gave out.  

"Trini!"

She was shaking hard enough for the others to see.  "Well…….at….at least…….at least I know……that……that the formula…….. works."  Then for the second time in her life, Trini Kwan fainted dead away.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 30, 2002 - This chapter has been altered from the original format to comply with FanFictions.Net's new ratings rule.  


	11. News and More Things

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten – News and More Things

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 4:58 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"I just want to know what the hell happened!!!"  Director Jonathan Emmerman was not a happy guy.  Half of his team has just been attacked and their best lead to defeating this monster that has caused them no small amount of trouble is currently unconscious.

"Take it easy, Jonathan."  Director Richard Ballard's voice was milder but his displeasure was obvious.  "Let Agent Hart take a moment to explain things to us."

Kimberly took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.  At the moment she was the only one that was in the conference room.  The mess from the hour before was just beginning to be cleaned up.  Jason was with Trini in her quarters.  Tommy and Billy went back to working on the photon cannon.  Kat was helping with the wounded since she had first aid training.  She wasn't sure where the others were at the moment. The rest of personnel were still either in shock, unconscious or just helping out.  It was not a good day for Kimberly.  

"Sir, we had one of the creatures attack the base, the science encampment to be exact.  Eight scientist dead, 7 agents dead, thirteen wounded in critical condition, and three with mild injuries.  Trini is currently passed out in her room.  She wasn't hurt and found a way to stop the creature, destroy it even."

"Her formula works?"  Emmerman's voice took an excited tone.

"Yes sir, it worked."

"Hot damn!"  Ballard would have stood up and danced if it were for the fact that Kimberly sounded so down.  "What's wrong?"

"She's the only one that knows the formula at the moment unless we go through the mountain of notes that she's been taking the past two and a half days.  And I strongly suspect that we don't have the ingredients that she needs here."

"Why?"

"She asked Eddie….Agent van Bureau for extra supplies before the attack and he's been unable to procure all the necessary things."

Ballard grunted.  "Well get him working on it.  From this moment on, this is top priority."

Kimberly would have sighed if she could, but she was simply too tired.  "Sir, you forgot that we're in a country that's been bombarded with quakes almost three weeks in a roll."

Emmerman picked up a pen and paper from his end.  "We'll fly them in.  Get Edward to fax us all a copy of the stuff.  Better more than not enough."

"Understood."  Kimberly rubbed her temples again.  She was beginning to develop a headache.  "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Ballard sounded rather resigned.  "Get some sleep, you sound tired."

"Thank you sir."

"Keep us informed."

Kimberly took a deep breath as she hung up the conference call.  All she wanted to do now was have a bath.  Her best friend nearly got killed this afternoon.  Her head is pounding like nothing she's felt before.  This mission has a death toll that's beginning to make the civil war look like a football scrimmage.  She can't think of anything that could possibly make her day be any worse.

"Kimmy, there you are."  Edward looked as tired as she felt if not more so.  The poor man has been running around doing what three people should be doing.  "I have some bad news."

"No."

"Sorry, but I do."  He put the file down in front of her.  "There's been attacks everywhere, in every major city in Poland.  We've got the most distance from the center source."

She sighed and said nothing for a moment.  "How's Trini's list coming along?"

"Not bad.  Not good, but not bad."

"Directors want a copy."

"Which….. Never mind, it's probably both."

"Yep."

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Go to sleep.  I'll call you when Trini wakes."

"No, I have to help."

"You need to sleep."

"Edward…."

"Kimberly."  He looked at her seriously.  "You need to rest.  Everything that can be done, is done or are being done.  You getting enough sleep to direct this will be work enough."

She smiled at him gratefully.  "Thanks."

"Want to hear some good news?"

"Sure."

"The Brazil shipment is finally here."

She groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 5:03 p.m.  Berlin Time

Underground Cavern

Cracow Poland.

Another is gone and it hurt more this time.  It was slow to go and it hurt.  

Power Rangers.  It found Power Rangers.  And a Ranger killed it.

Food, he needed food.  Must re-energize before going.  Must have food.  

The runners brought food.  They brought food for him to have, to regain his strength.  The Power Rangers are around and he shall need more runners and more power.  He shall serve well.  He shall kill the Power Rangers and be rewarded.  Yes, rewarded.  

Must restore energy.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 5:10 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Aisha Campbell's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

"I was so scared."  Tanya paced the room with great agitation.  "I just looked and Trini was on the ground with that thing pulling her.  I can't imagine what she must have been thinking at the time."

Aisha rubbed her arms; she was as cold as ice.  "It must have been so frightening for her."

"Frightening?"  Tanya turned big brown eyes at her.  "I would have been too scared to have thought clearly.  But not Trini, she knew enough to get it."

"Yeah!"  She was going to have nightmares about that for the rest of her life.  "It was awfully brave of her to confront the thing with an untested formula.  What if it hadn't worked?"

"Tell me about it!"  Tanya sat down on the bed.  Her nerves were shot to hell.  "Thank goodness for Rocky!"  She was improvising now but she thought it was a good idea.

"What about Rocky?"  Aisha turned curious eyes at her.  

"He was so brave, put himself right in front me."  Tanya lied.  Rocky had been three steps in front her when they arrived at the scene, but no need for Aisha to know that.  "Awfully sweet of him, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is."  She smiled.  It was so like Rocky to protect.

"I can certainly use a man like that."  Tanya avoided the other girl's suddenly interested eyes.  "I mean every girl should have a knight in shining armor right?"

"Yeah, I guess."  She wasn't completely too sure she like where this conversation was going.  "Rocky has always been a guy that…..that knows to…..protect and serve….."  She wasn't sure where she was going with that one.

"Right!"  Tanya smiled brightly at her.  "I think that's quality that every girl should look for in a guy, don't you?"

"Yeah,"  Aisha nodded and tried to smile back.  "Every girl should have a guy that can take care of her."

"And Rocky certainly is capable."

"Yes."  She smiled weakly at her friend.

"What do you think?"

"Of?"

"Rocky?"

"I think……"  She faltered.  "I think that he's a very good man."

Tanya would have rolled her eyes if she could.  "Yes he is."  She smiled brightly for Aisha's benefit.  "I think I'll go see what the boys are doing.  Want to come?"

"No thank you."  She tried to smile, really she did.

"Suit yourself."  Tanya left feeling like she's accomplished something good.

Aisha felt like she just swallowed a bucket of nails.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 5:23 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Basement Area

Warsaw Poland

Billy's hand moved across the computer again.  "Okay, try it now."

Tommy fired the photon cannon they had built with spare parts from other junk in the basement.  

"No, stop."  Billy frowned at the machine then at the computer.  "Too much positrons.  Damn I wish I had my old computer with the adjustment angler mode."  

"You are doing great, Billy."  Tommy said as he helped Billy place the cannon back on the worktable.  "For someone who's putting this together from spare parts, I say you're doing fantastic."

"I had forgotten about the photon cannon until Trini brought it up.  It would help disrupt anything with some sort of molecular makeup."

"That's Trini."

"Yes," Billy smiled and readjusted the output meter.  

"You still in love with her?"  Tommy asked quietly.  He had seen Kat coming down the stairs, it was time the truth came out so she could either make her move or get on with her life.  She needed that, and he owed her that.

"With who?"

"Trini."  Tommy could see the tips of Kat's tennis shoes on the stairway.  "Are you still in love with her?"

"No, of course not." Billy looked up at him surprised.  "We both know that she belongs with Jason, look at the two of them now."

"But it doesn't mean that you can just turn off your feelings.  Hey watch out for the firing mechanism!"

"Thanks.  And no, I'm not in love with her anymore."  Billy wished that he could find another screwdriver.  This one just plain sucked.  "You're the second person in so many days to ask me that.  Trini and I are friends, I wouldn't risk that for a fling and that's all there would have been between us.  We're too alike."

"Okay, whatever you say!"  Tommy smiled as Kat's feet disappeared from the staircase.  

"So how are things with you and Kimberly."

Tommy sighed.  He would have to pick this particular subject won't he?  Well, turn about is fair play.  "Slow but steady."

"Getting there?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations.  About time!"

"Oh shut up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 6:10 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

She slept peacefully.

He was a nervous wreck.

Jason will never be able to get the image of her being attacked out of his mind.  He's heart died for those precious moments.  For as long as he shall live, he will always remember her scream of terror and shout for his safety.  His sweet selfless Trini.  He could not image life without her.

The groaning from the bed drew him to her side.  She blinked slowly against the light and tried to refocus her eyes.  "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Silence.  All the emotions from fear to horror to relief ran across her face in quick successions.  "Oh god, did I get it?"

"Yeah, baby.  You got him good."  She was shaking again.  He leaned over the bed and held her to him.  The tightness in which he hugged her showed just how scared he was, no matter his outward show of false bravado.  He took in a deep breath and reassured himself that she was safe; she was here in his arms and that's the way it's going to stay.

"Jason?"  The tears came in a rush, all the fears came to head and she sobbed them into his shoulder, clutching desperately for reassurance.  "God, Jason."  

He didn't say a word.  Didn't need to say anything but hold her.  They were together.  They were safe.  That was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 –12:27 p.m. EST

Kennedy Airport – Third Terminal

New York City New York

"What the heck do they need with titanium reinforced protectors for?"

"Beats me but loaded in anyways."

"Hey Dave, what's liquid enteric?"

"I don't know but it's on this list.  Careful guys, half this stuff are chemicals."

"And they're taking it on a concord?"

"Said it was an emergency."

"What's Chlorpyrifos?"

"Why do you ask me when you know I flunked chemistry?"

"Just curious that's all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 6:54 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

"How are you feeling Trini?"  Rocky asked as he poured himself some coffee from the food trey that the staff insisted that Trini needed.  

"I'm a lot better."  Trini answered with a smile. 

All the former Rangers were here now.  She was getting ready to tell them all she knew.  It was difficult since she was having trouble putting all the pieces together herself.  But perhaps if she shared, they could help.  They were all gathered in Trini's room once Jason had declared that she was not well enough to get out of bed yet.  Since she can't seem to stop shaking, it seemed like a good idea.  

"Guys, we have a problem."

"Just one?"  Zack said from the foot of the bed.  "I say we have more than a few if the reports are correct."

"That's part of the problem."  Trini explained.  "These sudden attacks in the cities, it's cause of us."

"What?"  

"Just as the creature attacked the science unit, he seemed to have paused.  Like it was smelling, tasting…. detecting something.  Me."

Jason held her hand and gave her a quick look of concern.  "You better explain."

"It said 'Ranger,' right as it was searching out its target.  Then it looked directly at me.  Then it said 'Bring.'  It came right after me, if I had been just a few more seconds slower, I'm pretty sure it would have grabbed me and lit out underground."

"Is that how they arrived?"  Tommy asked.  He and Billy had been playing with the rover some.  It was time to put it to work.  They needed answers.

"Yeah, pop out of the ground like daisies."  She reached over for the glass of water on the nightstand.  Aisha handed it to her.  "Now get this, I think it's just a foot soldier.  It's taking orders from someone else."

"Oh great!"  Adam sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Want to tell us your theory?  Cause I know you got one."

She smiled in reaction.  "Whatever this thing is, it's stuck underground.  These guys that are topside? They're just a little extension of the much larger creature.  Like the runners of strawberry plants.  They seek out food for the main body."

"Food?"  Zack pulled at his collar.  "As in….."

"Human flesh."  She looked down at her and Jason's linked hands.  "I don't think they were taking hostages, they were bring back food for the main creature."

Kimberly shut her eyes.  "Why?"  She's got to explain all this to someone later; she just knew it.

"Have you noticed that the quakes have increased more frequently?  But the center is always the same.  The more food, the more quakes, he's digesting.  When he moves, the earth does too."

"Oh god."  

"Yeah and I think he wants the Power Rangers."

"Yeah?"  Kat sat by the side.  "Wants us dead?"

"Not yet."  Trini moved the blanket aside and show them her leg.  The ankle the creature had grabbed hold of her with was bare.  "No burn marks.  He didn't want to damage me."

The other nodded.  "So what now?"

"I'm going to guess that if they can hear it from all the way over here, there is some kind of a connection.  So it probably knows that I killed one of its own.  So that means we've got to move faster."

The others nodded their agreement.

Kimberly held Trini's hand for a moment.  "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"Your Brazil shipment is here."

"Good, we can get some things started then."  She started to get out of bed.  "Billy, let's get that rover in there.  I want pictures."

Jason helped her up.  "Can you walk?"

"I can try."  Trini sighed.  "No time for weakness now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 7:14 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Science Unit – Or what's left of it

Warsaw Poland

"Can we save any of it?"  Trini asked a technician as she eyed a container full of citric silic acids.  

"No, it's been contaminated."  He looked rather apologetic.  

"Thanks."  She moved around the area cautiously.  Avoiding burnt marks and puddles of blood that stained the grass.  People died here only hours before.  "I think I have it written down somewhere over here."

"Can we duplicate it?"

"Of course, we just need the ingredients and…." She paused with her head tilted for a second.  "Hum….. that might be an idea."

"What is?"  Kimberly asked as she picked her way through the mess.

"If I add some …..well, let's just say that I can work with the original formula to development something else now that we know that it works."  Trini began to go through massive amounts of paper on the ground near her overturned worktable.  "Billy and them are looking at the rover?"

"Yeah, they're hooking the camera up now."  Kimberly glanced at a spot on the ground.  "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Being attacked like that?"

"Couldn't feel anything.  I just wanted to get the hell out of there."  Trini grinned rather weakly at her.  "Then I saw Jason and that he was going to charge into danger.  What an idiot!"

Kimberly laughed.  It was good to laugh after such a morbid day.  Her nap had turned into a series of nightmares.  "All men in love are idiots."

She gave her a sly look.  "Like Tommy?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Kimberly….."

"When this is all over…."

Trini rolled her eyes.  "Excuses, excuses…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 7:43 p.m.  Berlin Time

Underground Cavern

Cracow Poland.

The screaming continued on into the night.  The men and women huddled within themselves.  They were all strangers with one thing in common; they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.  Now, they are in a living nightmare, so horrible that they couldn't even begin to describe it.  There was no hope, no choice, no escape.  Fear was the aphrodisiac of the day.  It ran high and mad among the inhuman creature.  

The Power Rangers were the key to his freedom.  He would then no longer have to rely on the runner to get what he needed.  He would be able to move about and serve.  The Power Rangers.

Another, he wanted another.  Food was necessary for energy, but did they have to screaming and squirm so much as he ate.  Fate has destined them to be part of his return.  They need to learn to accept it.

Yes, they needed to accept.  Just as the Power Rangers need to accept that their fate was to be destroyed by him.  His masters will be pleased.  And he shall be rewarded.  

Food, more food.  More energy.  Much more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 9:14 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"Show me!"  Trini sat on the table and rubbed her eyes.  She was tired but the day had not been wasted.  She had gotten a lot completed.  The first batch of the new Base-Toxikon formula was done.  It was stronger cause she had to use substitutes.  She was running low on supplies now.  If Edward can't come through for her, she was going to be in a real bind.  

"Stand back!"  Billy activated the rover with ease.  "This little thing is know as Red Rover, since it was suppose to be going to Mars.  Anyways, it's got duel power so that if the main battery fails, a back up will start.  The controls are actually quite simply in design, very much like the toys our parents use to buy us, only with a lot more control.  It only gets up to the speed of about 10 miles pre hour.  The arms on the thing acts like a test tube.  Once it's been activated to collect something, the tube/arm is sealed until replaced.  The arms are control by these buttons, completely separated from the main controls.  There's a headlight on this thing but it's not too great.  Jason and I are going to replace it with something a little stronger.  And last but certainly not least; an instant digital replay camera had replaced the original satellite delay camera on this thing.  The shots are going to be stream lined to my computer than from that one, it will be passed on to the main frame of the ISS computer in London.  Any questions?"

Trini looked at the small machine that resembled the Tonka Toy she once bought her cousin Sophy.  "Can it resist the acid from the creature?"  

The boys looked at one another.  Billy shook his head.  "No.  We're thought of that."

Trini understood but without it being able to get close enough to take detail shots of where the creature is, it wasn't going to do much good.   "How about zoom lens?"

"We're working on it."  Billy said as he played with the controls.  

Kimberly picked up the phone.  "I think our Moscow team may have something for you on that department."  She punched in a number.  "Franklin, você poderia por favor me conectar ao escritório de Moscou? Obrigada." (Translation: Franklin, will you please connect me to the Moscow office?  Thank you."

Aisha and Tanya stared at her.  "Where….. Never mind."

Trini grinned rather amused.  "You'd be surprised what you have to learn in the ISS."

Jason looked at her rather mildly surprised.  "You speak any other language?"

"Chinese, French, Italian and Spanish.  I tried to learn Latin but after a while it just got too confusing for me."  She shrugged as if it was not too big of an accomplishment.

Billy grinned.  "I seem to remember your trying to learn Russian at one point."

"That was in High School and what a mistake that was."  She laughed.  

"Okay," Kimberly hung up the phone.  "The Russians has a spy satellite that they're going to cannibalize for us.  It'll give us the extended lens we need plus a few extra things that Trini might want to look at."

Trini looked surprised.  "Titanium plating?"

"It's a satellite!" Kimberly grinned.  

"Cool!"  She smiled and looked at the team before losing her smile.  "Now we just have to decide who goes to Cracow."

The others had forgotten that to use Red Rover, they needed to get to the site of the creatures.

Jason sat up in his chair and grabbed Trini's hand.  "Trini stays."

She was about to protest when Tommy cut her off.  "He's right.  You're needed here to over see the formula.  Billy stays as well cause he's the main engineer."

Billy shook his head.  "No, I need to be there to over see the running of this thing."

"I can do that."  Tanya said as she got up.  "It's not much different from learning Alpha-5's old programs.  You could show me in about an hour's time and I can get it.  I know I can."

"I'll go as back up."  Adam said as he moved.  

"Me too."  Zack said as he looked at the others.  Everyone's done something to contribute to this team so far but him.  "I can help with the protection department."

Tommy nodded.  "And I'll go too."

Kimberly frowned.  "Okay, so that's Tommy, Adam, Zack, Tanya as the operator and me.  I'll get a few troopers to go with us as back up protection."

Tommy frowned.  "Wait, why do you have to go?"

"I'm the agent in charge of this mission."  Kimberly smiled gently at him.

"But we've been deputized."  Adam pointed out when he noticed the slight falter in Tommy's face.

"He's right," Trini pointed out.  "Kim, you don't have to go."

"I want to."  Kimberly said firmly.  "Besides, I know Poland better than everyone else."

Trini smiled gently at her.  She knew the real reason Kimberly wanted to go, and he was sitting cross the table from her.  "You just don't want to have to deal with the directors when they call in for reports."


	12. Reconnaissance & Reunions

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eleven – Reconnaissance & Reunions 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 10:44 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – New Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini capped the containment jar and went to work on the next batch.  If the others were going to go, she's going to give them a fighting chance to get back.  She rubbed her hands together to get the blood flowing again.  Working with chemicals meant that she's to wear gloves to protect her hands.  She was taking a pretty big risk here.  

Using what she has at hand, she was creating what she needed for the base formula until the new shipment of stuff can get in.  One false move and this whole thing could blow up on her.  She's got three good batches now and two more on the burner.  She would at least try to get as many out as she could before tomorrow morning, when they had to leave for Cracow.  The Russians promised the lens will be here by midnight and she had no doubt that it would be.  The others had gone to bed already, resting up.  Billy and Jason would stay up for the lens and get it fitted for tomorrow's mission. 

In the mean time, she was going to give them weapons to use against the bad guys.  Cause she knew that they would be coming after her friends as well as herself.  She was worried; there was no doubting that.  How did the creature even know that she was a former Power Ranger?  Was there something left from the days past that allowed the bad guys to pick them out of a crowd?  If so, putting the others in such close proximity to the creature could seriously endanger them.

"Trini?"

She looked over at Edward.  "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?  You look like doctor Frankenstein at his lab.  Or maybe even Dr. Jackal?"  Edward eyed the bubbling chemicals and test tubes with anxiety.  

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous here but what is mix together.  I knew those years of chemistry was going to come in handy one of these days."  She looked at the three metal backpacks Edward was dragging behind him.  "Is that what I asked for?"

"Yeah, exterminator gear."  He looked at them with doubt.  "Can I ask what they're for?"

"I'm hoping to give the guys an edge."  She looked at the stuff.  "Can we open the tanks?  Did you empty them out?"

"Yeah, they're empty." Edward bent to open them.  "Here, let me."

"I have just enough liquid Enteric that I think it might work."  Trini muttered as she pried them open.  

"Liquid what?"  He looked at her.  As much as he adored Trini, there are times he wished to hell that she wasn't so smart.  It makes having a conversation with her very difficult.  "Never mind, don't want to know."

"Can you get any more of these?"

"These are the only ones I can find on such short notice."  Edward explained.  She gave him a look that was pleading enough to have him sighing with resignation.  "I'll see what I can do.  Don't expect anything."

"I won't." She smiled at him sweetly.  "Thank you, Edward.  I don't know what we'd do without you."

He returned the smile.  "Let's hope you guys never have to find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 23, 2002 – 11:04 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

She was crying in Tommy's arms again.  "God I've become like a watering pot these days."

He smiled in reaction.  "You don't get to cry very often, do you?"

Kimberly took a deep breath and sighed from the soul.  She felt so old for someone so young.  "No, I guess not.  International espionage agents don't get to cry on the job.  Much too unprofessional of me."

He smoothed her hair back and sat down on the bed, patting the seat next to him.  She looked ready to cry again.  He wanted to take that pain away.  The past few days have been rough on her.  He could see that clearer that anyone else.  It wasn't fair that she was taking all the worries of the world on to herself.  It was too much like……. he almost laughed.  It was kind of like him and Jason while they were leaders of the Power Rangers.  Everything fell on them.  "You are only human.  We can all only take so much before our inner selves must seek release."

She gave him a watery smile.  "Is that the Zen method of looking at my total emotional melt down lately?"

Tommy smiled and put his arm around her.  "No, that's the Thomas Oliver method of saying that you don't have to be strong all the time for anyone.  You need to relax and be yourself.  I've seen what this job is doing to you, it's hardened you on the outside but you're still the same girl on the inside.  The girl needs to cry even if the agent doesn't."

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.  "Don't go tomorrow, Tommy."

"Kimberly……"

"Please, I'm scared."  Kimberly said in a whisper.  "I don't know what's going to happen."

"No one does but it doesn't mean that we run from it cause we're unsure."  Tommy turned to look at her.  "But if you're not sure about this and want to stay here, we'd all understand.  Nobody should have to face that thing.  You don't have to come if you're scared."

She shook her head at him.  "That's not why I'm scared."  She touched his face, those wonderful planes that stayed with her on cold nights when she's on missions that meant life or death.  "I'm scared of losing you."

He closed his eyes and let his face caress the hand that he now held to his cheek.  She had wonderfully soft hands that were never meant to do work.  "You won't lose me."  His lips found hers a second later.

It was a sweet loving kiss, with all their emotions on the surface and bare for the other to see.  It was lovely in a way that made the first flower of spring look like the last of the winter blizzards.  Their hands could not touch enough.  Their lips were not enough to taste the wonders of each other.  

Clothes were shed unseen; nothing was important but getting beneath all the earthy trappings to the heart of the eternal beauty beneath it.  Tommy's hands were frantic, fearing that she would ask him to stop now.  That she would pull back, just as he was getting a glimpse of all the gods had bestowed upon her.  Kimberly feared that he would come to his sense; realize that he wanted something more from what she was.  They were both afraid, but both in so much need that they were unlikely to stop.  

He got on the bed, pulling her toward him, lips never leaving.  She tasted like peaches and cream, warm summer breeze and spring water after a hot day.  She was all purity and wonder that he struggled to taste it all.  Her soft body moved against his, urging him on with her need.  He took and gave, needed and wanted to be needed.  They were like a pair of dancers, twisting and turning, around and against one another.

She felt like the dark gloomy clouds that have settled over her life had parted and she was running in the sun again.  He was fire and lighting to her senses; hot liquid bombs that exploded at the center of her being.  She wanted, tasted, took what he offered and begged for more.  She was floating up to the heavens and prayed that she never come down again.

Emotions poured and mixed with passions that have been dreamt but never fulfilled.  It was magic and he was the magician.

She touched the strong steady arms that held her to gently, with such infinite care.  He took care of her; he wanted her.  

Tommy thought he could see the gates of heaven through her eyes.  "Kimberly."

Her name never sounded so beautiful as when coming from his lips.  

They came together like two pieces of the same puzzle.  

They loved in a way that would cheapen it with words.  It was a reunion of not just the body but also the soul.  It was perfect.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 1:38 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – New Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

The kettle shrieked in protest and Trini ran to grab it just as Jason, Edward and Billy walked in.  She cursed fluently at burning fingers while the men watched with amusement.

"What are you making now?"  Edward asked as he took a seat to watch.  

"Tea."  She said as she turned to them.  "Want some?"

"Tea?  No thanks."  Edward said as he reached for the huge pot of coffee the night staff was keeping for the doctor.  "Load me up with java any day."

"Tea is healthier for you."  Trini said as she poured the water onto the three tea bags in the giant cappuccino cup she was using.  

"Who wants to live forever?!?"

She rolled her eyes and offered some to Jason who shook his head, then some to Billy who declined as well.  "Well, have you boys finished?"

"Yeah."  Billy took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.  "Everything is fitted and ready.  Tanya already as the specs for it.  They're as ready as they're ever going to be."

Jason frowned at the collection of containment barrels and exterminator gears.  "What have you been up to?"

"Giving them an edge."  She said as she sighed.  The formulas were ready, or as ready as she could get them under such short time.  "I'm still waiting for the shipment of stuff.  But this is the best I can do with what I have now.  I'm hoping it's enough to give them time."

"Well, whatever may come.  They can handle it, they've always been fighters."  Jason said watching her close her eyes in fatigue.  "Go to bed, Trini, you need to sleep."

"No, I've got one more thing coming along."   She smiled reassuringly at him.  "I'll sleep once they are on their way.  I won't have anything to do anyways since I'm out of supplies, my team is decimated, and I need more information before doing anything else."  

"In other words, you would have nothing better to do than to sleep."  Billy said with a smile.

"Oh shut up."  Trini muttered and rolled her eyes.  

"Like I said," Jason smiled.  "Workaholic."

Billy choked on the soda cracker he had been munching on and coughed.  When he could finally draw a breath, he laughed.  "Oh god, you too?"

Jason rolled his eyes.  Edward shrugged and laughed.  Trini sighed the sigh of a much put upon woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 8:55 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

Fifteen men plus Colonial Daniel Jackson had decided to accompany them to Cracow, some of them felt like they had a score to settle with the creatures.  This time they knew to blow them up and not riddle them with bullet holes that did absolutely nothing.  Unfortunately, this was a reconnaissance mission, chances of them blowing anything up was slim.

"Okay guys, we move out in five."  Kimberly said.  She hated having to work with GI's due to the very simple reason that she never gets any respect from them due to her petite size.  But she's always found a way around it.  "This is a recon mission and we will not be engaging the enemy if possible.  At the moment, science team is working on a solution to our problems. But we need to know what we're dealing with so that is what we're going to do.  This is so we know the position, strength and weakness of the creature.  Military personnel will be under Colonial Jackson's orders but this is a joint operation.  Don't step out of line.  We do this quietly and quickly.  Any questions?"  She waited.  When no one spoke, she nodded to Colonial Jackson.

The colonial was just about to give the fallout order when Edward came rushing in.  "Oh good, you're all still here and I don't have to feel like complete ass for having fallen asleep on the job.    Guys, if you'll all just come this way please.  Dr. Kwan has a little surprise for you."

The former Rangers exchanged glances of anticipation while the military boys looked on with apprehension.  Unfortunately Trini didn't help the situation any when she caused a small explosion at her worktable just as they walked into the room.  

Trini jerked back in time to avoid getting her eyebrows burned off.  But the stench of the chemical was enough to have her feeling rather nauseated.  

"Trini, you all right?"  Kimberly asked as she rushed over.  

"Fine, fine."  She waved her off and tried to get some of the smell away from her.  "So much for plan B, I guess we'll just have to stick with plan A."

Colonial Jackson frowned.  "Was that the surprise?"

Edward choked on his coffee.  "Um…no."

Trini moved over to the eight extermination gears and pointed to them.  "Okay, so you all know that I came up with a base level formula that allowed me to, putting it in layman's terms, melt the enemy.  The problem with it is that I didn't have the materials yesterday to duplicate the stuff."

"But you do now?"

"Not exactly."  She pointed to the crate load of chemicals and micro-frig toward the side.  "It occurred to me that no one said that it had to be exactly the same, after all it is my formula.  So I spent most of last night substituting or chemically creating the ingredients I needed.  They're not perfect but they work.  Unfortunately, they are also about twice as strong as the original."

"That's unfortunate?"

"Yeah."  Trini grabbed the containment gloves she's been using all night.  "This stuff will do to you the same as the acids from the creatures will.  It's dangerous guys, highly dangerous.  You all have to be in military gear, and I'm talking about the whole shebang.  Including face gear cause if they blind you, you are dead."

"But what you have in those gears will kill them."

"That's the point."  She looked at them seriously.  "I didn't have a lot of time or a lot of materials to work with so I could only produce enough for six packs of Base-Toxikon, they are labeled with the red biohazard stickers.  The blue contaminants stickers are for something else."  She moved to the last two packs.  "These are filled with a special formula that will help to neutralize that effects of the creature's acids.  Once it's sprayed on the creature, its body's acidity level drops to almost zero.  You can shoot the hell out of it or blow it up and the pieces won't hurt you at all.  The red spray is set to spray a direct line, it's not a lot so use sparingly.  And the blue sprays in a mist.  You need to cover the creature first."

"What in the blue anyways?"

Trini shrugged her shoulders.  "Some of this, some of that.  Sucrose, talc, alginic acid, cimetidine, formotidine, nizatridine, and other fun stuff."

"Won't the acids eat out of the casing?"  

Trini's eyes went wide.  She laughed with delight.  "I'm glad you asked that.  I coated all the cases with liquid enteric; hydrocloridic acid can't eat through it.  I only had enough for the cases or I'd soak you all in the stuff.  It would probably kill you but at least the acid can't get to you."

Kimberly rolled her eyes at Trini and nodded her thanks.  "Is that it?"

"That's it.  Good luck guys!"  She gave Kimberly a quick hug before going back to her workstation.

Kimberly looked over at Colonial Jackson who nodded his head.  "Okay guys, let's move out!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 9:45 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Jason found her in the lab just as he suspected that he would.  "Trini, what are you still doing here?"

Trini's brows were wrinkled with concentration as she looked over the notes and at the rather muddy green liquid being boiled over the Bunsen burner.  "I think if I add Methyl Bromide to the original formula, it would become something a little more deadly.  Now if the creature that we're thinking of is a plant creature with a digestive system of a carnivorous animal, then we're looking at a different kind of formula here.  What works on the extensions or foot soldiers may not work on the main guy.  After all the foot soldiers are just a little part of…."

Jason stopped everything from speech to thought with a very simple and very effective method that had what's left of the science team smiling with appreciation.  The doctor looked slightly dazzled when he finally let go.  "You need to sleep.  Your work is done for the day.  You've been up all night to make sure the recon team gets when they need now it's time that you get what you need.  Say good night, Trini."

She nodded to the others and allowed Jason to lead her off yet again.  It was nice that he took such good care of her when she forgets herself at times like this.  She's been known to work herself sick because she no longer pays attention to the happenings around her when her mind is occupied with other business.  

"You know, you should've been around when I was working on my doctorate."

He looked back at her.  "Why?"

"I use to get sick a lot cause I forget to eat or sleep when I was in the middle of an experiment."  She grinned at him when he rolled his eyes.  "I can't help it."

"What happened to all the training you got on self control when you were studying martial arts?"  Jason asked as he pulled her into the room and shut the door behind her.  "What happen to peace and harmony of being?"

"Went out the window when compared to the reproduction of micro-silphones and the effects it had on organic materials."  Trini said with a quick laugh.

Jason wondered about the woman at times.  "You and your work!"

"You're going to tell me there are times when your floor plans aren't more important than day to day things like showers and occasional trips to the market."

"Showers and market trips aren't anything compared to bodily needs."  He pulled the thin t-shirt over her head.  It was the first time since they arrived in Poland that she's worn casual clothes instead of the very proper suits of a professional.  "Jeans and tees?  What happened?"

"I figured if I have to work all night, than I'd rather do it comfortably."  She said as kicked off her sneakers.  "Besides, you can't get on your hands and knees when you're in a three thousand dollar Armani suit."

"Three thousand dollars?"  He looked at her with wide eyes.  "That's what your suits costs?"  He never saw her as a spend thrift but never as a frivolous person either.  

"Some of them."  She shrugged.  "Of course most of them are gifts from people."

"People give you clothes?"

"You'd be surprised what people give you when you have a Nobel Prize hinging from the wall."  She blinked.  "I wonder what I did with that thing?"

Jason laughed.  "You don't know what you did with your Nobel Prize Award?"

She shrugged.  "I never wanted the darn thing in the first place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 10:33 a.m. Berlin Time

Prefeitura (Translation: City Hall)

Cracow Poland

"Area secure."

Colonial Jackson nodded to Agent Hart.  "It's all yours."  Then he headed back outside with his men.

"Okay Tanya, the GI boys have Red Rover at the entrance of the cave.  You're up!"  Kimberly said as Tanya sat down in front of the monitor with the controls in her lap.  

"Camera on, lights on, controls set, and here we go."  They all watched as the monitor lit up dimly.  The rover moved slowly at first through the first three chambers without anything detected.  

"Can we up the lights a little?"  Tommy asked as the monitor grew dimmer.  

"Yeah," Tanya said touching the controls.  "Thank you Jason and your dimming light scheme."  She up the lights and allowed them to see more rusty color rocks that were of no interest.

"Hey, turn to the right."  Zack said pointing to a corner on the monitor as they entered the fourth rock chamber.  "What's that?"

"It looks like…."  Adam squinted at the screen.  "It looks kind of like….. oh man."

"It's a finger."  Kimberly murmured as she made a face.  

Tommy looked at the screen and frowned.  "Where are the bodies?"  They all looked at him.  "There were thirty six men that went in.  Only one came out.  If there is a finger here, where is the rest of the body that finger should be attached to?"

The others turned a particular shade of green.  Zack finally said it.  "Just once, once is all I ask, I wish Trini was wrong."

"Me too."  Kimberly shook her head and picked up the phone.  "I didn't tell the directors about Trini's theories, looks like I have to now."

"Look at all that blood."  Adam commented.  "I've seen some pretty horrific murder scenes but that's just…. God, how could anyone do that?"

"It's not human."  Tommy pointed out quietly as Tanya continued to move the rover through bloody puddles from days before.  "Do we have sound on this thing?"

"The old camera didn't but the digital one does."  Tanya turned up the volume though in the silent chamber it did nothing.  "Billy hooked up the mic. before we left.  Said that the feed would be slower but it would be worth it."

"Are they getting this at the base?"  Kimberly asked as she cover the mouthpiece with her hand.

Tanya glanced at the laptop monitor next to the video monitor she's set up.  "They should be."

Kimberly nodded her thanks and turned back to the phone.  "London office should be getting it soon.  We're scrambling it through the Warsaw office."  She continued to murmur description and answered questions as the others watched the monitor for anything.

Tommy caught it first.  "Tanya, turn up the volume."

It was high pitched and horrible.  The team exchanged glances of apprehension as the microphone picked up the howling of a man in extreme pain.  The rover continued to move, Tanya cut the lights down as they came closer to the where the sound was emanating from.  The small machine whirled and moved its way over rocky surfaces until it got a humongous chamber.  

The chamber itself was huge but the monster that occupied it was much more intimidating.  It was massive, green and purple in color, swirling together but never mixing.  Its skin looked to be like the bark of a tree, rough and hard.  It reminded the former Rangers of Jaba the Hutt from "Star Wars," only ten times bigger and thirty times more disgusting and dangerous.  It was sightless like its creations but not mouth less.  It had a mouth all right, so monstrous that it took up nearly a third of its body.  Lined with teeth on all sides in rolls that appeared to be crested with old blood.  

"Kill the lights!"  Tommy said but it was too late.  One of the creature's creations must have sensed the movement from the rover.  It turned this way and rumbled with its master in anger just before one long tentacle arm lashed out at the rover.  It didn't do as damage as they had thought but the acid was already eating away at the prototype, which had not been designed to withstand the acidity that could burn human flesh in seconds.  The picture held for only a few more seconds before it went dead.

Kimberly took a deep breath.  "Well, at least we got to see the monster at its lair."

Tanya nodded silent.  "Yeah and what a monster it is."

Zack got up from his position on the ground.  "Okay, at least we got the pictures.  Now let's head back and see if…"  The ground shook like mad, making them all fall over and crash.  

"What the…"  Adam grab the edge of the table but it was no help.  They were sitting on top of the beast and the quakes were at the most intense here.  

"Kimberly!"  Tommy tried to grab her before she went under but it was too late.  Her legs gave out and she slide along the tilting room until she crashed her back against the wall.  She cried out as she felt something pop from her shoulder.  

Tanya screamed as the monitor hit her leg cutting through her clothes and creating a long ugly gash from her knees to her ankle.  The walls were the next to begin to become a concern as it cracked and pieces began to fall.  

"Ahhh….."  Zack's face contorted in pain as his legs got caught underneath the falling sidewall.  He had tried to roll way but it was too late.  Something gave away in his leg and he knew it was broken.  "Get out of here, this place is coming apart!"

Just as Tanya was about to shout her agreement, knowing that she could not possibly move with the cut gushing blood everywhere, the quake stopped.  They all held their breath as they waited for the room to settle itself.  

Then the real horror began.

The rat-tat-tat of automatic weapons was the first sign that they were not out of danger yet.  Tommy got up and scrambled to Kimberly who whimpered in pain as he tried to move her into a sitting position.  "Oh baby,"  he looked pained as he examined her arm.  "You've dislocated your shoulder."  

She nodded.  It was what she had guessed.  "Can you pop it back in?"

He nodded but was reluctant.  The pain of realigning a shoulder was horrible.  But it had to be done and he had to do it, to his sweet Kimberly.  "I'm sorry, baby."

Kimberly clinched her teeth and nodded her head.  

Tommy grabbed hold as gently but as firmly as he could.  He watched her face for a moment then jerked the arm back into place.  She screamed as if someone had stabbed her with a knife.  "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  Tommy murmured as he hugged her to him.  His heart bleeds for her pain.

"It's okay."  She whispered in a panting voice.  "Go check on the others."

"Guys?"

Adam was bent over Tanya, blinding her wound with an extra shirt that she had packed just in case.  Ever fashion conscious Tanya thanked her lucky stars that she did.  

Zack was slowly crawling out from under the crumbling wall.  His leg was at an odd angle.  

Tommy helped him the best he could.  "Oh man, Zack."  He knew that it was going to hurt like hell to fix that leg.  And for a dancer, it was the worse possible nightmare.

"It's okay," Zack said with a forced smile.  "I think it was a clean break."  

"We have to splinter it."  Tommy explained while breaking off the legs of a table.  "I'm so sorry about this."

"Hey, don't be."  Zack forced himself to breath through his mouth.  The pain was causing his vision to swim like crazy.  "Not like any of us didn't expect this."

"Adam!"  Tommy called to his friend who had finished with Tanya and was leaving her to Kimberly.  "I need you to help me hold this steady."

The combined undershirt of the three men served to bandage Zack's leg up.  Tommy had given him a brief examine, it had been a clean break.  With rest and a good cast, Zack should be up and dancing again in six months.

"Tommy!"  Kimberly called out to him.  "You and Adam, you need to go check on the boys outside."

The sound of battle appeared to be decreasing now.  There were no more cries of agony or pain.  The machine guns were still going but no more human cries.  

Adam and Tommy arrived outside to see seven of the fifteen army boys they had arrive with unloading their guns on three of the creatures still standing.  All over place, there were melted puddles of former foot soldier of the monster they had just spied on.  

Tommy could tell the boys were trying to kill but the monsters, though staggering, were not down for the count yet.  "Need any help?"

"Don't these guys quit?!"  One of the men shouted back as he reloaded his gun.  

"We use the stuff that the doctor gave us.  We got ten but ran out of the stuff.  These three won't go down."

            Tommy could tell that this was not going to go away and they have wounded in need of attention.  "Did you spray them with the neutralizing stuff."

"Yeah, they're covered with it, that's why we're still shooting."

Adam and Tommy exchanged looks before turning to them.  "Blow them up."

"You heard the man, blow them!"

Three grenades, three dead monsters.  It was a good day to be a soldier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 30, 2002 - This chapter has been altered from the original format to comply with FanFictions.Net's new ratings rule.  


	13. Reactions and Plans

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twelve – Reactions and Plans

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 1:43 p.m. Berlin Time

Prefeitura (Translation: City Hall)

Cracow Poland

"Okay, we've got six wounded and six dead.  There are nine of us to take the rest of the team back to base."  Tommy looked at the men.  Colonial Jackson was among the dead and there was no one in the situation of command.  Kimberly had passed out shortly after Tommy had helped to relocate her arm.  Tanya and Zack are both wounded with heavy leg damage.  And Adam has always taken orders from Tommy.  Looks like Mr. Oliver was back in the drivers seat whether he likes it or not.  "Okay, let's load the dead into the back and placed the wounded in the front.  I don't want to but we've got to stack the bodies.  All the equipment we brought, minus the rover, goes back.  You three get the stuff still in the building.  You four start loading the dead.  Adam and I will move the wounded.  Let's go people."

It took them an hour to sort things out and another half an hour to put thing back in order.  The last quake had done major damage in the area.  But the city of Cracow had been evacuated long since.  They have what they came for but paid for it at a much higher price than they expected.  Now it was time to clear out of there.

Kimberly moaned when Tommy lifted her.  Her shoulder was turning into an awful bruise and there were cuts on her face and arms.  He had a pretty good idea what kind of condition her back was going to be come tomorrow morning considering the hit she took on it.

Adam was helping Zack up when Tommy returned to help.  A fallen wall had broken the dancer's leg but it had been a clear break and should mend nicely.  In the mean time, he looked to be in a lot of pain. 

"How are you holding up, Zack?"  Tommy asked as he looped on arm over his shoulder and helped him over to one of the two waiting vans.  

"I feel like shit but that's okay cause we accomplished something today."  Zack smiled for their benefit but really, he just felt like tossing his cookies.  

"You'll be back in your bed in no time." Adam said as he helped move Zack's bandaged leg.  "One of the doctors at the base will be able to cast that thing and get it healing."

Zack nodded his head and lay back to rest.  He's had a rough day.  And he had no doubt his people at the dance company was going to kill him.  

Adam frowned as they approached Tanya, who was slumped to the side.  "I'm worried about her.  She lost a lot of blood during the quake."

"She'll make it."  Tommy said with a look of determination.  He's never lost anyone on his watch before and it wasn't about to start now.  "We will all make it."

"Yeah," Adam nodded and smiled at Tanya.  "We'll be okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 2:01 p.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns 

Cracow Poland

They've killed my children, my runners.  They've hurt them.

The pain, the pain, the pain.  Need more energy.

Only six left now.  Only six left.  Must have more food

Must make more runners.  Runners to find the Power Rangers.  Runners to find food to make energy to make Runners.

The creature's mouth opened and closed as he dropped the last of the food source screaming down his throat.  He truly wished they would not scream so when they go.  It was very noisy and very annoying.  There was no escape, why do they fight?  

He needed more, need much more.

"Go.  Food.  Now."  The ground shook with his words.  And the runners went far to get them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 2:25 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

She snuggled close as she slept.  He watched with infinite fascination as her breath came in and out.  She was so sweetly innocent when her features were smooth with slumber.  The world of reality slips away and she allows herself to become a child again in those hours when nothing was there but her own mind.  He loved that.  He loved to just watch her and her quiet beauty.

            The murmur from her lips as she turned left a smile on his lips.  It was the first time since he's arrived here that she's slept with no nightmares to wake her.  It was nice, this quiet sleeping.  He won't mind being able to do this for the next fifty or sixty years.  

"What are you thinking?"  Trini asked, her eyes still misty from sleep.  She had awoken to him simply leaning on his elbow, staring off into nothingness.  

Jason smiled down at her.  "I was just thinking how beautiful you are when you sleep."

She smiled then pouted.  "So I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?"

He leaned in and kissed those sweetly pouting lips.  "Not as beautiful as when you're asleep," he teased and earned a fist in the side.  "Ouch.  See?"

She turned her back on him and watched the window.  His arm crept its way around her, pulling her back against him.  It was wonderful to wake in his arms.  No one could ever make her feel as safe as Jason does.  "Hum…." He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ears softly.

His body ached for her.  Ached to possess her again.  It was strange.  Sex has never been really a dominating force in his life before.  Sure, he was a guy and he enjoyed sex as much as the next guy does.  But he's never felt the overwhelming urges as he does now.  Every fiber of his being longs to be connected to her.  The very thought of her was enough to arouse him.  

Trini turned on to her back and reached up with one hand to caress his face.  Their lips touched tenderly in small light kisses that were sweeter than ripen berries in the sun.  He teased her mercilessly with little nips on her mouth, soft sweet caresses of the tongue and warm kisses.  He was like…..like a man in love.  Her mind reeled at the thought that this wonderful, generous, strong, gentle, tender man would love someone like her.  It felt impossible.  

He breathed in her scent, powdery fine and wonderfully feminine.  His hands touched the smooth skin bared by the thin tee shirt he loaned her for sleep.  He would spend all day in bed just touching her softly, teasing that wonderfully agile body to heightened arousal.  She was so responsive to him, to his kiss, to his touch.  She seemed to come alive under him, like a winter flower that bloomed in the sun.

She moved restlessly against him but he wanted to simply taste.  And he did.  Small kisses on her lips, jaw, neck.  He touched her gently, shoulder, arms, fragile wrist, fingers.  His body settled on hers gently, not urgent but just comfortable.  He wrapped her in his warmth and she sighed in content.

He watched her face as he moved his hand along her arms.  Feeling the muscles turn to liquid under his fluttering touch.  She was wonderfully femininely soft compared to his male firmness.  

The hands that cupped her face were rough in texture but gentle in application.  He pulled her toward him, kissing her fluttering eyes shut.  He could see the confusion in them.  He wanted to explain but didn't know the right words.  They weren't going to have sex this time, they were going make love, slow and easy, truly become one.  

Gentle delicate hands came to rest on his shoulders.  She was shivering, not from cold but from fear.  This was different; it was so dearly beautiful and strange, nothing she's ever felt before.  Her heart felt full, and so ….. so complete that she couldn't breath.  She could feel tears come to her eyes but she didn't want to cry.  This was stunning, too beautiful for words.  Her voice was like the gossamer wings of a butterfly, there but not completely there.  "Jason."  The whispering tone caused him to shutter.  

"Shh….. Just let me love you."  His kisses were soft and gentle.  His hold on her was light but firm.  He wanted this night to be in her memories forever.  And they _will_ have forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 2:45 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

Billy closed his eyes and rested his glasses on the glass table before him.  He had cleaned up and sent the last of the pictures over.  Tommy had just phoned with news of the team.  They would arrive within an hour and would need a medical team here.

"Billy?"  Katherine Hillard looked at the tired man and felt her heart contract.  "What's wrong?"

"They were attacked."  Billy's voice was heavy and his sigh was heartfelt.  "They were doing the recon and it felt their movements and…. They were attacked."

Kat came over and put her arms around him.  He sighed and leaned into her  "It's okay."

He pulled back angry.  His eyes glittering bright with unexpressed rage.  "No, it's NOT okay.  They should not have to defend themselves against things that have no right to be breathing the same air we do.  It's not all right that the body count just went up to two hundred and sixty-four.  It's not fair that kids are left without parents and wives without husbands.  It's not right.  It's not okay!"

She said nothing but stood there and allowed him to rage at her.  

His eyes closed in pain.  "I'm sorry, Kat.  I didn't mean to….. I was completely out of line there.  I'm sorry."

She said nothing yet.  Her arms came around him again, pulling him into her embrace.  "Nothing is fair in this world.  Not when you have evil like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.  You are allowed to be angry at them.  You are allowed to be angry at everything that they've done.  You never have to be sorry because unnecessary pain makes you angry."

He sighed against her shoulder.  He pulled back to smile at her when he found her lips pressed against his. Eyes wide, he thought for a moment that he's entire world had just been turned upside down.  Kat was pressing herself against him, letting him feel every inch of her body, telling him just what she felt.  

When she pulled back, his eyes were still wide with shock.  She let go abruptly.  And took a step back.  "I….I…." She couldn't get the words pass her lips.  Instead, she turned and fled.

Billy stood here dumbfound.

When Rocky walked in few moments later, he was still standing there.  "Hey Billy, what's going on?"

He frowned.  "That's what I'd like to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 4:19 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters 

Warsaw Poland

"Let's get them in there."  

"Move, move."

"Get the gurney!"

"Tommy!"  Rocky rushed down the stairs of the ISS Headquarters.  "What happened?"

"I'll explain later."  Tommy nodded to another soldier as they carried the bodies in.  "Right now, I need doctors."

"We set up an emergency medical center in the back."  Rocky said as he helped Zack out of the car.  "Let's get everyone over there now.  How are you doing man?"

There was a fine sheen of perspiration on Zack's upper lip.  He was clinching his teeth has he moved.  "Don't ask."

More people came out to help and eight medical doctors rushed out to greet their newly arrived patients.  People milled around but personnel kept non-essential people from the medical area.  The others ended up waiting for news on their friend in the Conference room.  Someone had to be sent to find Jason and Trini, who have yet to leave their room since entering it earlier in the morning.  Tommy loathed disturbing his friends, especially knowing that Trini had worked through the night for them.  

            Trini and Jason came rushing through the room ten minutes later, disheveled and frantic. "What happened?"

Tommy stood up as Trini came charging toward him.  He was saved from being run over by a quick-handed Jason who grabbed her from behind.  "Easy girl.  Let the man talk."

"We were attacked."  Tommy explained.  Then proceeded to tell them everything that's happened since they left for Cracow.  He didn't give any details of what they saw but the look on his face was enough to say that it was more horrible that they could have imagined. He looked pained at he describe the quake, the tilting falling building, the wounded and the dead.  "So we're now just waiting for the doctors to tell us how everyone is."

Trini sat down and shut her eyes.  Jason put his arm around her and let her lean against him.  "It's going to be okay."

"Hey Dr. Kwan?"  One of the soldiers stood up.

Trini looked over at the eight surviving team members of the squad that went to Cracow.  Her heart went out to them.  They've lost so much.  "I'm sorry to hear about your friends and your commander.  It must be…."

"We're soldiers, madam.  We knew the risk."  He glanced at the others who all nodded to him.  "We wanted to thank you for the stuff you gave us."

Trini blinked for a moment, not comprehending what they were talking about.

"That Base-Tox-whatever…. the red spray you stayed up all night to make."  He nodded to make her understand.  "We wanted to thank you for it.  If it hadn't been for you, we'd all be dead now.  You saved our lives and we wanted to thank you."  The others nodded their thanks at her.

Trini smiled at them and tried to blink her tears back.  But failed miserably as she ended up crying, burying her face into Jason's shoulder.  He smiled and patted her back.  "What she means is you're more than welcome."  

The men nodded and seemed to understand.  It was an emotional day for them all.  Women just tended to show it more in the form of tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 5:16 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Katherine Hillard's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

She lay curled on her side with the blankets pulled her around.  She felt sick to her stomach.  What the in the world possessed her to kiss him like that!  God, what must he think of her?

It was like walking into a dream only to realize it was a nightmare.  His eyes!  They were so shocked, as if she was a completely stranger to him.  She doubted if she had turned into a bright purple dinosaur in front of him, he could not possibly have been more stunned.  

What the bloody hell was she thinking!

The knock on the door was soft but insistent.  Katherine sighed and got up.  It was probably Tanya returning from the reconnaissance mission.  She hoped that it went well and she had not been hurt.  

The last person she wanted or needed to see at the door was Billy Cranston.  She almost shut the door in his face.  "Hi, I thought maybe we should talk."

Talk?  The bloody man wanted to talk?  "Sure."  She opened the door wider and let him in.  

The last thing she wanted to do was talk.  Her humiliation was complete enough as it is.  She did not need him to spell it all out for her.

"Kat," Billy started but stopped.  It was a lot more awkward that he thought it would be.  Then again, he never was very good at these social situations.  "Listen about this afternoon."

"You don't have to say anything, Billy."  Kat shook her head.  "I know that I took liberties and that I shouldn't have.  I just wanted to know if there was anything in there at all.  And guess that I…"

"Kat, stop!"  Billy wanted to try to calm the situation down before Katherine burned up into ciders; she was so red.  "First of all, it wasn't that it was wrong, just the timing was bad.  I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind when you kissed me.  I was thinking of my friends."

"I know and I thought that…."

"And you should have asked."

"What?"

"I'm not just a piece of meat.  If you wanted to kiss me, you should have asked."  Billy shrugged.  He wasn't sure where that came from but it did, and it was how he felt.  "The kiss was nice, but it was just not the right time for it.  I'm not a very social person, Kat.  You should know by now.  I take things a hundred times slower than most people.  Where as couples get to bed on their third date, I'm not even sure if we should be holding hands.  You just came on too strong."

She was stunned.  It never occurred to her to find out what the right approach was when it came to Billy.  "I'm sorry."

Billy nodded.  "I know.  I just thought we should talk so that there was no awkwardness between us."

She nodded.  "So…"

He smiled.  "So we go out on a date once this is over and take it from there, okay?"

Leave it to logical minded Billy to take over at that moment.  She smiled.  "Okay, I can handle that."

"And no more sudden kisses like that.  It fried my brains for a moment there."

She laughed.  "Okay, always ask permission first.  Got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 7:56 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"Can we zoom in on the right there?"  Trini asked as she took a deep breath.

"Not without losing about twenty percent of the clarity."  Billy replied but went ahead and did it anyways.  

"Wait, wait," Jason called out.  "Go back three frames.  One more.  Now enhance the color.  There!"

"What?"  The others wanted to know.

"It's rock, he's laying half on a bed of rocks."  Jason pointed out.

"So?"  Rocky wanted to know.  

The ever quick minded Trini picked it up first.  "So it's on unstable foundation."

"Bingo!"  Jason said with a smile.  "We architects tend to pay attention to how things are set up.  Foundation is the key to every good house."

"I love architects!"  Trini said with a big grin.

Tommy laughed.  He was sitting in the conference room with Billy, Trini, Jason, Adam, Kat, and Aisha going through the footage taken on the reconnaissance mission.  Kimberly, Zack, and Tanya were all sleeping soundly in their own beds after getting checked out, put into casts and slings and other assortment of medical tortures.  They would all recover, only very slowly.  The other three officers were diagnosed with two first-degree burns from not handling the Base-Toxikon as carefully as Trini instructed them to, and one broken arms from a fall.  Over all, they were lucky.  

They had all agreed that fresh eyes were needed for the stuff, so ones that didn't get to go were getting a first hand look at the footage.  Edward the scavenger with his hundred different ways of coming up with things somehow managed to find a computer projector and a white screen for them.  It made the whole experience a lot easier when they didn't all have to crowd in front of a monitor.  Billy did the computer imaging while the others made notes and observations.  After an hour at this, they were tired and ready for break when Jason, the every observant architect, found a weakness.

"Okay, so he's on an unstable settling.  Can we use it?"  Tommy asked.  

"Depends on what we want to do."  Jason said with a look that said that your guess is as good as mine.  

"We need to find someway of destroying this thing without destroying the city on top with it."  Rocky stated the obvious.  He was beginning to become anxious.  

"Blow the thing up would appear to be the only way to kill it."  Billy noted as he pull the image back, fixing the color and clarity as he went.  

Aisha nodded slowly.  "But we don't want to contaminate the whole area of Cracow.

"Well, considering this thing is underground, we shouldn't worry too much about his remains burning their way to the surface."  Trini said as she yawned.  "Acidity level it carries can't possibly be strong enough to eat through iron deposit rock minerals."

The others all turned to look at Trini was poured herself another cup of coffee.  She was definitely going to have to cut back on the stuff.  Plus this headache wasn't too great.  

"How do you know that?"  Rocky asked with a face.  Sometimes it was very difficult to talk to Trini when she threw out things like that from out of nowhere.  "We didn't get any rock samples."

Trini rubbed eye.  "Didn't need to.  It's well known that Poland's lower lands are heavy with iron deposits.  And if the color of these pictures are accurate, the heavy redness of the rocks would indicate it."

"And when did you have time to study geology?"  Adam asked though he didn't doubt her.  The amount of things Trini knew never ceased to amaze him. 

"I spent two months in Egypt a year ago doing research for one of my books."  She shrugged her shoulders delicately.  "It was something I picked up along the way."

Aisha sighed.  "Okay, note to self: think long and hard on starting a writing career."

The others laughed as they continued to study the photos.  

Edward knocked softly at the door and poked his head in, not wanting to disturb them too much.  "Knock, knock."

"Hey, Eddie."  Trini called out.  "What's up?"

"I bought food.  The chief thought maybe you guys might want to have dinner."  Edward motions to people behind him to bring in trays of stuff.  "Trini, you have people around here that just absolutely adores you."

"Thanks."

"Oh wait," Edward called out, as Trini was about to reach for a dinner roll.  "Doc, you've got something special."

"Huh?"

Edward brought in a large tray with a heavy bowl on it.  "This is rabbit stew, the most nutritious meal one can have this side of the continent.  Courtesy of the G3."

"What?"  She looked at him as if he's gone out of his mind.

"Unit three of the United States Army wanted to show their appreciation to you by making this stew especially for you."  He smiled sweetly at her with an aren't-you-just-the-most-precious-thing look.  "I think a couple of the boys have a crush on you."

Trini smiled weakly.  "That was awfully sweet of them."

"Well considering you took a huge risk in experimenting with chemicals, stayed up all night, put your health at risk just so they'd have something that actually works on those suckers for them, a little stew was nothing."  Edward pointed out.  

"That's Trini," Aisha laughed with amusement.  "She draws them in by the flocks."

She sighed and dug into her stew.  "It's not like I won't have done it for anyone else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 10:25 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"Okay, can we use the formula on him?"  Tommy asked after another hour of going around in circles on how to get into the place undetected.  It was a question they simply didn't have an answer for at the moment.  So they simply abandoned it for now.  "I just want to know if there's another option than to blow the thing sky high and possibly risking structural damage to the area."

Trini winced as she shifted in her seat.  "I'd have to make enough to fill the whole Atlantic Ocean to kill that thing."

"Okay," Billy crossed out a line on the list he's been making.  "Plan A is out."

"How about we cover this guys with the neutralizer you made?" Rocky asked.  "If we can get it on him, maybe we can blow him up then and not worry about the rest."

Adam nodded his head.  "And then we can go back in at a later time and do the clean up."

Aisha shook her head.  "You're assuming that the neutralizer even works on this guy.  Look at the skin on this thing.  I've seen porcupines with softer skin than that."

"Well it stands to reason that if it works on neutralizing the foot soldier, who are an extension of it, then it should took on him."  Adam pointed out.

"But the foot soldiers don't have the same kind of structure as this guy.  You're comparing the foot to the toes."  Aisha argued.  "No, I think we need another way.  Even if we /can get in there to do this."

Tommy held up his hand.  "Let's not worry about the logistics of how to get in right now.  We'll get into that again later.  Let's figure out how to destroy it first."

"Okay," Billy looked up from his typing.  "What if we can detonate a bomb over the creature and use that bomb itself as a carrying case for the neutralizer, assuming the thing actually works on a creature of this proportion."

Kat nodded her agreement.  "I agree.  If we can simply use the technology we have and carry the chemical weapons at our disposal, then we can get this thing before it does any more damage to the area.  We all agree that it has to go.  We cannot have these earthquakes continue, Poland cannot withstand much more of this."

Tommy was writing things down as they went.  The argument began again as Aisha played devil's advocate as agreed upon.  It went back and forth for sometime, more coffee and tea was needed for the night.

Jason was sitting quietly by the side as the guys argued.  Trini had turned thoughtful again.  Her eyes were glued to the screen in front of her.  There was a look in her eyes that said that her mind was turning around on something.  Something they are probably not going to like.  She's got the little wrinkle on her forehead whenever an idea or thought bothered her.  It was there now and Jason was going to hate himself for it later if he didn't get her to sound it out.  "Spill it Trini."

The others looked at him then at Trini, who looked startled.  Her mind had been so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Jason had been studying her.  But she should have learned by now, he's always watching over her.  "Nothing."

"No, you had that look.  What is it?"  Jason insisted.  She was not going to get any good rest tonight if she allowed the thought to shimmer and sit.

Trini shook her head at him.  "Nothing."

"Trini…."

"It's too dangerous and impossible to do."  Trini said with a sigh.  Her cup was empty again.  Not wanting anymore coffee, she headed for the tea.  

"Trini," Adam looked at her serious.  "Whatever it is, share it.  We can use whatever you have on this."

She sighed and leaned against the side table.  "I was just thinking of what Aisha and Billy said.  The skin of this thing is thick, hard and wooden like.  Now, what do you do when you get a stump of an old tree and you have to get rid of it.  You change the biology of it from the inside; pour salt in.  It rots the core and the tree crumbles.  If we can get a strong neutralizer into its system, we can blow it up without any problems."  She tapped her chin.  Her mind was in scientist mode now and not really paying attention to the reactions of her friends.  "But it would have to be a strong formula in an even stronger container that can go through him very quickly without being effected by his acidity level.  Or instead of neutralizer, we simply pour Base-Toxikon in and let it eat him inside out, cause you can't possibly be that hard inside as well as outside.  That's just not how nature works.  Of course this is a creation of Zedd and Rita so anything could go."  She shrugged slightly.  "But that's just my thought."

The others exchanged looks.  The thought of going from the inside had never even entered their minds.  By using the ideas of Billy and Aisha all rolled into one big massive, rather complicated plan, Trini may have just come up with the best way to deal the problem.

Tommy nodded at the others.  "Okay guys, looks like we have a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 30, 2002 - This chapter has been altered from the original format to comply with FanFictions.Net's new ratings rule.  


	14. Supplies & A Green Eye Monster

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Thirteen – Supplies & A Green Eye Monster

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 3:32 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"You want a what?"  Edward's eyes were big now where as it was sleepy before.  Trini had dragged him out of bed after the former Rangers had perfected the plan a little more.  

"A warhead with a time delay detonator.  Or a remote detonator if possible."  Trini explained as the others began to work on the designs.

Jason was at the table with his head buried under hundreds of drawing paper as Billy helped him get a good idea what the warhead would look like.  From the photos of the creatures, they were making plans how and where would be the most effective place to launch a smart bomb.  Kat and Aisha were now making detail drawings of the cavern so that Jason and Billy would have a better idea of what they are looking at after they finish designing the bomb.  The problem with all this was that they needed a warhead that can be fitted to a container that Trini can fill with Base-Toxikon.  

"Trini, do you have any idea how impossible it is for me to get a warhead?"  Edward asked with some doubt to Trini's sanity.  "We're talking about a device only military and terrorist have."

"Can't we ask for one?  I'm sure the Russians or the British has one laying about somewhere that they don't need." Trini asked rather impatiently as she wanted to get working on a formula, though she serious doubt Jason was going to let her get back to work before he makes her take a nap.  She was awfully tired though.

"Trini, I…."  Edward rolled his eyes and threw up his hand.  "We'll have to ask Kimberly to take this to the bosses.  I'm not about to offer them an idea from you.  Kimberly is the only one that can convince them that we are not completely out of our minds."  He got up to leave.  "I'll talk to her in the morning. In the mean time, I suggest you all get some sleep.  It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

The others grunted their agreements then went right on doing what they were doing before.  Trini called out before Edward left, "Make sure to ask them for a non-nuclear warhead.  I don't want radiation to be a factor here."

He nodded and waved his hands.  

"Trini, come look at this."  Billy called as he pointed to the drawing that Jason was doing.  "Would that be enough space for you to create a formula heavy enough to do the job?"

"What's the capacity?"

"Around five hundred liters, maybe."

Trini scratched behind her ear.  "I'd have to make the concentration a lot higher but it might work.  See if you guys can give me a little more room to work with."  

Jason nodded absentmindedly and began to make changes that Billy obviously was liking since he kept nodding to himself.  

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were all sitting there staring blankly at the screen.  "You guys okay?"  Trini asked with some understanding that they were feeling rather useless at the moment.  "Want some coffee?"

The boys shook their head.  Tommy turned to look at Trini.  "Kimberly isn't up to going thirty rounds with her bosses tomorrow."

"Sure she is," Trini said with a reassuring smile.  "Kimberly is always up for a good argument when it comes to fighting the good fights.  Besides, I don't think they'll say no.  They will rant and rave about the costs and problems but they'll get it for us cause they don't have any choice."

Tommy nodded.

Adam looked up.  "Do you have any idea how impossible it's going to be to get into the cavern undetected?"  

"Who said anything about undetected?"  Trini asked with a wrinkle on her forehead.

The others looked up now.  "You have something up your sleeves?"

"Don't I always?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 5:35 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Jason Scott's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Jason was proud of Trini for giving up an hour ago and headed to bed.  It was nice to see her take care of herself more like that.  She had been so tired through out the meeting.  He didn't want to disturb her knowing that she's going to be locked away tomorrow in the laboratory somewhere.  So, for the first time since he arrived in Poland, he's going to sleep in the room assigned to him.

Taking off his shirt in the dark, he tossed it on to the chair silhouetted in the moonlight and climbed into bed gratefully.  He should have taken his own advise and gone to bed when Trini did, but the plans were coming along so nicely that he didn't want to stop and lose that edge he felt when everything was just fitting together beautifully.  He sighed and realized that he had the same problem Trini did, a passion for their work.  He turned on to his side and tried to get comfortable and found that he missed having Trini to sleep next to.  Four days and he's already gotten use to sleeping with her in his arms.

It was strange that their lives have all taken such dramatic turns but now, look at them.  They're all together again and saving the world.  Some things just never change.  

He gasped when a warm pair of hands wrapped itself around his chest from the back and moved an equally warm body against him.  "I figure that you'd be nice and thoughtful and not come to my room for the night.   So I helped myself into your room."  Trini purred in the dark.  

Jason reached back and pulled her up against him.  It felt wonderful to be in her arms.  "Go to sleep."

She smiled in the dark and pressed a kiss to his back.  "You too."  

"Trini?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too, Jason.  Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 9:13 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

Kimberly's arm had been set in a sling.  Her face was half covered with bruises and cuts.  The night had been terrible since every movement she made resulted in pain beyond belief.  It was almost as bad as the bullet incident two years before.  Her head was pounding when the pounding on the door had gotten her out of bed.  Edward needed to talk to her about Trini's request.  Tommy had been there to explain everything that had gone on the night before while she was resting up.  It was going to be an unbearably bad day.  

But first she had to deal with her superiors.  Lucky, she had ammunition this time around in the form of Billy's satellite hookup that allow for an interesting video streamline feed to the main offices in London and New York.  If her wounds didn't convince them, she didn't think anything would.

"Oh my god," Emmerman seemed to have moved closer to the scene.  "Agent Hart, are you all right?"  

"Yeah."

Ballard cringed as Kimberly spoke; her voice was laced with pain though she was trying to hide it.  "You look like you got hit by a semi."

"Thanks," she smiled for his benefit.  "Sir, have you had a chance to look at the request form that Agent Van Bureau has submitted on behalf of Dr. Kwan and I since we were both rather indisposed last evening?"

Emmerman nodded his head gravely.

Ballard looked rather resigned.  "Yes, I've seen it. How is Trini doing?"

"She exhausted sir." Kimberly was too tired and in too much pain to mince with words now.  "Most of the unit stayed up to work on a course of action, they hit rock bottom this morning around five.  Best plan we have at the moment and looks completely solid.  We're asking for cooperation sir."

Both men looked resigned to the fact that they will have to convince the nine countries involved to turn over a non-nuclear warhead to them.  The fact that it was non-nuclear should make it easier but still a problem never the less.  "You sure about this?"

"No other plan seems to have a higher percentage of predicted success rate."

"And Trini has a way to get our people in there for this?"

"Yes sir, she says that she's got a plan."

"All right then."

"When do you think we should expect the warhead?"  Kimberly was eager to get started.  If nothing else, she just wanted to go home and return to her normal life again.  It was time to think about retirement from ISS seriously.  

"As soon as we talk one of the head of states to hand one over to us without it falling into terrorist hands."  Ballard replied.  "In the mean time, go to bed young lady.  You look absolutely terrible."

"Thanks you sir."

Kimberly hung up and phone with a click and reached over to turn the computer feed off. She was tired, too tired to even stand for every long.  It was going to actually take energy she didn't have to make it back to her quarters to lay down.  Right now, she'd rather just stay there.

"Hey Kim,"  Edward poked his head in.  "Everything good?"

"Everything's good to go.  We should be hearing back from them soon."  Edward's eyes were glittering with excitement.  "What's up?"

"Trini's shipment just arrived."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 5:00 a.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters

New York City New York

"How soon can we expect that warhead?"  Ballard asked as he jotted down notes.

            General Hammond was busy typing in the order.  To call someone in there, dictate the order then have them leave it was just ridiculous.  "As soon as you stop yapping and let me sent the order out.  It'll be in the air one hour tops."

Ballard nodded to himself.  "Thank you, General."

"Don't thank me, just get this thing.  Hammond out."

Ballard toss the sheet to his assistant.  He glanced at the piece of paper to his left and picked up the paper again.  "Get met General Fitz Kotz of Germany."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 24, 2002 – 10:07 a.m. London Time

ISS London Headquarters – Director's Office

London England 

"Can I have you word on this promise?"  Emmerman asked thought the phone.  "I cannot leave my people in a bind."

"You shall have it within 24 hours."  Minister Henri De Cranous murmured into the phone.  "France does not want this thing around any more than you do."

"One warhead, non-nuclear.  Thank you sir."  Emmerman hung up the phone and crossed France off the list on his disk.  

They were not going to take any risk and under stock on this.  That took care of France, Britain, the Hungarians and the Austrians.  Ballard would hit the US, Germans, the Czechs and Slovakians.  That gave them around eight warheads to play with.  Russians have already been on the move with their artillery when he called.  It didn't even take any convincing.  

He sighed and picked up the phone.  "Get me New York office."

The phone was answered unceremoniously.  "Don't rush me Jonathan!"

"Is it done?"

"They're all onboard with this."

"Was it hard?"  Emmerman asked.  

"They didn't even argue."  Ballard sighed and leaned back in his chair.  "We're looking at a very dangerous international incident.  They're all too eager to help."

Emmerman sighed.  "Okay then, it's up to the kids now."

"Hey, did you ever find anything about the new kids?"

"No, you were right.  Even their CIA and FBI files are clean.  Who knew there were people on this planet without a thing to hide?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 11:19 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – New Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini was back in the containment suit again.  Her eyes were glued to the temperature meter in the beaker.  She wanted a concentration of 70%, no more than that.  She wasn't ready to risking their own people by being overly cautious about this plan.  Her heart was pounding with anticipation.  

Outside the isolation unit where Trini was working, men were striping parts off an old satellite that the Russian had sent along with the rest of her material.  All the computer stuff had been removed, just the shell was left, and it's exactly what she needed.

More people were around now than before.  She needed everyone working on the protection suits.  They going into the chamber were dangerous enough, but to be coming in with a huge bomb takes some work.  Wet suits coated with enteric was going to be needed.  Military gear were bring refashioned and used to other things.  

All the focus was here; they just needed time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 11:23 a.m. Berlin Time

Underground Cavern

Cracow Poland

He needed time to recover.  Damn Rangers and their weapons, they hurt him very badly.  He needed time to recover.  Food, he needed food to recover.  The Runner had brought back four more, they will have to do for now.  The screaming was beginning to annoy him though.  Perhaps they should be bring back dead ones instead.  The dead makes no sound.

Time was the key to this.  He has waited so long; he can wait some more.  He needed to recover first.  He needed time to recover.  He hurt.

The Rangers will pay for this.  He shall see that the Rangers pay for this.  Food, he needed more food.

Runners were coming back again, more food.  He cannot make anymore runners for now.  Too weak from the attack.  What did they do to him?

He was weak.  He needed food.  Yes, the runners were coming back with more food.  More energy, more strength.  Damn Rangers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 11:44 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Tanya Sloan's Quarter

Warsaw Poland

"Hey, how are you doing?"  Adam asked as he set the tray on the bed.  "Brought you some food."

"Thanks, having a bum leg really sucks."  Tanya said and patted the seat beside her.  The blood loss had left her weak and dizzy for hours.  

"What did the doctors say?"

"I'll recover, but there's going to be scarring.  No bone damage though."  She smiled reassuringly at him.  "Unlike Zack."

Adam sighed and shook his head.  "Poor guy.  I just went to see him.  He's doing great though.  Be dancing in no time, it was a clean break."

"I'm glad. Not about the broken leg but that it was clean."  She sighed.  "But I'm so tired of this."

"Me too."  He shook his head.  "You were good though.  If you hadn't been there to do the…."

"We all do our part."  Tanya said with a smile.  "By the way…."

"What?"  Adam frowned at her.  "What?"

"Close the door."

He looked amused.  "Aren't you afraid to be all alone with me in a room when you're so helpless?"

She rolled her eyes.  "Nay, especially since everyone knows that I'm after Rocky's ass."

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  "Or that's what Aisha thinks."

His mouth dropped to the ground.  "You didn't?"

"Told you I would."

Adam laughed gave her a high five.  "All right."

"Now it's your turn."

He tilted his head and smiled deviously at him.  "I got a great idea."  His eyes were gleaming as he got up.  "I'll be back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 12:56 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Rocky Desantos's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Rocky played with the photon cannon that Billy had given him.  He was supposed to be fixing it while they work on constructing the bomb cylinders before the warheads get here.  Unfortunately, he has no idea what to do with the damn thing.

"Yo Rocko!"  Adam called as he knocked on his open door.  "You okay, man?"

"What exactly does Billy expect me to do with this?"  Rocky asked as he pointed at it .  

"Fix it!"  Adam answered as he looked at it dubiously.  "Huh….. do you know how it works?"           

"Kind of, but I don't know how to fix it."  Rocky said as he scratched his head.  "Damn."

"Yeah,"  Adam said taking a seat.  "Hey listen, I wanted your advise on something."

"What's up?"

"Aisha."

The cool ice shield came over Rocky's features.  "What about her?"

"I thought maybe…..you know."

"No, I don't."  

"Think she's scared?"  Adam asked casually as he leaned back.  "I mean, this situation, it's pretty serious huh?"

"Yeah, I guess she'd be afraid."

"And she'd probably need someone to lean on?  Someone to comfort her maybe?"  Adam asked with anticipation.

Rocky's eyes narrowed.  "Maybe.  Why are you asking all this?"

Adam shrugged.  "Just wanted to know the territories a little better."  He grinned rather wolfishly at his friend.  "After all, a man can't go without for too long."  With a wave, he was out the door.  "See ya, thanks for the advice."

Rocky stood there completely stunned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 12:28 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Director Emmerman's voice came through the speakers phone fine.  "They're sending them all now.  You should have eight within the next twenty-four hours.  And the Russians can have theirs there in six hours."

"Nine sir?"  Kimberly was rather stunned.  Tommy held her hand.  "We only requested two."

"I know, but we felt that it was simply safer if we over stock then under stock."  Emmerman yawned.  "Anyways, I wanted to make sure you knew that the stuff was on its way.  Did everything Trini wanted get there okay?"

"I don't know sir."  Kimberly answered honestly.  "I've been kind of in and out of the loop all day."

"Understandable.  Get some rest, Agent Hart.  You did good."  The click indicated the end of the conversation.  

"Well, that was……interesting."  Tommy said as he got up from the bed.

"To say the least. Nine warheads."  Kimberly shook her head.  "Man!  The boys are going to have a field day with this one."

"You bet." Tommy said as he got undressed.  "Now, get back in bed."

"Is that an order?"  She asked teasingly.  

"Yes, as the leader of the Power Rangers, I'm ordering you to bed."  Tommy got in and pulled her down.  "You need rest."

            "I do not."

"Yes, you do."  He gave her a grin that was telling.  "Or at least, you're going to."

"Hey, hey, watch the arm!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 12:32 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – New Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

"Trini!"  Edward called.

"Hold on."  Trini lifted her head from the examination of the suit that one of the scientists had made.  "Go show this to Tanya Sloan.  She'll tell you where are the most dangerous areas, the weak spots.  We need to reinforce those areas."

The man nodded and headed toward the building.  "You got the boys jumping at your command."

"What do you need, Eddie?"

"Other than your hand in marriage?"  He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.  "Come on, I'm busy."

"Two things I'm suppose to tell you."  

"What?"

"One, you're late for lunch as usual.  And two, your next shipment just arrived."

Trini sighed.  "When it rains, it hails."   She looked around.  "Okay, chemicals over there.  Suits and coating goes on that side.  The boys will know what to do when you leave them there."

"Okay got it, now go get some food.  You look like you're going to waste away any minute."  Edward gave her a quick push.  "Go on, we've got things covered here."

"God, everyone seems to want to make me eat all the time."  Trini said with a laugh but headed toward the conference room anyways.  Besides, she was hungry.

"About time!"  Billy called out as Trini walked in.

"Billy, I will only say this once."  Trini answered in all seriousness.  "BITE ME!"

"Hey, that's my job."  Jason said as he leaned over and planted a light kiss on her lips.  "Eat!"

Trini rolled her eyes and sat down with a plate.  She stuck her tongue out at Billy with a grin while he rolled his eyes at her.  The room was crowded with people as they ate, talked, planned and just enjoyed a few moments of relaxation.  Everyone's spirit was lighter now that they have supplies and a plan at work.

Everyone was happier, with the exception of Aisha.  Adam watched her a moment before glancing at Rocky.  Waiting until Rocky happened to look up, Adam moved slowly toward Aisha.  Dropping down next to her, he put one arm around her and nudged her with his shoulder.  "Why so glum?"

"Oh just thinking of some things."  She turned and smiled at him.  

"Want to talk about it?"  Adam asked and watched Rocky out of the corner of his eyes.  The boy was standing up now, looking at them with a keen eye.  

"Not really, just thoughts." She shrugged and looked up just in time to catch Rocky's eyes.  She blushed and averted her eyes.  "How are the others doing?"

"Tanya is complaining about being laid up."  Adam grinned.

"Oh, I guess she wants to…… help out more."  Aisha played with the food on in her lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure she wants to help."  He almost laughed out loud then.  The poor girl looked positively miserable.  This was probably not the time for this.  He'll let it go for now.  "Listen, I have to go talk to Rocky, be right back."

She nodded without looking up.

Adam felt like his plan was working beautifully right up to the moment he walked into Rocky's fist.  The entire room stood still in a stunned silence.  No one moved a muscle.  No one dared.  

The look in Rocky's eyes could have killed the Monster had it been aimed at it.  Unfortunately, right now it was aimed at his best friend and it was not pretty at all.  Adam stayed on the floor with a look of disbelief as he rubbed his jaw.  They've never fought before; never in the course of the 12-year friendship.  For Rocky to have physically attacked him showed Adam just how disturbed his suggestions must have been to his old pal.  It would cheer him considerably more if he thought that Rocky wouldn't hit him again if he tried to get up.  Plus his jaw was still throbbing like crazy; smiling would have just made it worse.

Jason, always being the compromiser and leader, stepped in between them.  His voice was low and full of warning.  "I don't know what's going on and I don't care.  You two settle this, and settle it fast.  We don't need this now."  He looked at the two to make sure they understood.  They nodded in agreement and backed off slowly.  "Take it outside.  There will be no fighting in here."

Rocky moved first, striding angrily to the door.  

Adam waited until Rocky disappeared before getting to his feet.  

Trini moved to stop him before he could leave.  "You okay?"

Incredibly, Adam smiled happily at her.  "Perfect!"  At her stunned look he laughed.  "Don't worry, it's cool."

"Sure," she nodded and sighed with exasperation.  "You get knocked over by your best friend everyday.  Sheesh, you men are dumb."

Adam waved it off.  "Nay, just the ones that are too blind to see what's right in front of him until you give him a good shove."  His eyes wondered over to a stunned Aisha.  

Trini followed his eyes to her fellow former yellow ranger and at the empty doorway Rocky just passed through then sighed.  "Cupids are supposed to shoot people with arrows, not get themselves socked in the jaw."

"All in the name of love."  Adam grinned and kissed Trini on the cheek then moved off after Rocky.

Trini shook her head and sighed.  Looking over at Jason, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  "Anyone ever tell you that you're sexy when you take charge?"

Jason smiled at her before kissing her again.  "Anyone ever tell you that you're sexy when you breathe?"

She grinned at him with her eyes all a twinkle.  "Aw…  Aren't you just the sweetest thing?"  She gave him a quick hug and ignored the people still gathered in the room.  "Want to have sex now?"

"No thank you."  Jason said casually.  "I have to fix the barrels."

She shrugged.  "Okay, I better get back to the chemicals then.  See you later, darling."  With a quick kiss and wave of her hand, she was off again.  

Billy sat there in complete astonishment.  "Jason, you just turned down going to bed with one of the most beautiful and intelligent women on earth?  What were you thinking?"

Jason gave him an 'are-you-mad?' look.  "I'm thinking that we have a creature that wants to kill everyone for food.  I'm thinking that this country has very few buildings still left standing at the moment.  Geeze Billy, I thought I would be the last one to tell you this, but we've got work to be done.  Now is not the time to be thinking about your hormones."

Billy threw up his head in exasperation and simply gave up trying to figure out his friends.  


	15. Preparations and The Night Before

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Fourteen – Preparations and The Night Before

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 1:03 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Rocky Desantos's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Rocky paced the length of the room and shook the sting out of his fist.  He was trying to calm down, really he was but it didn't seem to be working.  The more he paced, the more he thought; and the more he thought, the angrier he became.  

It was so unlike Adam to be so calloused where women were concerned.  Hell, he didn't know anyone who had more respect for the female species.  Adam has always been the champion of women's equality and has always show deference to them.  Between the two of them, _Adam _was the knight in shining armor and he was the evil lecherous villain.  So why the sudden show of…. unless it wasn't what it was?  And toward Aisha too.

He sighed and sat down.  Aisha... there's the crux of the problem.  They've both known her for as long as they could remember.  She was like a sister to…… He was lying to himself. There was no way in hell he could ever think of her as a sister of anything.  It was Adam that's always said that he felt that Aisha was like the sister he never had.  In fact, it was Adam that always teased him about having ……

Well, damn!  

Exasperation raced through Rocky as he sighed and made a helpless gesture.  Of all the rotten tricks to play on him!   Rocky shook his head over his friend's cleverness.  Well, if that's the way the game goes…..

"You calm down yet?"  Adam asked with his head just inside the door.  "Cause I'm not coming in if your going to take another poke at me."

Rocky glared at him.  "Yeah, I'm all calm again."

"Sure don't sound it!"

"What were you thinking?"  Rocky asked as he turned to face his friend.  He stayed sitting just so he didn't look so threatening.  "Cupid, you are not!"

Adam Park looked like a kid that's just committed the most inspired trick. "Figured it out, huh?"

With a raised brow, he motioned toward a seat at the side.  "Can I ask why?"

"Sure," Adam shrugged.  "You're an idiot!"

"I see."

"Do you?"  The shit-eating grin on Adam's face was just tempting enough for Rocky to want to have murderous thoughts again.  

"You're a pain, you know that?"  

"I can see that you're just going to be stubborn about this!"  Adam said as he rubbed his jaw.  "But you have to admit that…."

"Okay, okay, I got it."  Rocky said with hands in the air.  

"Talk to her?"

"I will."

"Good."  Adam bounded out of his seat.  "I expect to be best man and godfather to your child."

"Don't ask for much do you?"  Rocky said with a grin.

"Not at all."  Adam headed for the door.  "I better go tell Tanya that the mission is accomplished."

"Her too?"  It hadn't occurred to him that anyone else would be in on it.

"Sure," the grin was back on his face.  "After all, Aisha is about as blind as you are!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 2:52 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – New Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini watched the men work through the plastic shielding of her containment unit.  Welders were now putting the titanium plates together.  It was a long and hot process, but hopefully the end results would give the team a winning chance of coming out of this in relatively one piece.  There wasn't as much material to work with as she had hoped but it would have to do for now. 

The Base-Toxikon formula she was playing with was in its most concentrated form that she deemed safe for transportation.  The news that they would be getting more than two warheads had sent a cheer throughout the camp.  She was glad there would be more than one chance to do it right.  But it would also mean that she's got to work double overtime to create enough formula to make sure they have the concentrated stuff along with the milder stuff for coating and use as weapons.  

She rubbed her temples as she watched the temperature over the Bunsen burner.  She was going to start on second batch when something hit her.  Why did they need that much if they had the advantage of more than one warhead?  She could really put the extra ones to use by make sure the monster didn't create trouble should they find the need to blow him to kingdom come.  

Finishing the batch she was working on now, she stripped out of the containment suit and headed toward the conference room where she knew the others were working now.  She wanted to run things by them before she got started.

Jason as going over the plans again when Trini came in.  "Hey beautiful, what's up?"  The gleam in her eyes told him that it was nothing good for him.  "Oh no, you've got another idea."

"Relax, it'll fit nicely with everyone else's."  Trini said with a smile.  

Rocky and Adam exchanged looks of resignation and prepared to do whatever it was she wanted.  Billy looked like he was about to roll over in his seat.  There were more changes to be, yet again.  Tommy and Kimberly merely looked interested.

"I want to fit some of cylinders with neutralizers.  We can detonate them overhead and rain the stuff on him.  If the Base-Toxikon doesn't work, we'll still have to blow this guy up.  I want to make sure that we have all the bases covered.  What do you think?  Two?  Maybe three cylinders?"  She looked at them all.

Kat was the first to agree.  "I think it's a great idea.  With so many warheads, we should be prepared in case plan A doesn't go off as planned."

The other nodded their agreement.  

Trini smiled at them and headed for the door again.  "Great, I'll get started with….."

"Whoa…."Edward stopped just in time not to run into a hurrying Trini.  "Sorry about that."

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Warheads are here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 3:39 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Military Encampment Behind Base

Warsaw Poland

Kimberly took a deep breath.  She was currently facing about two hundred military personnel that was stationed at headquarters as backup.  They had been so patient with them while helping out with clean up and set up of new stations, medical facilities and other odds and ends.  Now Kim has to ask them to help out with thing that was infinitely more dangerous.  

            "Okay, as you all know, we are going to try something completely radical.  You've all seen what these creatures can do.  They need to be eliminated from this planet.  And now, we have a solid plan to do so.  This is a dangerous and possibly deadly plan.  We're asking for volunteers only.  The chances of survival are good but there is still a risk involved here.  You will not be asked to play point on this mission.  This is purely backup and support troops.  We need three escorts for each warhead, two for transport and one for protection.  We will outfit you in best way we can.  Dr. Kwan has been working on a suit that will hopefully protect us better both against the acid and tentacles.  It's not perfect but it's the best we've got at the moment."

She wanted for a moment.  "Okay, I need twenty-seven to volunteer to go into the cavern below surface where the creature dwells, who's with us?"

The insane hour she sat at her table worrying that they would not have enough people was wasted.  She could not see one person whose arm wasn't raised and ready.  She could feel tears in her eyes and her voice broke when she tried to speak again.  These people were so selfless that she felt bad in asking them.  

"Thank you all for your (sniff) support."  Her eyes stung with tears as she tried to push them back.  Nodding her head with gratitude, she asked with more specific qualifications.  "I know that everyone of you is ready to die for this cause.  But we want this to be as clean a mission as possible with the least possible fallouts."  Wiping the tears away.  "Now, I ask those of you that are single and have no children waiting for your return."  There were maybe a hundred hands still left up.  "Those that have prior experience with warheads and missiles."  Fifty hands still left standing.  "Okay, let's talk about selection now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 8:56 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"Warheads are fitted with the cylinder rings.  Once Trini's got the barrels coated, then we can pour in the formula and we'll be set."  Billy announced as they waited.  "Kim, do you know if the GI brought military pin cameras when them?"

"No, I'll check on that.  Why?"  Kimberly asked as she sorted through the papers.  

"I thought it might be nice to at least have visual here at base."  

"I don't think I want to watch," Tanya said as she sat on the chair to the side, redesigning the protection suits to Trini's specifications.  "I will be nerve wrecking enough as it is, but to watch it happen and not be able to help?  That's rough!"  

Kimberly looked at Tanya and her bandaged leg, then at the sling holding her left arm in place.  Zack was off to another side discussing maneuvering tactics with Tommy and Jason.  The cast on the dancers leg was covered with get well wishes from his friends.  "I forgot."

"What'd you forget?"  Kat asked bring in a basket of rolls for them all.  Dinner had been earlier and chances are they will all be up most of the night with changes and other different assortment of things to do.  

"That those wounded can't go."  Kimberly muttered as she looked at Katherine.  The two former pink rangers exchanged understanding glances.  

Tommy and Jason looked up.  "Well, it stands to reason.  Jason and I will be taking this on point."

Kimberly frowned in reaction.  "Tanya did Trini tell you how many?"

The former yellow ranger frowned.  "She didn't but I can tell by the tone of her voice that it's not as many as she'd like."

"But how many?"

The woman looked slightly uncomfortable.  "We're cutting back on the full suits.  The escorts would only have the minimum stuff and…"

"Tanya!"  Kimberly stood up.  "You are avoiding the question.  How many?"

"I don't know."  She answered honestly.  "Full suits for point, maybe seven if we're real lucky."

"Seven?"  The others hadn't expected that.  It was just naturally assumed that there would be enough to go around.  But titanium plated material was hard to come by and even harder to work with.  

Kimberly nodded to herself.  Seven suits would give them more than enough cover.  There were eleven former rangers and three of them were out with wounds, which would leave one more behind.  It would have to be Trini, especially after she gets done with everything.  It was going to be impossible for the girl to stand much less fight her way through a chamber of evil beings and destroy a monster.  "Trini stays then."

"Agreed!"  The others all nodded.  

"Who's going to tell Trini?"  Jason wanted to know.  The spirited Trini was not going to take this well.

"Tell me what?"  Trini asked with a yawn as she walked in with her empty cup.  "Oh good, food.  I'm starving?"

"How's it going?"  Tommy asked as Jason walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm half way done with the third batch of Base-Toxikon.  I've got two of the neutralizers mixed and ready to go.  Third one will be done in an hour.  I have some of the science team working on the milder stuff and they've got almost fifteen tanks filled.  I'm hoping for everyone that goes in to have a tank."

"Do you have that many tanks?"  Billy asked as he waited for someone to inform Trini that she'll not be going along for the final confrontation.  The shit, as they say, it going to hit the fan!

"Yeah, the boys in blue brought plenty from US and Britain.  Plus France had some delivered over with their warhead when they found out what I was doing."  She smiled.  The countries are really uniting for this cause.  It was nice to know that not all her work at the Peace Conference had been wasted.  Lordy, she missed those nice quiet days when all she had to worry about was keeping Justin Timbersee from Austria and Brittany Speartin from Germany from going at each other's throats over a discussion panel.  

"That's great!"  Adam said with more enthusiasm than necessary.

Trini eyed them with apprehension.  "What's going on?"

They all look to Jason, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.  "I'm not doing it!"

"Doing what?"  Trini asked turning to him.

Kimberly felt that since she wasn't going to be able to go as well, she'd take the bull by the horn on this one.  "We've done the calculations for how many people are going to the final rendezvous with Mr. Ugly due to limited supplies."

"And?"  Trini asked not quite comprehending the situation at hand.

"And we've decided that you would be the fourth person on this team not to go."  Kimberly announced all a rush and wanted to crawl under the table to avoid the explosion that was sure to follow.  The others all winced or prepared themselves for Trini's wrath, even Jason took a step away from his beloved.

But sweet Trini merely shrugged her shoulders.  "Oh, I kind of figured that that's what you'd say anyway."  She scratched her neck and yawned.  More coffee was what she needed right now.  There was still so much work to be done.  "Besides, I'm going to be too tired to be able to carry all that weight around."

Jason looked at her cautiously.  "Are you sure?"

"Jason," she put her arms around him and gave him a smile.  "I may be one of those people that want to always help out, but I'm not completely out of my mind.  I do know where my limits are and I think that I've pretty much extended it as far as it will go.  Becoming a liability to the team was not what I had in mind when I signed on for this mission."

Jason smiled back and sighed.  "I'm glad you can see that this is for the best."

She groaned and look around.  "Am I really that scary that you'd all be afraid to reason with me?"

Rocky grinned.   "No, it's just we all know how we'd feel about being left out of the final scene."

Trini nodded.  "I guess.  Okay, back to work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 9:29 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"Okay guys, time for bed."  Tommy announced as they others continued to work.  "Hey, guys!"

"Tommy,"  Adam said with a frown.  "It's not even ten yet."

"We need a good night's rest if we're to get this thing done tomorrow."

"You're assuming that Trini can get the stuff ready tomorrow.  We may have the warheads but without the formulas, they're useless!" Rocky said as he looked up from the map they had created of the caverns.

Tommy crossed his arms.  "Trini says that they'll be ready by noon.  We'll need to get organized in the morning so when she's done, so will we."  He looked at the clock.  "Bed, guys."

Like children, they all grumbled then complied.  

Rocky waited until he was relatively sure everyone was in their rooms to come back out again.  Making his way to Aisha room was a snap compared to actually talking to her.  

"Come in."  Aisha's eye followed him as he stood nervously by the door.

"Listen, I'm not going to stay very long cause I know Tommy will bust my balls if I'm all sleepy eyed and tired tomorrow morning so I'll just keep this short and…."

Aisha's lips seemed to have had a mind of its own.  She's been obsessing over Tanya's words since the day before yesterday and everything has been festering since.  She's been repressing it for so long that it's been like a natural barrier for her against any kind of connection to anyone.  Rocky and her has always had this undeniable connection.  The thought of Tanya with him……it was like driving a stake through her chest.  She didn't want to deny those feelings, not any more.  Not when the whole world could end come tomorrow morning.  

Rocky may not be the smartest guy on the planet but he certainly wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  Especially if the mouth tasted like cinnamon apples and sweet summer fun.  He could smell the shampoo she uses and the perfume she wore.  It was more intoxicating than any drug Trini can concoct in her lab.  

When oxygen became in issue, they both pulled back panting for breath and grasping for sanity.  

Rocky leaned against her and tried to make some sense of it all.  "Okay, this is…..this is insanity."

She didn't want to think of anything.  Not of any right or wrong, rhythm or reason.  She just wanted this moment and tonight, come what may in the morning.  "Rocky, I know my timing is not exactly great and everything is just spinning out of control, but I don't want to spend tonight in my bed regretting the last six years that I've spend ignoring everything that's gone on between us."  

He didn't know what to say, and perhaps saying nothing would the best thing he could do.  Instead, he grabbed on to her and didn't let go.  "I think we should just both stop talking."

When she felt the hand on her back, reaching for her shirttail, she realized that he was right.  "I think that's a good idea."

They made love, slow and tender.  Tears fell from their eyes as they touched and caressed each other to the point of madness.  It was the first time they've ever expressed their affections in such intimate terms.  It was the first time either one realized just how deeply they had repressed their emotions.  Now on the cusp of what could be their most dangerous mission together, they find their way to each other.  Life would seem to have a really bad sense of timing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 9:38 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Tanya Sloan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

"You saw him go in?"  

"And he didn't come out."  Adam said smugly.  "Think they'll thank us?"

Tanya snorted her disbelief.  "Yeah right.  We'd lucky if they don't kill us."

"They get to spend the night together and we don't even get a thanks?"  Adam said in mocking disbelief.  "I'm wounded!"

"In the head!"  She laughed.  There were a few moments of silence.  "Listen, be careful tomorrow.  I want you to all to come back alive."

"Tanya…."

"No, I'm serious.  Be careful."

"We will."  Adam smiled at her.  "We're always careful."  He leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.  "Don't you worry."

Her eyes were teary as he left.  She spent the night crying out her fears.  Only tomorrow will tell if everyone she loved will return to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 9:46 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Kimberly's tears fell silent.  She didn't want Tommy to see.  The fear was eating at her even while she still had him safe, his arms wrapped around her waist as she slept.  But the fear was there.  Tomorrow she could lose him.  She could lose them all.

He could feed her crying but didn't know what to say or do to help her.  He was afraid as well, but not of the monster that threatens them.  The thought of never seeing her again could easily tear out his heart.  He needed her, always have.  

"It's okay, baby.  Everything is going to be okay."  Tommy smooth back her hair and held her tighter.

She sobbing got worse.  "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you.  I'll die, I'll simply die."  She held on to his strong arms and cried.

"Nothing is going to happen.  I'll always be here.  Tomorrow will just be another day in our crazy lives.  Everything is going to be just fine."

"Tommy!"  She turned around in his arms and pressed herself against him, ignoring her throbbing arm.  "I don't want you to go.  Please, just let Jason handle this!  He can do this just as well as you can.  Stay here with me."

"Kimberly."  He held her tighter, careful to avoid crushing her arm again.  "You know I can't do that.  Jason is my best friend and I can't just abandon him simply because we're scared.  He's got his own concerned as well."

Kimberly knew that.  Everyone is making sacrifices for this mission.  Trini was now sacrificing her sleep, as well as her health, to make sure they have the chemicals they need.  Billy has put his career at NASA at risk for this.  Adam and Rocky are both taking leaves of absence from the force.  Kat and Aisha are both risking getting fired for being away for so long.  Zack nearly lost the ability to ever dance again.  They all make sacrifices to be here, the sacrifices of former rangers in dealing with an evil that stems from their past together.  

"Love me, Tommy.  Love me tonight."  Kimberly whispered in the dark.

No one ever called Thomas David Oliver an idiot.  His hands pressed her down to the mattress, tugging at the nightgown she wore.  His hands smoothed over heated skin that was softer than rose petals.  So beautiful she was in the silvery moonlight.  Her eyes illuminated by her wet tears and the moon.  

She watched him, watched his every move as he undressed and came to her.  His skin golden and smooth, taut over hard muscles.  His male beauty was enough to leave her breathless.  The pleasure was so great that it hurt.  

They made love like there was no tomorrow, breathing in the power of today.  It was heaven and hell for them both, knowing that this may be their last time together.  With passion spent, they both melted into heated pools of emotional outpouring.  Kimberly slept on top of Tommy, reluctant to leave him.  

They may not have tomorrow but they had tonight.  And tonight was all that mattered now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 25, 2002 – 10:30 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – New Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Jason watched her work with all the people milling around, banging noises, shouts, laugher, and other assortment of distraction.  Yet she seems completely oblivious to it all.  The loose ponytail she had tied her hair in seems to be coming apart but she took no notice of that either.  Everything was focused on jar in front of her.  

"You stare any harder you'd set it on fire."

"I'm trying to figure out just how much I can get this in here without instant combustion."  Trini muttered as she dropped another drop of the bright green liquid into the jar.

"You're not going to set _yourself_ on fire, are you?"

"I'm going to try not to."  She still hasn't turned around yet but he didn't feel the least bit ignored.  She as hard at work and that was what he loved about her.

"I thought you were working on Base-Toxikon."

"I am."  She dropped another drop in.  "It's cooking over there.  It takes four hours for a batch. Number four is almost done."  Another drop into the jar and still nothing.

"What are you working now?"

"Would you believe Greek Fire?"  Another drop.

"Trini?"

"Wait," she murmured.  "One more."  Drop.  The explosion was so great that it knocked her back into his arms.  Men came in running from all directions.  

Jason coughed and helped her back on her feet.  The smell was terrible.

"Everything all right?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Dr. Kwan!"

Trini waved a hand over her nose.  "I'm fine.  Everything's fine.  Go back to what you were doing.  Thank you for your concern."

Jason coughed again.  "What was that?"

"Nothing.  Wrong chemical."  Trini sighed and put the pipette she had been using down.  "Back to the drawing board."

"Can you take an hour off?"

"Sure, in about twenty minutes.  Why?"  She looked back at him.  He looked tired.  "You should be in bed.  It's going to be a really long day tomorrow."

"I know," he waited for her to put things away and glanced at the Base-Toxikon on the burner.  "I wanted to make love to you first."

She turned to look at him.  "That's what you want the hour for?"

"I prefer two hours but I know you have to work through the night."

"Jason," she reprimanded him.  

"Trini," he touched her shoulders.  "I have to leave tomorrow and I'm scared tonight.  I love you and I need you.  I just want an hour to show you how much I love you."

She looked at those beautiful eyes that were staring into her soul, so sorrowful.  "Can you wait twenty minutes?"

"I can wait forever if necessary."

The tears in her eyes blurred her vision.  "Twenty minutes will do.  I get the next one started and have someone watch it for me."

"I love you so much."

She cried then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 26, 2002 – 1:09 a.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

His energy was building.  The people, they kept screaming.  But he was building his energy, and his runners.  Eighteen now.  He had eighteen.

Tomorrow, there would be twenty.  Food was good.  

The Rangers shall be destroyed; they shall be destroyed for hurting him.  His masters will be so pleased with him and that they will reward him.  They will set him free.  

The humans need to stop screaming.  His food is becoming annoying.  But he needed the energy.

Energy will help him defeat those that would oppose him.  Energy will help make more runners.

Runners, his children.  They will defeat his enemies.  The Power Rangers are his enemies.  

Time, he needed time to build his runners.  He shall have his revenge.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 30, 2002 - This chapter has been altered from the original format to comply with FanFictions.Net's new ratings rule.  


	16. The Confrontation

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Fifteen – The Confrontation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 26, 2002 – 3:47 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters –New Science Unit

Warsaw Poland

Trini's eyes were blurring on her but she pushed the fatigue back.  She still had another batch to go, now was not the time to be tiring.  One mistake can cause too much damage to everything she's work for so far.

Jason had been so wonderful only hours before.  Her eyes stung with tears just thinking of him.  In a few hours, he would be facing one of the most dangerous things they've ever experienced.  She needed to give him an edge, give him something, anything.  God, now was not the time to cry!

The group had everything she could provide but what if there was something else.  She thought about the experiment she had been conducting before.  It might not have worked, but if she could find the right chemical…..

Trini got up from her seat before the computer and headed for the micro-frig.  There has to be something in this mess of stuff that she can use.  Come on, you can do this.  Do it for Jason, for Tommy, for Billy…..  Damn it, Trini.  THINK!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 26, 2002 – 4:35 a.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

Another is made.  Now, how many was that?  Not that it really matters.

The Rangers, they will pay for hurting him.  They shall pay dearly for everything they've done.  He shall destroy them and he shall be rewarded.  

Yes, he will serve well.  He shall be rewarded.  He shall be free.  

Another, he needed to make another runner.  They were good.

More food, food will be good. Energy is good.  Runners are good.  

Rangers will die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 26, 2002 – 9:30 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters 

Warsaw Poland

Men and women ran around preparing for what might be their most exceptional confrontation of their lives.  Eight of the nine warheads were loaded and labeled with red biohazard labels or blue contaminant labels. Trini was still working on the last one.  

The preparation was well organized and neat.  Everyone knew their parts and knew just what to do.  They all did it in silence; no one really wanted to talk about what was to come soon.  

Supplies were readied along with first aid and other assortment of necessary stuff.  Those that were going underground stood to one side.  The hundred men and women that were to guard their retreat were dressed in uniforms already.  All they needed now was Trini to explain a few things away.  

"Okay, I'm sorry to take so long."  Trini said as she came out rubbing her hands together.  She had left one of the scientists to watch the boiling chemicals.  "Guys, I'm going to explain the protection gear."

She moved to the pile of metal and black suits on the ground.  "Every suit is head to toe.  All overlapping will be away from the body.  The suit itself is doubled layered, one for warmth and one for protection.  The inner layer is starched and thermals.  You're going into temperature of below zero degrees Celsius.  The outer layer is soaked in enteric; it'll protect you from any spilled acid from the creature.  

"The suit covers you head to foot, leaving only your face uncovered.  You will wear military issued helmet and plastic shielding.  These have been sprayed with neutralizers.  Titanium plated metal pieces have been placed along all major extremities, chest, thighs, upper arms, back, and shoulders.  They are heavy and coated with a special mixture of Base-Toxikon, it's slightly milder than any of the previous mixes.  Point people will have extra plating on joint areas that are linked to other plates by chains made from titanium alloy.  

"Every metal piece is coated with Base-Toxikon, impossible for them to get a grip on you without burning off their limbs.  But the formula is also dangerous to us, which is why you can only wear this suit for one hour before the chemicals begin to leak into your system.  You will not wear them until you're at the entrance to the cavern."  She looked around and held back tears. This was a lot more difficult that she had expected.   "Any…..Any questions?"

There was silence in the ranks.

"Good luck guys.  I wish I can go with you all."  The pained expression on her face had Jason going to her.  She needed him, needed his comfort even though he was the one going.  "Okay, I need to get back to work on those formulas or no one is going any where."

There was an observed moment of silence for those that has passed on before them and when Trini was ready with the sixth and final batch, they loaded up.  

The loading took less time than anyone expected.  They were ready to go before they knew it.  They were almost about to get to the truck when Tommy turned around all of a sudden.  "Kimberly?"

Her eyes lit up like fireflies in the night.  "Yeah?"

Tommy ignored everyone that was watching them and just concentrated on Kimberly's eyes.  "If…._When_ I get back, will you marry me?"

There was a stunned silence as Trini, Billy, and Jason all tried to suppress the grins on their faces and the urge to nod their head vigorously in excitement.  

Kimberly stared at him in complete shock.  Then her eyes twinkled with amusement and excitement.  She crossed her arms the best she could and struck a cocky pose.  "Tell you what.  I'll give you that answer when you get back here."

Tommy grinned.  "You got yourself a deal, baby."  

She blew him a kiss and he reached into the air to snatch it.  Holding his fist close to his heart, he climbed into the van.  

Jason rolled his eyes and kissed Trini on the temple then the lips.  "I'll be back real soon."

"You better be," she gave his hand a good squeeze.  "Please be careful."

"I will."  He hugged her fiercely.  She shivered in his arms.  "I love you."

"Me too, Jason.  I love you too."  Trini's nails dug into his shirt.  

"Get some rest, okay?"

She nodded her head and gave him another quick kiss the cheek before letting him get into the van with the others, though she rather never let him go.  She held back tears and tried to be brave for him as they waved good-bye to one another.

Those left behind stood here on the steps of the base, watching the group drive off until they were merely specks in the horizon.  It was going to be a long and terrifying wait for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 26, 2002 – 5:40 p.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

Tommy pulled at the collar of the protective suit.  It was unbelievably tight, even more so than his old Ranger costume.  He and Jason took point with Aisha and Kat flanking Billy behind them.  The volunteered soldiers had the bombs with them with guards on both sides and Adam and Rocky bring up the rear.  They didn't need to be caught from behind now.  

They progress so far have been quick, not waiting to waste time since they only have an hour in these suits.  There was no movement of any kind so far.  The temperature inside and outside the tunnels was ridiculously different.  It was freezing in the caverns compared to the relatively breezy weather upside.  

Third cavern and still no sign of any movement.  There were occasion rumbles as the ground shook underneath them.  But by now they had gotten so use to it that it didn't even faze them.  

"Shit!"  The word was said a second before Kat let loose a stream of Base-Toxikon on to the face of a foot soldier that literally sprung up from the ground.  

Once the first one attack, they call came at once.  Tommy hit one in the stomach while Jason took two out in a wide spray.  There were screams from the back as the soldiers were hit as well.  The smell of melting decay plant flesh filled the chamber.  

Billy squeezed the trigger to the spray too late as a long tentacle wrapped around his forearm.  But the Toxikon coated plate left the creature in silent agony as its tentacles began to sizzle.  Billy sent thanks to Trini and her seven wonders.  His leg lashed out in an old familiar kick sending the creature reeling.  Another thanks to Jason for making him practice that moved so many times that was now instinct.  

Aisha wouldn't say that all this excited her, but it did bring back fond memories of her old Power Ranger days.  The creatures were fast and strong, but a combination of her old fighting instincts and Trini's wonderful formula had them beating the enemies back.  

Rocky and Adam both held their own against the enemy as they try to protect the rest of the soldiers from the sudden cropping of enemies.  But the GI boys were well trained.  They all knew what to do.  Pick a target and take them down.  They were mowing them down but more kept cropping up.

"How many of these things does he have?"  Rocky called out as his fist found another creature in the stomach before the Toxikon took it out.  

There were a few more minutes of fighting as the monsters came popping out of the ground one after another.  They were taking causalities but not bad ones compared to their first confrontation.  Three men failed to get away fast enough and had their faces burned with acid when their face shields came off.  In the end, they lost three and had one minor wounded with a cut on the forehead from a fall.  

"Looks like our boy has been busy while we've been working."  Adam answered as he helped a soldier up from ground.  He had caught the tentacle in time to keep the man's arm from being ripped off.  

"You're telling me."  Rocky muttered as he looked around.  Several puddles of green goop were on the floor now.  The attack appeared to have let up some.  "Hey Tommy, let's get a move on it.  We're on the clock here!"

Tommy nodded and looked at Jason who was scanning the area.  It was just like old time again. The old Power Rangers together against an evil that they must defeat.  "Remind me to thank your girlfriend."  

Jason grinned behind his face shield.  "Sure."  He could feel his heart pound from the exercise.  Moments before all he could think was the he had to get back.  Tommy's impromptu proposal had placed an image of Trini, all soft and round with his child, writing her novels in that beautiful tower turned writing room at the top of the magnificent old house he had just bought in Angel Grove.  His plan was to remodel it some and put his own style to it.  It was an image he could no longer get out of his mind.  "Let's move guys."

They moved side by side, each cover their proportion.  They were going to come up to the main chamber soon.  The ground rumbled under them but they all kept their footing.  The creature was obviously mad.  Nothing was going to turn them.  But they have to be cautious, no telling how many more of those foot soldiers this thing has left around.  

"Gentlemen," Billy whispered as he looked at the hand held scanner.  "I believe the moisture in this area has become denser."  The moisture readings were going off the chart for an area that was at freezing temperatures.  

"In other word?"  Jason asked his eyes shifting from side to side.

"We're almost there."

They fell silent.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 26, 2002 – 5:58 p.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

The base was quiet, almost eerily so.  Trini sat there watching the sky from the window.  Though she knew that she should be sleeping, she couldn't help but be here, praying for everyone's safe return.  

"You still up?"  Kimberly asked after few moments of observing her friend. She looked so lost.

"Can't sleep."  Trini whispered as if any louder and she would break into pieces.  

"They'll be okay."

"I hope so."  

"Get some rest."  Kimberly urged, she didn't like the pallor on her friend's cheeks.  "You've been up for more than a day now."

Trini shook her head.  "I'll have nightmares."

Kimberly nodded with understand.  "He'll be back."

"I'm scared you know.  I've never been this scared in my life."  Trini looked at her friend and smiled rather pathetically.  "I don't think I was this scared three years ago when I went into containment."

"You love him, that's all."  Kimberly said.  

"Yeah, I do."  Trini whispered back as they both sat watching the blue sky.  The day was too beautiful for the morbid thoughts they were having.  It should be raining and dark, to suit their moods.  

"He'll come back."

"He has to, Kimberly."  She turned wet eyes to her best friend for more years that she cared to remember.  "He just has to."

She nodded her head and hugged her friend.  "They will, they will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 26, 2002 – 5:59 p.m. Berlin Time

Underground Caverns

Cracow Poland

"Holy…"  The soldier's mouth seemed to have hit the ground.  

Rocky elbowed the man, harder than intended due to the metal plated elbow guard.  "Hold it together man.  Now is not the time to pee in your pants."   He actually also felt like swallowing his tongue but years with the Power Rangers had him getting use to bizarre monsters pretty quickly.  

The man shut his mouth and turned back to the warhead he was responsible for.  The soldiers were all moving into their respective position as more of the creature's foot soldiers rose form the ground.  The men were trying to hose them down as quickly as they can while trying to keep their footing.  The monster was roaring with outrage.  

"We'll give you cover!"  Adam called out as he block three creatures allowing for two more warheads to get into their position.  He was going to run out soon.  

"RANGERS!"  The voice was raspy and rumbled with the ground.  

Tommy and Jason exchanged startled glances.  The creature sensed their presence.  Pouring it on, they plowed ahead and clear room for more warheads to brought in.  They ignore sudden cries of pain as more tentacles lashed out, some from the main creatures hundreds if legs that were tucked under him and some from his foot soldiers.  When one person fell, the others took over.  Depending on how bad the wound, they helped each other.  

"Ahhhh….."  Jason gapped in shock as one man was picked up by his leg by the creature.  

"Get it!!!"  They fired Toxikon on it with no effect at all.  The thick outer layer of the creature was simply too much for even the Toxikon to penetrate.  

"Ahhhh….." the man was dropped into the massive open mouth of the creature.  They could still hear his screams as he stumbled into the opening and fell against the rolls of sharp teeth on the inside.  

"KILL IT!!!"  The soldiers were whipped to frenzy now.  

Three launched their missiles, aiming for the mouth while it was still wide open and devouring its victim.  As angry as they were, the GI's were orderly as they moved into position.  They knew what to do.  

Aisha had a moment's notice before her legs were pulled from under her.  "Ahhh……"  She kicked it with her steel-toed boots, spiked at the front, digging into the wooden skin tentacle, cutting through the rough exterior into the soft flesh inside.  The monsters hissed in angry and dropped her, she felt her leg break as she hit the ground from twelve feet in the air.  

            "Aisha!"  Rocky reached her first.

"Broken leg." She grasped as he looped his arm around her and pulled her up ignoring her cry of pain.  Her life was more important right now than her discomfort.  

The Monster roared in pain as the three missiles in its belly detonated on schedule.  The ground shook and tilted.  It shifted in agony as the Base-Toxikon began to eat way at his stomach linings.  The quakes became even worse as three more missiles were launched as scheduled, timing it so that it would land in the creature's mouth as it opened it to roar with pain.  The army boys had good aim!

The cavern was giving away as the creature screamed in pain.  "Get those neutralizers in the air!"  Tommy called as they began their retreat.

The creature was in extreme agony now as it's tentacles lashed out without direction or aim.  It stuck people by chance.  Unfortunately for those that could not avoid it, the heavy wooden skinned lashing tentacles were heavy and dangerous, killing with one blow.  There was simply no way to save those that were struck in the monster's outraged pain.  

The three rockets exploded over head one after another, pouring a good five hundred gallon of neutralizers on to the creature even as it continue to shift and shake, rocking all of the earth with it.  

The creature roared in outrage even as it cried in pain.  The sound it made caused more rocks to slip and slide all over the place.  

"Retreat!  Retreat!"  Jason and Tommy called as they tried to hurry the men along.  The cavern looked ready to give under the heavy movements and if they were to be trapped in there, there would be no way out.  "Come on!  Come on!"

They were running, avoiding sliding rocks and stumbling along as best they could.  There was no turning back.  They dropped the gears that were no longer necessary and were slowing them down.  They were trying to help each other as they moved along trying to get out of the cavern.  Everyone was on the run now, trying to avoid the slamming tentacles and falling rocks.  Retreat was the word.

Billy waited at the entrance of the cave until only Tommy and Jason was left.  "Jason!"

"What is it, Billy?" Jason made one last scan of the area, noting with regret that several of the men were dead and were now in the process of being buried by the tumbling rocks as the monster continued to thrash about in agony.  

"Here!"  He thrust the canister into the man's hand.  "From Trini.  Pull the top and throw it at the guy!"

Jason didn't even question it.  Pulling the tab, he hurled it as hard as he could at the center of the creature.  

The container with the small C-4 detonator exploded on impact, spreading green material over the outer layer of the creature.  It only took three seconds for it to react to the chemistry of the monster.  It sizzled for a moment before the end result sprung to life.  Fire spread out!

"Holy…."  Billy stood there dumbfound as the fire spread.  The more the monster tried to kill it with its tentacles more it spread over its body.  "Greek fire."

"BILLY, LET'S GO!!!"  Tommy and Jason shouted at him simultaneously.  

That shook him out of his morbid fascination with the creature's eminent death.  They took off after the others, all the tunnels and caverns of the place was coming apart as the monster of evil creations shook the earth with is pain and rage.  "RANGERS!"  It was loud and evident that in its death, it knew who was responsible for it.  

The rockslide hit Billy from behind.  Tommy and Jason grabbed his arms even before Billy had time to call out, half yanking, half dragging ran a good distance until Billy was back on his feet and running again.  They were bring up the rear of a cave in and things felt out of control.  

"Come on!  Come on!"  The shouts spurred them on as they three threw themselves out out of the entrance to the caverns just as everything came tumbling down.  The creature's bellowing cries echoed through the lands as the earth continued the quake in response.  

Being out of immediate danger did not stop their flight.  They wanted as much distance between themselves and that thing as possible. The group of remaining survivors raced up the hill and away from the underground entrance as the howling continued.  The flight left them all breathless when they came to rest on the top of the hill where the hundred soldiers that were to guard and secure the area waited to help them.  

Taking the wounded, they all raced for the trucks and vans that were waiting on unstable grounds.  The underground group was busy shedding their outer chemically covered layer of clothing, as the group got ready to leave in a hurry.  The entire countryside felt as if it was going to collapse any second now.  The thunderous noise had yet to cease as they climbed into the vehicles.  

The engines roared to life and they lit out like bats out of hell, which was pretty much close to what they had just experienced.


	17. Return to Normalcy Or Maybe Not!

**What Lurks Beneath** By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and this is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated NC-17 for content and language.  

**Note**:  The former rangers have moved on in their lives but are pulled back into the game by a little gift left behind from an old "friend."  While they fight for their lives yet again, they learn more about each other.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack-27.  Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly-26.  Katherine, Tonya-25.  

**Acknowledgements: **This one is for Shawn (Ozmandayus), for all the encouragements he has given me and for inspiring me to do this story with all this great writing.  Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Sixteen – Return to Normalcy… Or Maybe Not!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 27, 2002 – 2:25 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Agent Kimberly Hart's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Kimberly came awake slowly, started when she realized that someone was in bed with her.  

Tommy's eyes twinkled in the dark.  "Hi."

She froze.  "Tommy?"

"You expecting someone else in bed?"  His grin was telling of his mood.  "So?"

"So?"  She couldn't get her fill of looking at him.  "Did you kill it?"

"Yeah."  He nodded.  "But that's not what the 'so' was for."

"What then?"

"So?  What's your answer?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about.  Her one good arm came around him.  "That would be yes."

"Good."  He kissed her on the lips and laid back.

"That's it?"  Kimberly asked as Tommy stayed on his back.  "That's all I get?"

"I need to sleep."

"Oh."  

"Later okay.  I promise."

"Okay."

Kimberly lay there rather bemused with herself.  But she got to watch him sleep.  Her fiancé was back where he belonged, in her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 27, 2002 – 2:41 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Dr. Trini Kwan's Quarters

Warsaw Poland

Trini tossed and turned in her sleep, her nightmares filled with images from the reconnaissance mission.  In her mind's eyes, she could see Jason battling the monster with nothing but his old power sword.  He was losing and she was going to lose him.  The swell of panic jerked her awake and she sat there panting her fears.  

It took some time for her to get settled down again.  Kimberly had finally talked her into going to bed about an hour before.  She's stayed up too long but her mind refused to allow her any rest.  Dozing, she dreamt of Jason once again.  

His hands, so gentle in its touch, slide along her body.  Holding her with such care and need that it left her gasping for breath.  His lips possessed hers so thoroughly and urgently.  His large body pressing her into the bedding; making her feel his need.  He wanted her; it was as simple as that.  

"Mmmm…."

Trini came awake slowly and realized that it was too real to be a dream of any sort.  A heavily aroused body was pressing down on her, hands urgently caressing her.  She panicked for a moment before she realized that Jason was home again.  He was back home in her arms.

"Trini."  His voice was rough and heavy with need.  Hands that won't stop moving caressed her skin as his mouth devoured hers.  

"Jason, oh my god, Jason." Her arms went around him, holding him to her.  She could feel the urgency in his movements as he tugged her up and pulled her clothes from her.  "Jason."

"Shhh….."  He pressed her down again, naked and his.  His hands were everywhere, touching, thrilling, wanting.  He was rough in his movements.  His mouth possessed hers again and again.  The need emanating from him rolled over her in waves.

 "Jason, what's wrong?  What is it?"  She tried to free her arms but he won't let go.  His mouth was doing wonderfully things to her.  But she was afraid; he was not like himself right now.  "Jason?"

His eyes met hers in the dim light of the moon and it was frightening.  Death had touched him tonight and he needed a reassurance of life.  For whatever the reason, he seemed to want to find that reassurance in her.  His body moved urgently against hers.  Her heart ached for him; his pain was evident to her now.  

"It's okay," she said soothingly as he continued to move against her.  "I'm right here."

He wanted to feel her warmth around him.  He was so cold from the inside out and she was so warm.  He needed her and everything she represented to him.  

He was rough and tumbled her with all the grace of a teenager at his first time.  His mouth came back to hers again and again, wanting to taste and finding her better than anything he ever had.  He wanted to apologize but couldn't get the words out through his passion.  "I want you Trini.  I need you."

"I love you."  She went over the edge of sanity a moment later, bringing him with her.  He poured himself into her and felt the life giving force sweep through them both.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 27, 2002 – 2:52 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Billy Cranston's Room

Warsaw Poland

The computer hummed quietly as Billy stared at it.  He should be in bed, sleeping right now but he had one last thing to do tonight.

Calling up the file he had recently created for this mission, he trashed them all.  Then deleted them from his computer permanently.  He never wanted to see them again as long as he lives.  This was over and done with.  He could finally get back to his life again.

Hum….. He wondered if Katherine liked Italian. There was that new restaurant next to Angel Grove hospital and be nice to go there on their date.  A nice normal date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 27, 2002 – 2:55 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Medical Unit

Warsaw Poland

"Okay, the bone is set and you're ready.  Don't touch water."  The doctor nodded to them and went off.

Aisha sighed with relief.  "Thank goodness it was just a fracture."

Rocky kissed her temple.  "Yeah, thank goodness."  He held her tight.  "I thought my heart would stop when…."

"Let's not talk about it."  Aisha murmured.  She was half asleep.  "I'm so tired."

"Let's go to bed then."  

"I have to get crutches."

"Who needs crutches?"  He picked her up and left the make shift tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 27, 2002 – 11:55 a.m. Berlin Time

ISS Warsaw Headquarters – Conference Room

Warsaw Poland

"And you're sure that the creature was destroyed."

"As sure as we can be without the body, sir."  Kimberly rolled her eyes at Trini and made a face as they place the conference call to London.  Reports are going to be filed and things had to be done.  But for now, they just want to go back to bed.

"Have there been any more quakes?"

"Not for the past eight hours sir."

"Good then."

"Sir, shall we report back to headquarters then?"

"Yes, yes.  And bring your friends.  I'm sure the organization will have a way to compensate them for their troubles."

Kimberly could only imagine what kind of compensation.  "Okay, sir.  Bye."  She looked at Trini.  "Don't let them try to talk the guys into signing up."

"I know how that goes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 4, 2002 – 10:02 a.m. London Time

27 Buckingham Way – Dr. Trini Kwan's Flat

London England

"Are you sure you want to give this place up?"  Jason asked as he looked out the window.  It had a rather nice view for such a small place.  "It's kind of nice."

"It's very nice."  Trini said as she packed up another box.  "But I think it's rather silly of me to keep two places in London, don't you think?"

"Two?  You bought another place?"  Jason looked up from the chair.  

He and Trini had come to England following the mission in Poland.  She said that she wanted to clean some things up before she goes back to Angel Grove with him.  The directors and the rest of the international community couldn't stop talking about their accomplishments.  Jason hadn't realized what she was up to until she had handed in her resignation to Director Emmerman two days before.  He had been terribly disappointed but understood her decision.  

"I bought it two months ago.  It was being remodeled.  It's not three blocks from here, nice little townhouse."  She picked up another box filled with her books.

"Will you be staying in it very often?"  Jason asked.  The little apartment was crammed with her memories of all the years away from Angel Grove.

"I don't know.  I don't have a permanent home anywhere.  I've got an apartment in Venice."  

"You do?"

"Yeah, and another in Toronto, Canada."

"Canada?"  He looked at her.  "Do you know that I have a place there?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." She smiled at him and sat down.  "By the way, you won't happen to want to sell 'Water over Mountain,' do you?"

He put his arms around her waist.  "Not a chance in hell."  He nuzzled her neck.  "But I'd be willing to give it to you."

"What?"  Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Why not?  If you marry me, I'll give it to you as a wedding present."  He shrugged his shoulders casually.

She went into absolute stunned silence.  

"You know, that's not very attractive look on your face."  Jason said mildly as he reached into his back pocket.  "This is a five caret yellow diamond with little one caret white diamonds around it.  You like?  Or should we get you something else?"  She wasn't even looking at the ring.  "Trini?"

"What did you just say?"

"I asked if you like the ring?"

She shook her head.  "No, before that."

"I said that's not very attractive look on your face."

"Before that!"

"I said I would give you 'Water over Mountain' as a wedding present if you married me."  He looked like a schoolteacher trying to instruct a particularly slow student.

"JASON!"

"What?"  He was looking at her as if he didn't just pop the most important question in a woman's life in a rather bizarrely romantic fashion.  "Ring too big?"

"JASON!!!"

"Trini!"  His eyes were twinkling.  "Well?'

"YES!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 5, 2002 – 9:15 a.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Director's Office

New York City New York

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?"  Director Ballard asked even knowing the answer.  

"No sir.  I like the resignation to be affective immediately."  Kimberly said as she sat patiently across from the man.  

He sighed.  "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised.  I heard what happened in Poland."

"Sir?"

"Congratulation on your engagement."

Kimberly looked down at the pink square cut diamond on her finger fondly.  "Thank you sir."

"Tommy is a lucky man."

She smiled in reaction.  "I'm a lucky woman."

"Those of us that are fortunate enough to find love are lucky."

"Yes sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary 15, 2002 – 6:35 p.m. PST

574 Ribbon Tied Drive – Jason Scott's Residence

Angel Grove California

Jason held the champagne glass up.  "Okay, to former Power Rangers reunited."

Tommy laughed.  "To a job well done, even without our powers."  The other laughed with relief.

Rocky cleared his throat.  "To love found."

Aisha twinkled.  "To beloved friends."  The other nodded their agreement.

Trini raised her glass and allowed the light to reflect off her ring.  "To new beginnings."

Katherine nodded her agreement.  "To finding new love."  Her blue eyes met Billy's.  

Billy held the glass aloft.  "To coming home."

Zack laughed.  "To speedy recoveries."

Tanya smiled and clinked glass with Zack.  "To always being there for one another."

Adam held his cup up next.  "To playing cupids."  He winked at Tanya who laughed while Aisha and Rocky rolled their eyes.

Kimberly put her glass down to everyone's surprise and picked up a glass of water.  "To new life."  Her hand went to her belly and she smiled.  

Everyone else just simply went into shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 30, 2002 - This chapter has been altered from the original format to comply with FanFictions.Net's new ratings rule.  


	18. Another Note

Another Note:  
  
There is a sequel if you didn't know it already. "The Terrorist that Stole Christmas" follows this story several months later.  
  
That's all I have to say.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
